It was always you
by roryandlogan21
Summary: Intro: Lorelai and Chris are married they live in high society in Hartford, they have a vacation homes in Martha's Vineyard and Cape Cod, and of course Stars Hollow! Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, Collin McCrea, Finnegan Morgan are juniors atYALE and have known each other since they were born because all parents are friends. Honor is 2 years older.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: **Lorelai and Chris are married they live in high society in Hartford, they have a vacation homes in Martha's Vineyard and Cape Cod, and of course Stars Hollow! Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, Collin McCrea, Finnegan Morgan all go to Yale and have known each other since they were born all parents are friends. Rory is also friends with Paris Gellar due to the fact that they are both competitive when is comes to school and the paper. Rory is on good terms with both sets of story starts during the beginning of summer after their sophomore year at YALE. Honor is 2 years older than Logan and has just finished YALE. Her boyfriends name is Josh. With out further explanation I hope you like the story and remember read this "IN OMNIA PARATUS..."

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything besides the story line I created. :)

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Rory and her mom were watching movies the night she had finally moved all her stuff home after her first year being in college. Her father was in his study with Logan's Dad finishing up some last minute plans for the party that they were throwing for Honor's graduation tomorrow.

Rory turns to her Mom to ask her something about the party the next day. "hey mom are what time are we leaving on sunday to go to Martha's vineyard?" Ummm...I think 6:00, but don't worry your father promised that we would both have huge coffees to start off the day because God knows we will need it to deal with all the lovely people in society" says Lorelai sarcastically. "I'm with ya there, I hate these parties...they are so boring!"

"I know hun, gosh you know when I was your age the parities were just as bad! believe me I know your pain" Lorelai said laughing at a funny memory in her head remembering a graduation party with all of her friends at the Vineyard and then she remembered the pool house that she threw the best sub party she had ever been to. "you know rory its not all bad!" said Lorelai with a huge mischievous grin on her face "your friends will be there and you do know that we had the pool house up there redone this past year for the summer"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and at that exact moment Rory looked at her mom and they knew they were thinking the exact same thing!

"Mom I'm sure the others are already planning a sub-party, you know how logan, colin, finn, and steph are! But mainly you know how finn is! Plus Logan wouldn't make Honor suffer all night long at the party"

"yes but what is we beat them to it, we could decorate the pool house and stock it fully with all the essentials! What do you think?! Please lets do it you can shock your friends and we continue the tradition of the gilmore-hayden ladies being the best party throwers!Plus it would be at our house, and if logan plans t you guys will technically still be at the party, so you can't be as wild and crazy, well not that it has ever stopped them before" lorelai said laughing

Rory looked at her mom laughing at how excited she was to do this and although it really wasn't her style she did want honors graduation party to be fun and memorable. "Well...I guess we can't go back on a tradition, I mean we have to be the best at everything right mom?!"

"ohhh yessssss! Okay lets make a list of everything we need to bring!" The mother-daughter team began listing everything they needed to make this a great party. Lorelai was so happy to do this for Rory because no one knew better than her what it was like to be trapped in this world and not be able to have any fun when you felt like you needed to most.

"okay so mom shall we review the list?"

"yes, ohhhhh but before you do let's get your dad although I love the girl power we have going here on the slim chance that asking a male for help and him having a good suggestion we should probably have him see the list also because of course your dad wasn't nearly as good as me at throwing subparties, he did have some experience with them and on the off chance we may have forgot something which would be terrible lets go review" Rory looked at her mom in amazement at how even the simplest things could make her rant.

"Wait mom mitchum is in there, we can't go in yet."

"Oh right well, then I guess we will just have to wait, a bit. Well I guess I will go get all the necessities for our movie night, Ill be back in a half hour, do you want to come?"

"No it's okay I think I'm going to catch up on some reading, I've been so busy these past couple days, and I'm going to do some more planning"

"Okay bye sweets, don't burn down the house! love you"

"Bye mom, love you!" Rory went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, she was excited to do this for Honor, she was like an older sister to her and she wanted her to have a fun graduation and not some stuffy boring party.

She smiled as she saw the caller ID of the person calling.

"Hey Logan!"

"Hey Ace! How's it goin?"

"nothing just making some coffee, did you know your dad was here by the way"

"Yeah I did, I guess he wanted your dad to read the speech he was going to say about honor tomorrow, plus I saw the light on in your room and in the kitchen and figured you were still up!"

"wait you saw the light on in my room? are you here?" rory opened the back door near the kitchen and saw Logan's car in the drive way.

"logan why didn't you tell me you were coming" rory quickly walked outside. She gave him big hug, which he reciprocated equally.

"Miss me ace? its only been about 10 hours since I last saw you!" said logan

"what I can't miss my best friend?

Logan smirked at rory and took her hands in his.

"Of course you can I just didn't know I had such an affect on you." said logan with a smirk They walked inside and rory poured logan a cup of coffee as well.

"So whats up, just came to say hi"

"yeah i was in the neighborhood, and thought I would come say hi!" They began to walk out of the kitchen when logan spotted the list in rory's hand.

"Hey Ace whatcha go there?"

"Oh, well it was supposed to be a surprise, but nothing really gets past you, plus i could use your help"

"what is it for?"

"well I know tomorrow night we will obviously be having a sub party, but i though it would be nice to spice it up alittle, make it special for honor, so my mom thought we could go down to our house at the vineyard since its down the street from yours and have it there."

"Ace! Of course I will help you, She's going to love it. Well tell me what you have so far."

Just as rory was about to read off the list, Logan and Rory's fathers came out of the study.

"Mitchum turned to the pair, oh i didn't know you were here logan."

"Hey logan, it's good to see you!" said Chris

"Hey chris, and dad yeah, umm rory invited me over."

"Yeah, for a movie night."

"Oh fine then, how are you rory, glad to be home?" Mitchum said smiling at rory.

"Very, It's good to see you! I'm excited for tomorrow!"said rory

"As am I, Well I should be going. I'll see you all tomorrow" said mitchium grinning

"I'll walk you out, hey rory where your mom" said chris

"Oh, she went to go get the essentials she will be back soon." said rory

The two men exited and the room.

"Okay so let me hear this list Ace!"

"Wait lets go in my dad's study because i'm sure he can help too." Logan smirked at the fact they were walking over to her dad's study to ask for his support in throwing a party.

"RIght, lets go" Chris entered the room about 15 mins later with Lorelai and found the pair sitting down.

"Oh hey mom your back, oh and by the way logan's here"

"Hey Lorelai!" he said smiling

"Ahhh logan! I'm surprised you weren't here earlier! We've missed you guys around here! I assume rory filled you in on my idea for tomorrow"

Chris looked at them all confused. "As a matter a fact she did, and I gotta say i think its a great idea!"

"Wait what else is happening to tomorrow" said chris

"well Chris, the day is finally here that our smart little pro/con list making, careful, thoughtful decision making, structured, and innocent daughter has come to us the masters of getting through the hell of the place known as hartford society to ask for tips on how to throw an amazing sub-party!"

Chirs looked at Rory and then back at Lorelai and then started smiling and laughing. "Our little girl is finally seeing reason!" turning form lorelai to rory "So sweetie I assume your mom and you have begun making a list lets here it" Rory and Logan laughed at how amazing her parents were and how they wanted to help her in throwing a party and how proud they were that she would be doing something reckless. Even though her friends were very outgoing she was always the more careful and innocent one in the group. But at her father's words she suddenly felt very excited about what her mom and her had come up with. Rory took out the list.

"Okay well here is goes:

Honor's Grad Party

-class of 2005 decoration

-yale decorations

-a banner that say 'congratulations honor!'

-cake

-candy

-appetizers/snacks

ohh and all food for us will be provided by sookie

-scotch, logan i think you and my dad can handle that. (logan and chris nodded and smirked)

-Champagne which mom is going to take care of

-vodka and tequila and any other types of alcohol that you both see fit, ohh and one of the most important things

-music which between the 4 of us shouldn't be hard to make a great playlist! So anything we missed?"

"no i think thats everything important and let me just say I envy you because we have to eat fancy food all night and you get to go off and eat everything sookie make!"

Rory laughed and her mom looked proudly at her daughter and then to logan. She wanted to have her daughter experience high society but be able to know that her home was not the same as all her friends it was safe and it was a home not just a house. At that moment she knew that Rory knew that. She knew that logan felt the same way as well, as did her other friends, but logan in particular. Lorelai and Chris both knew how mitchum and shira could be and Lorelai and chris from experience knew that being there for him was what he really needed when his father pounded it into his head that he wasn't good enough.

"So girls what will the movie be tonight" "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and I would say that we should do our traditional gilmore-hayden movie night with 3 movies but since we need to get all the stuff for tomorrow lets just watch one!" said rory

Rory and logan trailed behind her parents and rory could tell that something was off with logan, he was being to quite. "Hey logan, are you okay" rory asked with a concerned look.

"yeah ace i'm fine, i just can't help but think about how amazing your parents are. Sometimes it just gets me."

"I know they are great, and i know yours aren't the best, but you know that my parents see you are like their son, and you should see them like your parents too."

Logan smiled at the caring girl next to her. He went in to give her a hug."Thanks Ace, I should probably go though, I have to pack and stuff and were leaving super early tomorrow."

"Oh come on Huntzburger, you have your whole life to sleep, isn't that what you always tell me, plus were only watching one movie! Can't you stay, please please please please" she said with her puppy dog eyes.

Well now there was no way he wasn't staying, there was no way he could say no to her with those eyes.

"Alright ace, ill stay"

"ahh yay! okay lets go" with that they walked arm and arm to the movie screening room they had. Chris had made it when lorelai and him had first moved into the house.

Rory fell asleep on logan and lorelai did on chris. Chris noticed how logan was looking down at rory and running his fingers through her hair soothingly. Chris saw the same look in logan's eye in how he used to look at lorelai. Chris suspected that logan had always had a special place for rory but that he just didn't know it yet. Logan felt eyes on him a couple mins later and looked up to meet chris' gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" was all Chris said

With that logan gave him a understanding look, and said I should go its almost 2 am. Ill see you tomorrow.

"Logan" chris said

"It's a good thing"

"bye chris" logan said with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks to all my new followers and for the reviews I received, Also thanks for sticking with me through this transition! I hope you like how I have changed my story! Please review, also I am on spring break so I am hoping to update at least every 1-3 days! **

**Disclaimer:**I could say I own Gilmore Girls, but I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Honor's Graduation

Rory woke up the next morning in the theater room of her house, at first she was confused but then remembered the previous nights events she picked up her phone to check the time and she saw that it was 5:03, she remembered her mom saying that the car would be there at 6. She looked over to see her mom still asleep. She decided to get coffee, find her dad, and then give him coffee to wake her mom up because well at 5 o'clock in the morning her mom wasn't the most pleasant.

Rrory walked out of the room and saw her dad walking toward her with a huge mug filled with coffee that smelled heavenly.

"Hey honey, i was just about to bring you coffee" she took the coffee from her dad and began to sip it.

"mmmm, im so tired, but i guess i should go take a shower. Are you going to wake up mom?"  
"ahhh unfortunately yes, and thats a good idea. were leaving at 6 still. Oh and by the way. I took out some stuff that was on the list a set it aside to take with us so i think we have pretty much everything."

"oh thanks dad. oh um what time did logan leave" rory didn't remember saying good bye to him last night.

"Oh, um i think around 2. you fell asleep." he said with a smile Rory went up stairs and got ready. She got all the last minute stuff she needed for tonight, got her dress out of her closet, and grabbed honors present in the gilmore-hayden fashion, her and her mom got into the car at 6:15. About 4 hours later, they arrived at their home in Martha's Vineyard.

Rory and Lorelai walked into there summer home in martha's vineyard and went directly to the pool house to see how the renovations looked. Christopher got all of the party supplies out of the car and the food sookie had made for them.

"WOW! it looks amazing in here mom, it looks like a whole new place"

"I know sweets I must say you father picked a good decorator" Rory just laughed at her mom.

"oh yes mom all credz go to you for the purple wall paper and disco ball that I know is stashed away in a closet some where."

"Thank you! I really out did my self, if i do say so! But lets start getting everything ready and then we have to get ready or let me rephrase I have to get ready because your 18 and have skin like a baby's ass and there is nothing left to primp." Rory just rolled her eyes and began decorating.

2 hours later with the help of christopher in putting up the banner and doing one final walk through they were done and it was 4 o'clock so Lorelai started to get ready while christopher went to go make some business calls and Rory was left to finally catch up on the book she had been reading. But just as she read the first 3 pages the door to her room was pulled open and a happy screaming stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet

"What are you guys doing here the party starts at 7 and its 4 o' clock!"

Steph just rolled her eyes at Rory as Juliet and Rosemary began hanging their dresses and getting out all their essential tools for their hair and make up.

"We are getting ready duhhh, we only have 3 hours to get ready for tonight!"

"Ohh well I'm sorry I asked, I should have known"

They girls began to get ready and steph began doing Rory's hair in soft curls and putting it up into a bun while leaving some strands to fall close to her face. Then she proceeded to do her own hair straight while braiding two strands from each side and pinning them back. Both juliet and rosemary had their hair down with soft waves while half of it was pinned into a bun. They all did each others make up and Rory went to put on some music when Lorelai came in to check on them.

"Hey girls just wanted to see how everything was going and to see if you guys needed anything?" said Lorelai

"No were good thanks through! oh and you look so good!"

"Thank steph! see you all downstairs around 7!"

"Hey Steph can you hand me my dress I'm going to change?" said rory

"Yeah of course! Oh and come out when you have it on I want to see it!"

"Steph you have already seen it, you were with me when I bought it.."

"will you just come out when its on, okay?"

"okay fine" steph went to hand rory the dress and stuck out her pinky.

"Promise?"

"Oh my god steph yes, I promise to come out when the dress is on"

"okay good!" Steph went back over to the closet and picked up her dress.

"steph just continued to zip up the side of her dress and then turned around to face Rory.

Just then Rosemary and Juliet came back in the room.

"Oh by the way you look amazing!" Steph struck a pose at the two girls and smiled.

"Aww thanks guys and Rory's in there changing so we can go when she comes out." all the girls laughed and then turned as they heard the bathroom door open.

Rory walked out and literally all of our jaws dropped.

"Rory you look absolutely stunning! I mean it Ror! That dress looks amazing on you" Rory looked down uncomfortably and then back to Rosemary.

"Thanks rose! You look amazing too" Steph took this as her opportunity to jump in seeing as it was 7 o' clock.

"Rory we all agree that you look amazing and don't worry if you feel awkward than just stick with one of us but you shouldn't because you look freaking hot Ror!" Rory blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well I guess we should get going your mom said to be down at 7 and its 7:05" The tree girls picked up all their stuff and rory remembered to get the key for the pool house also.

Rory and Steph were especially excited to see Honor because they were so close to Logan. More so than Rosemary and Juliet because the core of their group was Steph, Logan, Rory, Finn, and Colin, because they only became closer with Rosemary and Juliet and saw them occasionally because they went to society parities as well.

The girls along withe Chris and Lorelai got into the limo and drove literally two streets down to the Huntzburger's house. The girls got out of the car and went over to the guys. They saw logan chatting with honor's ditzy friends and rory rolled his eyes. Steph caught rory's gaze and saw who she was staring at she hated the bimbos, but rory hated them even more than her usually.

Rose and Juliet found Colin and Finn and began chatting with them while Steph and Rory spotted Honor just as Honor saw them and all the girls began heading toward one another.

"Hey steph! Hey Rory! You look gorgeous! I just saw all you guys over there and was about to head over there!"

"Aww thanks Honor and you look amazing! CONGRATS GIRL! " said a excited and bubbly Steph

"CONGRATS HONOR! I love you so much and literally you look so hot right now miss YALE grad!" Rory said with a huge smile. She was so excited for the girl who was basically like her sister graduate!

"Thanks guys! I love you so much your going to make me cry" The three girls were hugging and fighting back the tears when they heard logan calling them over.

The three girls made there way over to the rest of the group. Loagn turned to see Rory. He was speechless, she looked so beautiful in anything she was wearing but the way the dress complimented her she looked amazing. Wait but this was ace, i mean its not like he liked her. Honor, Rory, and Steph approached the group

"hey ace and steph! nice for you guys to finally make an appearance" Logan said with a smirk. "loves, I haven't seen you guys all night!" finn pulled them in for a big hug as colin greeted them as well. The rest of the group caught how colin and steph had locked eyes and didn't look away but of course they both played it off as nothing.

Rory turned to logan "hey will you come with me to get a drink please?"

"Yeah ace sure, does anyone want anything?" everyone shook there head and the pair left.

As soon as the group was out of ear shot rory pulled logan to the side by the bar. "Okay so I was thinking that since its about 7:45 now after steph and I make the rounds since i think we are the only ones who haven't finished we can leave and head back to my house"

"okay sounds good, but Ace can't you guys just skip making the rounds I mean we go to society events all the time."  
"Logan Huntzburger if my grandma ever heard you say that she would have your head on a platter, 'its not proper, you must make a good impression always on everyone who is there'" she said imitating her grandmother

"plus she would hunt me down if i didn't and I would just have to come back anyway."

"ahh ace fine, go be quick i will call frank and tell him to pick us all up at 7:45 sharp! so be on time for once pleasee"

"logan, for this situation, i may even be there early, tell everyone to meet outside but don't tell them why. oh and make sure if honor wants to bring josh she can."

Rory grabbed steph and they made the rounds, said a polite hello to everyone there and raced out. The two girls met logan, colin, finn, honor,and josh out front.

"7:42, collar me impressed with you two ladies" said colin

"don't be an ass colin" steph piped in.

"Okay so rory, logan said that you would fill us in on where we are going, so please enlighten me" honor said with a smile, logan go his liking from surprises from honor.

"Well Honor if you must no last year you planned one of the best sub parties we had ever had if i do say so myself! but this year I figured I would try and give you a run for your money and since its you graduation it is dedicated to you. soooo guys my mom and dad will cover for us all night and you guys can of course spend the night so shall the partying comense my little graduate. Oh and I must say that I did have some help from logan and my parents?"

"Ah ace don't be modest, honor rory really did this pretty much on her own all i did was supply some alcohol."

Everyone looked so shocked to that rory had planned something like this. She was always so prim and proper. Rory was miss responsible out of the group.

"Wow Ror, I think we may have had a bad influence on you, but by all means lead the way!" Honor ran up to Rory and they ran toward the car.

They group arrived at rory's parents house and was happily surprised at the room in front of them.

Rory turned to face steph and honor and by then the boys had also caught up with them and were stunned by what Rory had put together.

"So last time we had a party here, steph planned it and it was after that charity event, but this time in this room we celebrate pretty much all of our older sister who has always been there for us and stood by us, and who is now a YALE grad!So everyone take a glass...a toast to this amazing girl, our very own Honor Huntzburger. Plus to this summer that it will be amazing. Cheers"

The group echoed and her by saying "cheers"

Through out the night the food sookie made and the cake were eaten and the alcohol was definitely consumed. "So" said Josh as he turned to logan "shall we all share a story about honor"

"Ummm shall we not josh" honor said

"Umm i think we shall" said rory and steph

"wait wait wait, i think i should start" said logan with a smirk

logan proceeded with a story about how one year when they were in cape coda few summers back and when logan tricked her into thinking that he didn't know about sex so honor had to give him the sex talk, but it was so awkward for her that she fainted because of the different questions he kept asking her, just to make it more uncomfortable.

"And with that story, i think were done" honor said sternly

"Hahaha, Honor you really believed your brother didn't know about sex when he was a junior in high school, i mean hadn't you heard the stories."

"Well finn, i don't really like to know about my little brothers sex life, so no i didn't really listen to the rumors." she said laughing

"ahhh love" finn laughed as did all the others

"Hey logan!" said honor going over and sitting next to him.

"yeah honor whats up?"

"well...I was thinking you know what would really put this party even further over the top?!" She said as she winked at Rory. "A game of 'never have i ever' we used to play all the time when we were in high school to liven the party up, that or truth or dare." everyone started laughing.

A tipsy steph ran up to honor "Yes lets play we always used to it will be like all those high school memories, hahah the now good old days of Chilton"

Everyone was laughing at Steph's enthusiasm but all got closer together to play.

"I think that now that you kiddo's are all older and in college we should make this a bit more adult so, if you have done it take a shot, okay?"

They all laughed at Honor. "i never go against more alcohol!" said finn as her was getting 2 bottles of tequila. Honor turned to steph.

"Alright Steph, would you like to start off?"

"don't mind if I do, thanks honor. Okay guys never have I ever had sex on the beach."

Logan, colin, finn, all took a shot as josh and honor stared at each other for a second and then took their shots. Logan looked at them and then took an extra shot.

"I really didn't need to know about that honor." honor started to laugh and turned to logan. "well logan lets just say we both enjoy our good hot, summer ,beach sex." everyone began cracking up."

"shut up honor, and finn go its your turn" finn took a shot and turned to the group.

"finn not your turn to take a shot yet, your supposed to say your thing!"

"ohhh right, okay steph truth or dare?" Steph just looked at Finn in confusion and started laughing.

"Finn were not playing that..."

"We aren't...ohh well just go with it!"

"Fine, truth"

"Who do you like as in dating wise in this room?" Ohh and new rule for this game if you choose truth or dare you have to take a shot right before"

Steph blushed and I think colin actually may have tensed but steph just looked at finn took a shot and said very softly. "Colin."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't hear you, can you repeat that."

"Colin" she said a little louder, and even though Finn heard he was being mean and decided to torture Steph a little more

"Oh love I'm sorry, what was that" he said with a smirk.

By this time steph was a little tipsier and she was frustrated with finn so in a louder voice she said with confidence "COLIN"

"ohh thats what i though just making sure" Steph looked down embarrassed and colin's eyes were awkwardly focusing on his hands as to hold himself back from grinning widely.

Steph just wanted the break the tension so she said "Fine Logan your turn, Truth or dare?"

"dare, okay I dare you to go streaking around the pool with Finn and Colin. Ohh and to make it interesting for Honor, Josh you go also." Colin turned to steph and smirked

"You know steph if you really wanted to see me naked I could of arranged that for later."  
Steph blushed hard. Logan turned to Steph "what are we doing like group dares?"

"Yes we are it will be boys against girls, what ever you dare one of us to do all of the other people of your gender must also do the action!"

Rory still next to Honor was looking down at the floor. She looked very on edge so honor decided to jump in."Hey Rory you can look up, you guys are all friends here." Rory smiled at how honor caught her being uncomfortable.

"I know but I really don't need to" Honor laughed at Rory she was determined to make Rory loosen up and have some fun tonight.

"Alright fine but you may want to take a shot now because since we are doing group dares now and steph just told the guys to streak im guessing what ever we have to do won't be easy." Rory thought about it and she was right she took her a shot glass and took a shot of tequila.

"YAY RORY! Okay now lets watch the guys!" Rory looked up to see all 4 of them running around in the buff. That was when Rory's eyes found logan and were fixated on him. He had such an amazing body. what the hell, im not falling for him, so hes cute big deal. she has always know that, its no different than its always been.

They guys came back and Rory's and Logan's eyes met and when Rory realized that Logan new she was staring at him she looked down and blushed.

"Okay Ace, your turn! Truth or dare? Ohh and I have a new rule, you and your team get to vote on it being an individual dare or a group dare" Rory's head shot up, she thought be brave you can do this. They are your friends if your going to do something stupid then I should do it with them.

"Fine, dare"  
"I dare you to make out with me 5 minutes" the group had their suspicions that logan liked rory and rory liked him back but because they had always been so close it was hard to tell.

Honor and Steph took this as their moment to jump in! "I vote for it just to be rory!" honor shouted "Yeah i agree rory you can handle this by yourself!" Rory glared at steph and then looked at honor.

"fine, but.."having another shot of liquid courage "steph you have to make out with colin for the same amount of time"rory shot back and earned dagger filled looks from colin and steph. Logan made her way over to rory and led her over to the couch behind the group. Rory's heart was racing she had wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by logan for as long as she could remember. Logan cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in. When their lips meant it was like fireworks. They couldn't get enough of each other. Rory put on hand on his chest his her other was on his arm. Logan slid hid hand from her cheek to her neck and he had his other arm wrapped around her waist as to bring them closer together.

Honor looked stunned as they were both so into it then she realized so was everyone else. Everyone was staring at the couple and then turned to colin and steph. They worse than rory and logan looked as if they were about to crissen the couch. Honor then realized that this was the longest 5 minutes of her life and turned to Finn who had the stop watch. "How much longer do they have?"

Finn let out a laughed and turned to face the group."They were finished 10 minutes ago. I just wanted to wait and see how long they can last. Is that okay with everyone?"

12 minutes later...The still watched at how they never had parted.

"Okay I think I"ve seen enough, I love my brother and Rory but now that logan is on top of rory I really don't want to see what will happen next, plus steph is about to loose her dress."

Finn yelled out "27 minutes and counting, are you guys almost done yet?"

Rory heard finn's voice and it was like a jolt of reality had gone through her body! She had just made out with logan for 27 minutes and he was now on top of her with his tie all messed up and both their hair was lets just say not how it was when the game had started. Rory had forgotten about everything when she was kissing Logan, she felt such passion and wanting. But she shook off as the alcohol as logan did too. Colin and steph however were a different story they walked back to the group completely connected and holding hands.

She blushed at Finn's comment got up and then sat back down next to Honor not even making eye contact with Logan, she couldn't if she did he would have been able to see in her eyes that she felt so much more for him that friends.

Honor sensed Rory's uncomfortable feelings once again and the looked over at steph who just nodded. Then steph spoke up breaking the awkward silence "Hey were going to go take our hair down and go call lorelai just to make sure everything is going smoothly over there. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory as she walked away, he always knew that she was different from the rest of the society bimbos and so was steph, it was just because she was one of his best friends."Honor, Rory why would you do that, I just made out with COLIN!"

"Steph the concept of you liking my colin is weird, since well hes an ass, but you guys are so great together and you like him and he definitely has feelings for you, so why not go for it!" Honor turned to Rory so she could voice her opinion on the topic, which would also back her up.

"Steph you both acted on your feelings tonight, and from the looks of it you aren't the only one who enjoyed it!" The 3 girls went up into rory's room in the main house and called lorelai and chris.

"Hey girls, having fun?"

"I guess you could say that" Rory said as she blushed.

"Well don't get to comfortable their because I have a surprise for you." With that Lorelai and Chris ."we just wanted to tell you guys that we have a surprise for you. All of your parents think that you are spending the night here but we thought that you guys might have more fun in Stars hollow's small town world away from all the high society freaks. what do you say, you guys can stay here tonight and head over there tomorrow?"

"ummm lorelai have i told you how much i love you!"

"Honor i love you and all you guys! okay well have fun, there is a cleaning service coming tomorrow also so don't worry"

"oh rory real quick, Okay you father would kill me for telling you this but I just want to make sure that if any of you guys decide to well ya know, have sex, there are condoms in every bed room in the first drawer of the night stand. I'm sure all the guys have them at the ready on them but I didn't want to take any chances also there is a morning after pill in my bathroom up stairs for emergencies, I am not naive enough to think that all you guys over there won't try something, but just be careful please. I mean I know giving 20 and 22 year olds condoms is like an invite to have sex, but I just wouldn't want anything to happen and you guys be unprepared." Rory just smiled.

"Don't worry everything is under control. Ill text you when we get there tomorrow!"

"Okay bye sweets, love you and have a ton of fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thanks to all my new followers and readers! Please review pleaseee :) literally makes me so happy to get your feedback and to see what you guys have to say! **

**Disclaimer: yo propio nada :) I own nothingggg!...sadly :(**

Chapter 3: Just friends, nothing more..right?

Rory could see the wheels turning in Steph's head, like logan, colin, and finn, steph had followed in their footsteps as not really ever having a real boyfriend. She never wanted to get close enough to someone that they would be able to hurt her. This was because of her parents awful marriage, which was common in society, marriages weren't happy, they were forced. Honor was snuggled up to josh on one of the big chairs in the den of the main house. They had all decided to spend the night in the main house instead because it would be more comfortable. The boys were outside talking to colin and trying to tell him that dating steph would be a good thing since it was steph.

Rory went over to steph. "Hey" Rory said with a soft smile

"Hey" steph said quickly trying to hide the sense of sadness she was feeling. though rory being her perceptive self picked up on it right away. "It's Colin Steph, he would never hurt you, hes one f your best friends, if anything he would be one of the guys who would kill anyone who even came close to hurting you." Rory said honestly.

steph looked up at her best friend."Yeah I guess deep down I know that, but what if we break up, what if i mess it up, ive never been in a real relationship before and what if our friendship is ruined. I can't live without him ror!"

rory looked at steph, she knew how she felt, trusting someone with your heart, knowing that they could break it is hard, but this was colin, he would do anything for her. Rory knew that even if they broke up not being friends wouldn't be an option."You will always be as close as you are now steph, and if you guys get together you can finally know what its like, whether you choose to deny it, we all know that you and colin have been dancing around each other for years. Tonight will make what you both have wanted for so long happen. So let it." Rory gave steph a reassuring smile. "So does that mean you will do the same with logan, i saw how you two were looking at each other."

"Steph logan is my best friend, nothing more. Now are you going to go talk to colin?" steph not in the mood to argue, took a deep breath and stood up. "Here goes nothing."

Rory watched her and colin walk off and just as they did logan and finn came in from the patio and joined rory in the kitchen. "Hey guys! Finally right" she gestured pointing to outside.

"Seriously, I never though they would suck it up and admit they liked each other, but I'm so glad they finally have."

"Mate, colin is already so whipped" finn said laughing, logan and rory joined in because they all knew it was so true. He hadn't been going out with other girls for a while.

"So what movie shall we watch?" rory turned to the boys

"ummm, love in case you hadn't noticed the sun is coming up, its 5:45 in the morning, i thinks its time to sleep."  
rory let out a yawn, "I was wondering why I was so tired" she said giggling

"Well I guess we should just go to bed." She walked into the living room with colin and finn to fine honor and josh asleep.

"Well i guess we should just leave the patio doors open so colin and steph can come in. I'm going to bed, you guys can sleep where ever, ill see you ummm..well i guess this afternoon and then we can head for stars hallow"

"night love" finn said as he gave her a hug. "night ace" logan hugged her tightly as if he didn't want to let go.

Rory went upstairs, and changed out of her dress, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then laid in bed. For the first time, she was able to think about everything that had happened. I mean she kissed logan and now that she definitely felt more sober and her hangover coming on and she still had the same feelings when he had hugged her right now, she was scared that she really might be falling for her best friend. Rory heard the door open around 6:20 and found a happy steph run up the stairs and open the door to rory's room.

"Okay, well i guess you get to say i told you so!" said an excited stephanie

"ohh steph im so happy for you both!" she leaned over to her best friend who was now sitting on her bed and gave her a hug.

Rory and steph were beginning to let their sleepiness over take them "I'm so happy ror" said a very honest steph "I'm glad" said rory full of sincerity and with a sweet smile.

Around 1:45 in the afternoon rory decided to get up, she let steph sleep still and took a shower. She packed her bag for stars hallow and grabbed the book she had most recently been reading. She walked down the stairs and made coffee. She walked out side to find Honor saying good by to Josh. Honor came back into the house with a smile on her face and went into the kitchen to join rory.

"Morning" honor said with a huge smile on her face "Morning honor" rory said "I see your chipper this morning"

"Josh just told me that he loved me!" she said squealing! "Oh my god! Honor thats amazing! I' so happy for you guys!" Rory said hugging her friend.

"I know, I can't believe it, but I really do love him, more than anything."she said in a confident and excited voice.

"Well in that case, today, or i guess tonight we must celebrate!" rory handed honor a cup of coffee "Is josh coming with us, i mean he can if he wants"

"I wish, he has to go to this thing in upstate new york so I won't get to see him until later this week"

"well we will still have fun, i mean it will be like a little family week, with just the 6 of us" rory said

"I know we haven't had time just for ourselves in a while, last night was so much fun to! I can't even begin to tell you!"

"I'm glad! and you deserve it miss yale grad! Oh also I was thinking we could head to the hallow around 4, its going to take a while to get there, plus we could all have dinner at lukes." "sounds great ror, oh by the way, you and logan were getting pretty cozy on the couch last night"

"I don't know what your talking about Honor, logan and I are just friends, we don't like each other like that." deep down rory felt it hard to get those last few words out.

"I'm just saying" she said with her hands up. sensing she wasn't going to get anything else out of rory she decided to change the subject onto Colin and Steph. "Hey so have you talked to steph about colin, or better yet did they talk last night, because i though i saw them kissing on the patio but I was so tired so I can't be sure." she asked

"YEAH THEY DID!" said an excited rory

"its about time they finally admit their feelings for each other!"

"I know I'm so happy for them! Oh hey guys" Finn and Logan walked in followed by steph and colin.

"Ohh god, its so bloody early" said a hungover finn

"its almost 2:30 Finn"

"Yes love, but we only got to sleep at like 6!"

"FIne Finn, here just have a cup of coffee." finn gratefully accepted the coffee

"So ace whats the plan for today?"

"Well, honor and I were thinking that if we left by 3:45-4 ish then we could get to stars hallow in enough time to still eat dinner at lukes and hang out for a bit, and celebrate" rory said winking at honor and then at steph.

The group all got ready and dressed. Honor, steph, and rory all drove down in honors car, while the boys took finn's escalade. They arrived in stars hallow at around 7:45 since they left on time and the traffic wasn't awful. They went straight to lukes and rory called her mom to let her know that they got there okay.

the group was happy to be away from their families and all the drama that came with being apart of society. It felt good to get back to their core group, which was really like their family. Well, besides rory's parents, who were like the adoptive parents of the entire group. The group walked into lukes and were warmly welcomed by luke.

"hey rory! its really good to see you, well all of you!"

"I know its good to be back, plus we have missed the coffee, and well the burgers and fries!"

"I'll get everyones usuals started, and i know its been a while since we have seen you all around here."

By the end of their dinner finn was behind the counter pouring coffee for customers and luke was yelling at him to get out. Mean while the rest of the group was arguing over where they should go for vacation. The whole group was arguing over where to go when finn finally retuned and luke brought them all pie.

"well why don't we all go through the places again, as I remember colin i think you wanted to do germany, finn you wanted to do australia or disneyworld, steph you wanted something tropical i think you had settled on Bora Bora, and Ace I think you said Asia, and honor i think you said that you were on board with going some where tropical, and I think I can speak for myself and Josh in saying that we should just get the hell out of hartford and away from our parents for awhile,well accept for you Ace." logan said thinking about how when the 5 of them had been trying to decide about what to do for this summer they always ended up getting so drunk that they would decide just to go for disney world for the whole summer.

"Wait , Disney World, okay I think I can drop my Asia dream for right now if we are guaranteed to go there" rory said smiling.

"Well I mean mate we do have 3 months practically for summer, so maybe we can do a few different places, I mean between all of us we should be able to afford a big trip" finn said to logan

"Yeah I guess your right, so what if we do this we will go to 3 places total, the girls can pick one place and the guys will pick one and they we can decide on the third together, oh and Disney World isn't included in the choices because we will go regardless."

Steph, Rory, and Honor turned to each other as the four boys did on the other side of the table. "Okay so I say we go to Bora Bora or some where like it since well its summer and hello i miss the beach!" said an excited steph

"I agree tropical, hot, and beachy sounds good, since last year we didn't really go anywhere for the summer together, and lets face it the beach by yourself is not as fun" said Honor

"well, I have a feeling colin will win his germany trip and well geographically, bora bora is pretty far away" said a logical rory

"But we need the beach!" argued steph

"And steph I agree, so why don't we go to Monte Carlo, its closer plus we haven't been since we were kids, and even then it's not like we were really ever able to go together!"

"Oh my god rory! How did i not think of that, I haven't been there since i was a sophomore in high school, and that means logan hasn't been since he was in 8th grade!"

"Ahhhhh yes, Go rory! Okay so then it's decided, but wait what if finn wins"

Honor turned to the two girls, "one, i mean colin doesn't loose, and two we can go to australia as the third place, i mean I know finn hasn't been home in forever, plus Australia has great beach clubs!"

"YAY okay goood, plus its ot like the boys could ever truly say no to us.

As the three girls had predicted colin won, and they had chosen germany, and the girls then announced their choices and about going to australia as well.

"Ahhh loves, you guys are the greatest, much better than these guys" logan and colin just rolled their eyes as josh laughed at an excited finn.

"Okay so I guess we just have to decide where to first." Rory said jumping in

"Actually before we decide that I have to talk to you all about something." Honor said in a more serious tone.

"Well as you all know I have just graduated YALE"

"really honor, well congrats it must have slipped my mind" logan said sarcastically

"anyway, all of you were initiated into the life and death birgade freshman year. and since my junior year i was soly in charge of the group because i was the only one apart old enough to lead from the 5 founding families."

"Wait honor are you saying what i think you are saying?" said colin

"yes, guys you all are legacies of the founding families of our society, and seeing that i have just graduated and you all will be juniors next year, you five are now the new leaders." said honor proudly

"wow! i mean i guess we all kind of knew it was coming but honor the society won't be the same without you!" rory said realizing that she wasn't going to be very involved anymore

"Are you kidding, just because i'm not in charge anymore doesn't mean I won't be around! rory look at your parents, more so than our parents who just contribute financially, your parents still come occasionally to events for fun!"

"Wait, so honor what does this have to do with our summer vacation?" said colin

"well for two reasons really, one its summer now, as of well yesterday, and the month of june starts next week which means.."

logan finishing for honor"the annual kick off to summer event"

"exactly, I will still be there and help you guys plan, but its all up to you 5 now, your in technically logan , since the Huntzburger's got the Morgan's, Vanderbulit's, Macrea's, and Gilmore's to join in, you are technically the one to make all the final brings me to the second reason of how this affects our summer plans for the location..." honor said

logan again jumped in realizing where his sister was going with all of this, "...we have to pick the location as one of our 3 vacation places, well if we want to still go to all three, right honor."

"yes. so where will it be guys?" honor looked at the group. logan turned to finn who was looking at colin who was staring at steph, who looked to rory for the answer on what to do.

"well, I would say disney world, i mean its in the U.S.,so we could spend more money on the actual event and stunt more so than if it was out of the country we could make it fun, and its in florida, i mean the summer scene out there is fun, i remember us going our freshman year for spring break and we had a lot of fun." rory remembering their miami trip, they had gone for their freshman year spring break at YALE, and then she remembered how logan had pretty much succeeded to have a new girl every night. Each one of them bring more of an air head than the last. As she was thinking about it she became almost sad, it seemed like logan would date any girl in the world before he would ever consider her. Rory snapped out of her thoughts trying not to show the realization of what she had just figured out in her mind.

"I think thats a great idea ace, I mean we loved miami, and we could plan a really cool stunt at the theme park, i mean no one has ever really done an event at a theme park before, let alone disney world!"

"Well, I think you guys have made up your mind, plus it seems like you guys are already coming up with some great ideas. On friday, we are having dinner unfortunately with all of our families, they will make you the new leaders, and will talk to you guys about whats in store for the summer event." said honor proud of the group.

"Hey, its getting late, we should go." rory said getting up from the table. She couldn't believe how much just sitting next to logan was affecting her, she finally realized why she was always so judgmental of the girls logan brought around and why she would get butterflies in her stomach when he would look at her, or how he could make her loose her train of thought just with one simile. No matter how hard she fought it, she had fallen for her best friend logan Huntzburger, and she had fallen hard.

The group were driving to rory's stars hallow house now, colin and steph were in the back seat practically on top of each other, finn was being stupid and trying to convince honor that it would be a good idea to convince honor that doing a giant beer pong game would be a good life and death brigade activity, and logan was driving. Now that rory had realized that she liked him, she didn't know how to act around him or what to say, this never happened to her around guys, but leave it to logan to leave her with no words.

"Hey ace, you okay there, your like not even blinking." he said with a chuckle

"I'm fine" she said quickly, but still looking forward. Logan now was trying to mimic her and make rory laugh in doing so. He glued his hands to the starring wheel sat up straight and looked intently at the road in front of him with a deer in the head lights look about him.

"logan what are you doing" rory sad laughing, there was no way she could keep up her straight face when he was doing that.

"Oh ya know, i'm just channeling my inner ace." rory blushed at his remark realizing what she looked like

"Anything you want to talk about ace?" logan said sincerley. rory trying to divert the attention away from her look back at colin and steph and said "yeah, how is it that they don't have to ever come up for air, I mean seriously" she said laughing and trying to push her self conscious thoughts out of her head.

"I don't know ace, but i must say we gave them a run for their money last night" said logan smirking

rory blushed a very deep shade of red and stared forward again. It was going to be harder than she though to keep her secret of liking logan exactly what it was. A SECRET. Logan noticing her uncomfortable body language decided to change the subject.

"So Ace, whats the theme for the movie night tonight?"

"well... I was thinking we could do a scary night, ya know we can do the main three, the grudge, halloween, and scream." honor hearing the movies had just listed immediately said "NO RORY, those movies are so scary! And Josh isn't even here so its not like I have a distraction"

"I'll be a good distraction love" said finn in a sarcastic seductive voice. everyone in the car was laughing at this point, even steph and colin had joind the conversation and come up for air.

"Ohhhh but we must get snacks, i mean if were really doing scary movies i need to eat!" said rory

"are you ever not hungry rory, i mean we literally just at dinner and like 3 pies at lukes, one you pretty much finished yourself!" said colin in amazement

"Colin, you think you would be immune to my eating habits after all these years" logan laughing at a still baffled colin as rory named off everything they needed to get, and how she had ordered pizza and chinese food as well. "Believe me, its not like we will be sleeping after these movies, plus you guys will be hungry soon,i am just thinking ahead." said rory

"Ohhh love don't forget the booze! If I'm going to be scared I might as well be drunk as well"

"Finn your always drunk, how are you not drunk right now" said logan

"well, luke doesn't serve alcohol, so I was at a lost, plus i finished the fun flask on the way up to the vineyard the other day, because, i needed a heavy buzz to get through a car ride with my parents"

"touche" was all logan answered. The group headed to Doose's Market and got all the necessary foods for their movie night. They made their way to the house. The boys brought all the bags in as the girls set up the food, got out the movies, and brought out extra pillows and blankets into the living room. The stars hallow house was one that they always could escape to, it was close enough to hartford that they could go anytime, but far enough away to feel like a different world. Mostly because well the small town life here was like another world to them, it was quirky, slow, and laid back which were things their daily lives unfortunately lacked. This house was their true home, it was their unique, quirky, and fun 6 person fun filled family home.

The group had finished the grudge and were half way through halloween when honor and finn had fallen asleep. Colin and steph had disappeared to get 'more popcorn' but hadn't returned. Logan look at the room and pulled rory into him. "I guess its just us Ace" he said Rory relaxed in his arms fighting the urge to just turn her head and kiss him. The movie saved her however, it was a particularly intense seen and rory couldn't help but bury her head in logan's chest.

"Why do you let me pick the movies, all i ever do is pick scary ones and then i end up like this at 1:45 in the morning trying not to listen to every creaking noise this house makes" she said with a hopeless and innocent look on her face.

"oh come on ace, you know i would never let anyone hurt you." he said sincerley rory wished that she could just tell him how she felt, but she knew that he wasn't the girl friend type of guy. he was the reigning playboy of YALE, he would never settle down, not in college at least, and not willingly. Plus the minor detail that rory knew that he didn't like her, i mean he had the chance for years and never taken it.

"i know" she said with a smile. Logan looked down at her sparkling blue eyes. She was so beautiful he thought to himself, but he didn't like her like that. She was his best friend, like steph, she was practically like his sister. But he had to admit, he never though honor or steph was as engaging or beautiful as he thought rory was. He shook the feelings away from the scotch he had drank with finn earlier and him being tired. He felt rory's breathing settle and he realized she had fallen asleep on him again like she had the other day. He began to run his hands through her hair, he looked down at the sleeping brunette, it was rory his best friend, his very attractive best friend, but still his best friend. Rory was special, he could never do what he did with other girls. He shoved these thoughts away and drifted off to sleep, he didn't have to worry about this, rory was just his friend, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hi to all my amazing readers! Thanks to all of my new followers and to the people who reviewed! I love reading your comments! This chapter is a bit of a filler but there is a bit of rogan action,but its not my best.. Don't worry the excitement will be building! :) **

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything sadly.. :(

Chapter 4: Snappy come back Dorothy Parker know about you?

The next morning rory woke up to find herself surrounded by logan's arms. She had always felt so safe and warm in his arms, but now it felt even more special to her. She looked up and saw logan sleeping , his breathing was calm and she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked sleeping.

All of a sudden finn came screaming through the living room and everyone!

"WHAT THE HELL FINN!" Colin yelled coming down the stairs with steph trailing behind him

"SERIOUSLY FINN! OMG AND HES NAKED!" Logan yelled throwing the blanket over both his and rory's eyes

"FINN GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"colin said scoldingly

"Mate, I feel so light and free and the temperature is so nice"  
"NOW FINN!" colin said warningly

"mate, you really need to loosen up, colin you already always have a stick up your ass but now its worse" said finn

"Hey guys I come barring food!" Honor come in and stepped into the foyer, "OH MY GOD FINN, REALLY YOUR GOING THROUGH ONE OF YOUR NAKED PHASES NOW! WE"VE BEEN HERE LESS THAN TWO DAYS!"

"Finn just go put clothes on please" logan pleaded with his friend.

"Fine, but you have to promise that I get to plan our activities this evening!" he said poutingly

"FINN!" rory jumped in still under the blanket "Last time you planned hte activities, Steph and I had to call Honor to get you guys to come off the roof because you 3 got so drunk that you got on top of my house and were singing or shall I say yelling the national anthem at the top of your lungs.."

The three boys laughed at the memory.

"Exactly love, I bring the excitement and hilarious memories into your life, plus good drinks" finn said confidently

"Finn were in stars hallow, its not exactly the same" she said laughing

"Gilmore challenge accepted! I am going to make this the best night we will ever had here, Logan, Colin, I may need your help" he said excitedly

"Oh god" steph said looking to rory from the stairs. "Its going to be a long night!"

"Steph, thats the understatement of the century" rory said still from under the blanket.

"So finn" honor said looking at the celling still "any chance you can put on some clothes now"

"Well, I guess if i must."

"Yes finn!" everyone echoed back

"You all have no appreciation for my amazing body, you all can't see what your missing out on" With that Finn put on clothes and everyone went into the kitchen to get the bagels, coffee, muffins, donuts, and danishes, that Honor had brought from luke's.

"So whats on the agenda for today?"

"Umm excuse me I though it was Finn's turn to decide that!" Finn came in now clothed.

"Fine Finn, what do you have in mind" said steph

"Well my darling stephanie, I think that you, Rory, and Honor will be pleased to hear that I have booked a spa day for you at the Dragon Fly"

"WAIT SERIOUSLY" was Honor's response, as rory choked on the coffee she was drinking, that was the last thing she though was going to come out of Finn's mouth.

"Yes well I thought you guys could use the day to get ready for this evening!"He turned to logan and colin "as for you two, I need your help planning" Finn said in a voice that drew strong similarities to an excited teenage girl.

"Oh yes, anything for you Finnagen." logan said sarcastically. He was sitting next to rory and he was playing with her hair, he didn't know why but any chance he got to touch her in any way he just couldn't resist. Not in like the creepy way, but in the way that he just felt this attraction to her, ever since their "truth or dare" session in the pool house he felt like something between them had tried to push it to the back of his mind though knowing that him and rory were friends and thats all they should be, he dismissed his thoughts as him not having gotten laid in awhile. With that he stopped playing with her hair and began bringing himself out of his thoughts and back into the conversation.

After Breakfast the girls got ready and Logan called frank to pick them up and take them around for the day. Frank at this point was more like a therapist to the group and less of a driver, he knew all their secrets, and he saw them usually at their craziest since he always drove them home when they had been drinking.

"Hey Frank" all the girls greeted as he opened the door for them. "Ladies" he replied "Its a pleasure to see you as always."

As soon as they got in the limo steph opened a bottle of champagne and the three girls began speculating about what events tonight would hold.

"Wait s steph, you must share with us, how have things been with colin?! we really haven't talked about it much! I mean its a big deal, those three don't have 'real girlfriends'!" honor said excitedly

steph broke out in a huge grin "He's been so great! I mean he's still his uptight colin self, but hes been a good boyfriend so far."

"Steph thats so great, you guys seem great together!"

"yeah you two sure sounded great together last night" steph polished off almost a full glass of champagne with that comment. But steph turned to the two of them. "Lets just say, in that department, colin has no flaws what so ever" said a suggestive sounding steph. The 3 girls began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god!" rory said "We forgot to tell frank about the big news!" Honors eyes lit up in agreement! Honor pressed the button causing the divider to go down. "Frank we have news!" Rory said excitedly

"Oh god I hope!" frank said smiling

"Oh yes quite good!" rory said smiling back as she looked at steph to make the announcement! "Colin and I are dating!"

"wait exclusively" frank said as a smile crept over his face. "Yes frank, exclusively!" she said unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Ohhh I am very happy for the two of you! Congratulations steph any one who makes any one of those three settle down deserves a medal.

"In that case, we should stop by Tiffnay's and use colin's black card to buy a little gold necklace as a reminder."

Frank chuckled at stephanie, "perhaps" .He knew that the two had liked each other for some time now but neither of them were able to ever really admit it. he was happy to see them finally together.

They arrived at the spa, the three girls slightly tipsy but still normal.

"HI Michele!"

"Hello little lorelai and little lorelai's friends" he said in his french accent dripping with sarcasm

"Oh michel i'm hurt that you don't remember our names" honor's voice dripping with sarcasm as her and steph looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Just as michele was about to reply sookie came in the room!

"AHHHHH rory! I thought i heard you guys!" said an excited sookie "HI sookie!" rory said as she got a big hug!

"LUNCH!"

"what" honor said smiling at the happy woman in front of them.

"LUNCH! I am making you threee lunch!"

"well we can't object to that!" said steph

"Goood! I will start now and I'll see you later, I saw you on the schedule for the spa so have fun!"

"Okay bye sookie!" siad rory as the three girls waved bye as they went toward the spa part of the inn.

Rory was happy to be getting away from logan for a bit. She felt so nervous around him that it was like she couldn't breathe. No guy had ever made her feel this way before, I mean not that she had been with a lot of guys, she really had only had 2 boyfriends, each being summer romances that ended shortly after summer came to a close. Rory couldn't help it though even though logan made her unbelievably crazy sometimes all he had to do was flash one of his famous smiles at her and she would just melt.

The three girls had now gotten massages, followed by avocado masks, mud baths, they also took a steam, and after that enjoyed a bath with aromatherapy followed lastly by manicures and pedicures. After their long day of pampering were now eating a rather late lunch.

"I wonder what the guys are planning, I'm almost scared to go back" Rory said laughing but still being completely honest, when the 3 of them got together there was no stopping them.

"I know, God I hope Finn won't be naked again" Steph pointed out as all three of them flinched at the image from this morning.

"Sookie is a god!" Rory announced incredibly full.

"Tell me about it! There is no one who can top that woman!" said steph "So Honor, Rory told me about the whole I love you thing with Josh!" steph squealed

Honors face lit up "I know I'm so happy I mean we have been dating for all through college, and like he has told me before, but he said I was his true love and stuff" **(A.N:** **I know in ch.2 I said that it was the first time, but I made a mistake so just go with it..SORRY!)**

"Honor you and Josh are so perfect together! Seriously too freaking cute!" said Rory

"Rory, speaking of too cute..." Honor turned to look at steph.

"...We've seen you be pretty focused on a pretty cute guy recently" steph said as she took a sip of her cucumber water.

"What?" rory asked surprised. Could they really tell that she liked logan, was it that oblivious, did logan know. rory could feel her face getting slightly red but she just look a sip of her water avoiding eye contact with either of the girls in front of her.

"Oh come on Rory, you don't think logan is cute at all, not even a little bit?" Honor asked.

"Sure I guess, and he knows it." Rory said trying to sound casual

"well you've got me there" honor looked at steph. Though before steph could continue the conversation rory jumped in saying "oh look its 3:15, we should go and see what the boys are up too."

"Rory" Honor tried. "Honor we should go, I'll meet you guys out front I forgot my phone in the room." Rory got up from the table and left. She couldn't have this conversation, not yet, not when she didn't even know how she felt first. Plus if she said it out loud it would only make it more real, causing her to 'face the music' as her mom would say.

"So Finn, whats the plan for tonight?" said Logan

"Well, I thought we could do bit of a blast from the past night type thing, like all of our old stand byes from high school since well, we are in this little precious town, I don't wan to leave them too scared" Colin and Finn laughed but agreed. "Thank God the Gilmore's have their house a little farther away on the outskirts of town or I think Taylor would have come and killed us well at least finn by now" said colin

"shut up colin, your such a tight ass sometimes."

"So Finn, what are you thinking exactly, because knowing you I'm sure you already have everything pretty much planned out." said logan curiously

"well mate, I thought we would start with a favorite from everyone, honor and steph already had theirs today with the whole thing, colin you get to have sex with steph, well I guess thats up to her but your together now and well she is like you favorite person sooo.." finn said as he smirked

"Shut up finn" colin said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"anyway, I already had a naked phase and am getting to plan this, plus I have included alcohol so I'm good. Oh and then for Rory we will end our evening with another movie night that she I am sure has all the rations for since well she is her lovely for you Logan, I could get you a blond"

Logan laughed at his friend. Colin just rolled his eyes and looked at finn. "or Finn maybe he wants a certain brunette with sparkling blue eyes" colin said smirking at his friend.

"what are you talking about colin" said logan shocked

"Oh come on logan we know you like rory, God we saw you playing with her hair at breakfast and last night when she fell asleep like in your arms."

"Colin, Rory and I are best friends, we have known each other forever, she is my friend, nothing more" Logan chocked that last part out, but he didn't know why, it was true rory was just just a friend and nothing more.

Finn just laughed at his friend who was practically as whipped as colin was, yet he couldn't even admit to liking their little reporter girl.

"Anyway logan if your going to be difficult, i'll just buy you a new bottle of your favorite scotch"

logan just rolled his eyes "thanks finn, so was that your big thing?"  
"Oh God NOOOOO! But the rest is a surprise, I just need you logan to keep frank on call for the whole night for us, just incase and for you to go with colin to get all the alcohol for tonight and food and such. Oh and here I made a list"

"Holy Shit Finn, your not going to make your special drink are you"

"Ummm duhhh thats what will be in everyones glasses tonight!"

"It's going to be a long night logan" was all colin said as they headed to get all the stuff on finn's list. Finn on the other hand was furiously setting up the patio, he thought since it was summer and the weather was nice that outside was the best they wouldn't see it right as they walked in. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for tonight, this would definitely be a fun evening especially with his signature drink in the mix.

The boys returned about 45 mins before the girls did and were now in the kitchen cooking as finn was making his drink of which he called his 'lethal weapon'

The girls pulled into the driveway and went inside to get ready for the evening. They went into the kitchen and saw the boys. "Well hi guys" steph greeted the trio, as she went up to kiss colin.

"Hey steph, Honor, Hey ace" logan said as he touched her arm seeing as he was standing right next to her.

"Hey, so how was your day" she directed at them

"Oh love, it was awesome" finn said enthusiastically

"Well theres your answer then ace" logan said as he smirked. rory just rolled her eyes. Honor was now snacking on some of the carrot sticks on the table.

"So, girls shall we go get ready for Finn's Fun evening." Honor said sarcastically. The guys stayed down stairs as they finished cooking and as finn continued to concoct more and more of his drink each batch becoming stronger than the last.

Rory walked over to Honor's room "Hey Honor what are you wearing?"

"Thats a good question, umm probably this dress" Honor pointed to a coral spaghetti strap dress that went down to the floor.

"Ohh thats cute!" rory said looking at the pretty dress "What are you going to wear?" Honor asked curiously as she finished touching up her makeup. "I have no idea!" said a confused rory. "well come on" she said as she walked out the door, "lets go find out" honor said with a smile. Honor looked through rory's closet. She saw many things that rory could wear, but she wanted rory to wear something that would really make her pop, she in other words wanted to test a theory about her brother. "Hey ror is this everything you brought" honor asked rory as she was putting on mascara.

"Ummm yeah, well my mom has some stuff from the last time she stayed her in that closet to the left but thats it." rory said distracted by trying to put on her mascara without blinking which was something she hadn't quite mastered. She could do calc but make up was a whole other story. Honor went to the other closet and began to look through the different dresses that were in there. Honor stopped when she found a dress that couldn't be more perfect. She had remembered it from a couple of years ago. Honor remembered that when they went on their miami trip for spring break she had borrowed it from Rory when she went on a date with Josh.

"Hey Rory what about this?" honor showed Rory the dress

"Ohh i always wondered what happened to that dress! I haven't seen it in a while. But isn't it kinda low?"

Honor laughed at how much of a mary rory still was, and then it occurred to honor, she must have at least been right about the part that rory had a thing for logan, why else would she really care, i mean its not like they were going out, well at least she didn't think they were, and even if they did it wouldn't matter because they would already be drunk. "Oh come on rory, don't be such a nun, go change I won't take no for an answer!"

"Fine Honor!" rory said as she grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to change into the pale blue dress that was a strapless and flowy dress that went about 1 1/2 inches above the knee.

Steph came in rory's room to see if the other girls were ready, steph was wearing a white skirt with a lavender tank top that had lace around the top. Her hair was in light waves parted down the middle and she was wearing strappy sandals. "Hey steph! You look cute!"  
"Thanks Honor! Colin likes purple so ahaha ya know" said steph laughing

"Belive me I so do, I thought josh liked these earrings so i wore them all the time" honor said laughing remembering the time.

"So where's rory?" steph said looking around

"Oh shes changing, and I'm testing a theory" honor said mischievously

"Operation Rogan?" steph said in a mysterious voice Honor burst out laughing! "Yes!" Just as they finished talking Rory stepped out in the dress here hair draped over her shoulder and her small silver locket that logan had given her coincidently here senior year when she was named valedictorian of their senior class.

"Rory you look great!" Honor said

"Really, its not too, ya know.." rory said unsure of showing so much skin

"No rory really! You look amazing!" steph said reassuringly

"Okay, so are we ready to see what s waiting for us downstairs"

"Ugh I guess, at least there will be booze" Honor said

"True, lets go"

The boys had just finished up dinner and were bringing it out on the patio.

Logan brought out the last of the lobster and fin brought out a huge pitcher of his 'lethal weapon'. The girls followed finns signs to the patio that he had put up. There was a nice candle lit dinner on the patio and the girls took a step back stunned at the spread before them!

"WOW Finn! This looks amazing!" said rory completely astonished, she didn't expect something so unFinn like.

"Thanks loves, I try! here drinks all around" he said with a big smile. Rory took a sip of the drink and felt the burn run down her throat.

"Geeze Finn, is this like 95% alcohol?" rory asked finn astonished at how strong the drink tasted.

"Then it isn't strong enough, I will be right back with the vodka" he said as if she needed reassurance.

"Oh Finn" rory said under her breath "Hey ace!" She turned to see logan right behind her, he looked good, he was wearing jeans and a fitted white t-shirt.

"Looking good Ace, if i do say so myself" logan said with one of his famous smiles that made rory melt. She felt her face turn red. "well you don't look half bad yourself" she shot back taking a gulp of her drink, she was going to need several more to get through this evening.

"So ready to eat?" logan asked her staring at her, he couldn't believe how good she looked dare he say she looked sexy? wait what where did that come from, this was rory, his best friend rory! 'Logan is that ever even a question?" she said teasing him.

"well then shall we" he lead her over to the table and everyone began to eat. Finn brought out the vodka and 2 other types of alcohol as he poured them straight into the pitcher. After about 45 minutes the group was stuffed and more than slightly tipsy, rory could feel herself begin to loosen up. Since well she was just polishing off her second cup of finns magic mixture.

"Shall we move on to phase two" Finn inquired to the group

"lead the way Finn" Honor announced

"Oh love, I must say that I have a little extra surprise for you." Honor looked at finn

"I'm not making out with you finn!" honor said laughing

"well that wasn't what I was going to say, but hey that offer is always there" he said as he winked at her "whats the surprise finn?" honor asked getting excited.

"Why don't you ask him" Finn gestured behind honor, she looked up and saw josh.

"Ahh Josh" she got up and jumped into his arms! "What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know, kissing my girlfriend" he said to her in a low voice. Honor smiled and kissed him passionately.

"So shall we start now that everyone is here?" Finn said Honor went over to Finn and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahhh, okay well lets start with the fact that you are now all in teams, girls with the person sitting to your left. Rory turned to see logan looking back at her. 'Oh Crap' was all she thought. She took a big gulp of her drink as logan grabbed her hand, "you okay ace?" he asked her

"Ready to kick some ass partner" she responded confidently.

"Lets do it!" he said as he took a nice long drink as well.

"Were going to play poker, YAY I'm dealer, and each of you is going to play one hand as a partnership."

"Whats the catch finn" colin said knowing his friend too well to know that normal poker would be too boring for Finn

"Ohh did I forget to mention that it was strip poker." Rory's mouth dropped to the floor and she suddenly felt very grateful for putting a sweater and a bunch of bracelets on and that she did have loagn as a partner.

About 20 mins later, logan and rory were winning, rory still had her dress on and logan had just taken off his shirt which rory was finding terribly attractive since well, his body was unbelievable. Logan leaned over and whispered in rory's ear "I almost wish you were on a different team, then I would be able to see more of you" Rory felt her face turn a deep dee shade of red. "In your dreams Huntzburger" she shot back trying to remain focused on everything but him "Only, every night ace" he cleverly shot back. Rory and logan ended up winning, but the night wasn't over, not close, finn had more up his sleeve.

"Okay so next game, this should be fun since we have known each other since we were born, but we are going to play 2 truths and a lie." Finn said

"And the lovely twist I can feel coming Finn?" steph said still pretty tipsy but not super drunk yet.

"The team to the left of you is going to make up 2 truths and one like for the team to their left making the other persons partner guess that one lie." Rory and Logan looked at each other, them being competitive people felt they were ready for the challenge. "Oh, but I also forgot that if you get it wrong, I get to decide what you must do as your 'punishment'" Finn said mischievously grinning.

Steph and Colin started started off and were saying 2 truths and a lie about Honor that Josh had to answer "Honor has always wanted a pet, she threw one of the biggest parties at her house ever and never got caught, and the first time she kissed a boy she went up to him and kissed him quoting lorelai 'I just want to know what it would be like'." steph announced

Josh looked confident with his answer "Honor got caught for that party she threw" Josh smirked and kissed Honor on the cheek "i was there" By this time everyone was getting a little more drunk and each round progressed they had already gone around the table twice and everyone had been getting it right.

"You guys are seriously no fun! No one has gotten it wrong! But I guess we will see" Finn turned to Honor and Josh "your turns to make up 2 truths and a lie for Rory to guess about Logan" rory looked at logan locking eyes with him and leaned into him, and whispered to Logan "any last minute things you want to tell me" she sad teasingly

"I think were good Ace, Pretty sure you know all the skeletons in my closet"

"Oh yes, all of them being girls in that second bathrobe you keep for them" she shot back. Logan just laughed at her "snappy comeback does Dorothy Parker know about you?" said a smirking logan. "Shut up Logan" was all rory said and she turned her head to honor and josh.

"Okay rory, the only person logan ever called his girlfriend was Alyssa Milano in a weirdo who's the boss phase, well until maybe now" logan cringed inwardly at the memory, no one knew that except Honor, and what did she mean by until now, and he realized that rory and him were holding hands."next, Logan bought a $25,000 gold plaque to hang in our dad's office that said '#1 Jackass' that sat where his normal plaque was on his desk, and lastly when he was at Andover he dumped a the headmasters car into the lake"

Rory malled them over in here head she knew that Honor was trying to imply something with the whole 'until now' comment, Rory was trying to concentrate but with logan rubbing his thumb against her hand as he was holding was hard because she wanted to relish in the moment. But being herself she pushed the thoughts aside and realized how Honor was trying to trick her. "The last one is the lie!" rory screamed excitedly that she had figured it out "He did that to the headmaster at Rivers not Andover!" she said smartly. Honor was shocked she got it and so was logan, but incredibly happy that she knew him so well. "Keeping tabs on me Ace there" rory blushed, it was hard, but she knew logan really well, I mean they had been best friends forever. "I like to think I know a little about my best friend!" she said as she locked eyes with him coyly and took another sip of her drink.

"This is no fun! Rory your too smart love" finn said drunkly. "Thanks Finn" she said as she laughed at his pouting face "No one has had to do a punishment, are you guys all drunk enough yet!" he looked at them "Finn were fine" Honor said at the drunk australian trying to concentrate on their facial expressions. "NO! Thats it were doing shots" finn said as he went to get the bottle of tequila. "Okay you know what since you all are boring, were just going to play a drinking game."

"Okay Finn just explain the game" logan said smirking at how badly his friend wanted to get them drunk. Rory though being the light weight she was, was beginning to feel the very strong affects of finns drink and she began giggling as she did often when she drank. Honor noticed this and thought this would be the perfect time to shake things up a bit.

"So were going to.." Finn started explaining honor got up and whispered in steph's ear, and steph started laughing "hello love, would you like to share with the class" Honor laughed at Finn's remark, "Oh no finn, I am very sorry continue with your explanation" she said sarcastically and sitting back down next to Josh. Usually Rory would have caught that they were planning something but she was well drunk and the fact that logan was resting his hand on her thigh was well a bit distracting. Rory stared at logan and pondered what it would be like to kiss him again. she suddenly felt a surge of confidence go through her body as finn made them down yet another shot of liquid was now trying to read the directions for some other game there were supposed to play so colin and josh were trying to help him and Honor and steph were carefully watching how rory and logan were becoming more comfortable around each other. They were whispering back and forth. "Hey ace, what ever happened between you and jess" Rory felt a small pang of sadness but a bigger pang of comfort in her heart that logan cared enough to ask about her recently ended relationship. Rory looked his warm brown eyes "I don't know."

Logan pulled rory into him and she laid her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head "His loss Ace." rory tilted her head up at him "yeah?" she said their heads being only inches apart. "Yes rory" he was looking into her big blue sparkling eyes. Rory's eyes lit up he heard her use her name, he always called her ace, she then felt him being to close the gap between them her heart was beating a million miles an hour. "Ahhh I got it!" Finn announced Rory and logan pulled away from each other at the same time dazed and shocked about what had just almost happened. Honor eyes were drawing daggers at The three boys oblivious to what had almost just happened. Rory couldn't believe it herself, was logan really just about to kiss her?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey guys thank you to all my loyal followers and to everyone who has read or started to read my story! It means so much, just as much as when I see you reviewed it! Please review! Its like my favorite thing ever :) Anyway I hope you like this new chapter, I know there isn't as much rogan action yet, but give it time! I HAVE PLANS 3 **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls unfortunately!

Chapter 5: Getting Mad First, Even Later

For the next few days Honor, Josh, Finn, Logan, Colin, Steph, and Rory all hung around stars hallow, they went to all of their favorite places, they went to the movie theater, the soda shop, the bookstore, the inn her mom owned to visit with sookie and annoy michelle, they went to KC's for karaoke night, and they also went to the music store where they ended up seeing lane. Lane was a girl they had met when they had gone to a bar in Woodbridge one night, she was playing in her band hip alien, she also lived in stars hallow, but out of everyone she was closest to rory. It was now thursday morning and they had been there for a week.

"Ahhh how I will miss this coffee" rory said as luke refilled her cup for the 3rd time that morning.

"I love coming here" said steph, "but leaving is always so hard seeing that going home is always such a delight" she said sarcastically"

"Tell me about it, and plus we are going to be seeing them all tomorrow at that family dinner thing." said colin Honor had just walked in with Josh and they both sat down.

"Morning, so excited for the big family dinner tomorrow" said honor in her usual chipper state.

"Well Honor, seeing as now we get to be the heads of these events and take charge of the big stunts I must say yes, I feel as if i am ready for that, though love, seeing all of our wonderful parents will definitely top all that happiness" said finn sarcastically

"Oh come on guys, it won't be that bad, Logan's Grandfather will be there, hes a great buffer seeing as he always backs us up and gets our parents off our case, plus Rory, your mom and dad are going to be there!" honor said reassuringly. No one went against Elias Huntzburger, he was basically the oldest patriarch in the hartford elite and he was not a man you would want to argue with, because no matter what, he always seemed to know how to get what he wanted.

"Aww I haven't seen him in such a long time, I never got to finish debating him on Chekhov's view of women!" said Rory made a mental note to

"You know Gilmore I think you may be the only girl who can go rounds with my grandfather and debate him on almost any topic and get as much enjoyment out of it as he does" said Honor

"Well, he is a pretty cool guy! He's so inspirational I mean I can only wish to be half the journalist he was, or kinda still is"

"Ace you are definitely as great as my grandfather was, ask him I'm sure he will take my side" rory blushed at the compliment and her arm was tingling in the place logan had just rested his hand, as luke was taking everyones orders. Ever since the 'Finn Fun Night' Rory had been trying to figure out if the feelings and what felt like the biggest gravitational pull between her and logan was only in her head or really was there.

"So tomorrow, are we having a sub party, because this dinner may never end and let me tell you mate I can't sit through everyone of those 8 courses from hell." finn said looking a logan.

"Finn the dinner is about us, we can't just bow out, just talk to your good old friend flasky , I know I will be as well."

"Ahh right, thanks for the reminder mate, speaking of parties though when was our last blowout, it has been far too long!"

"it has been quite a while logan, we must make up for lost time." said colin joining in.

"Boys boys, calm down, we will, the life a death brigade will be rise again in a few weeks and in that time we will have planned the bash of a lifetime."

"More like while planning you guys will be having the bash of a life time" rory chimed in causing steph and honor to laugh.

"well thats the best part, if I do recall..." said Josh turning to Honor, isn't that how we came up with all the big stunt ideas."

"Shut up Josh" honor said laughing

"I'll have you know that my stunts and events were always well thought out, they just always were backed up by one of my good friends Mr. Daniels, Captain Morgan, or Mr. Jose Cuervo." she said with that famous Huntzburger smirk.

'Well love if planning involves those friends plus all the others than I am in for a hardcore planning session. I say we do it right away."

"Finn so happy to give you a working insentive" honor said as she rolled her eyes.

The group continued on with their chit chat but rory became preoccupied with her thoughts of the days they had spent in stars hallow. She couldn't help but feel nervous around logan whenever she saw him. She knew that by liking him she was playing with fire, but she couldn't help her self. He was so smart, nice, and handsome, but at the same time he was a complete and total ass because he knew it. He had challenged her all week and she enjoyed their free flowing banter that fueled her attraction to him even more. She went back to her thoughts of the other night, their faces centimeters away from kissing, that she had realized she had fallen for him, and big time she couldn't help but think about him all the time. She knew that he wasn't the commitment type of guy so it could never happen, but it was still nice to dream. That almost kiss between them had sparked this curiosity inside her, she longed to know what it would be like to kiss him like she had when they were playing truth of dare in the pool house, no matter how hard she tried to not remember every little detail of that kiss, it had been playing through her mind on repeat constantly which made her succumb to her feelings for him more and more.

Logan looked at Rory who was staring out the window, she had finished her food and had remained relatively silent throughout most of breakfast. As everyone was paying the bill, he took out a penny and placed set it in her hand. He squeezed it and she looked at him "penny for your thoughts" he said.

"Thanks, sorry I kinda zoned out there for a minute." rory turned her face to the empty table before them, and was shocked to see everyone walking out of the diner

"Haha its all good ace, are you ready to go"

"Yeah, wow I didn't even realize we were leaving" she said incredulously

logan laughed at her surprised reacting"Its all good ace, here."he said as he handed her a large to go cup of coffee. "it isn't quite coffee in a vat, but it should do at least till be get back to hartford" he said

rory was touched by the gesture, he always knew what she had ever needed or wanted even before she knew it herself. "Thanks logan! wow I was actually thinking about getting a cup for the road."

"well thats what friends are for ace"

she smiled outwardly at his use of the word friends as they walked out of the diner and to their friends waiting outside, but inwardly rory felt a pang of sadness knowing that all she would ever be to him.

The car ride back to hartford felt longer than the usual 45 minute drive rory had come accustom to. Finn was in the passenger seat nest to logan, who was driving. Rory was sitting next to steph and colin, Honor and Josh had gone back in his car so it was just the 5 of them left. Rory had called her mom when they were leaving so her mom would be expecting her. Rory had been staring at logan for the car ride, she couldn't help but notice everything about him, from his eyes, to his messy blonde hair, to the subtle smirk permanently in place forever on his face, to his chiseled jaw line and stubble resting their, to his perfectly toned arms that felt like a net of safety and comfort when ever she was surrounded in them.

Steph, sitting next to rory noticed her fixed gaze on logan and added that to the confirmation of her and honors theory that rory had a crush on logan. Steph not wanting to draw attention to rory by trying to snap her out of her gaze decided that the best way to bring rory back to reality was to do it in a fun way by turning on the radio and blast it and roll down all the windows and just have some fun. Steph could see that rory was hung up on logan and steph didn't want rory to waste her entire summer thinking about logan!

"Hey Finn! Plug my phone in would you, I think its time to play music that doesn't make my soul want to die of depression!" referring to the current song playing 'I won't give up' by Gavin Dugraw. Finn laughed and did as he was told handing the phone back to steph to pick a more upbeat selection. Finn as if reading stephs mind rolled down the windows in the front while steph took care of the back. she settled on the song by Gwen Stefani 'Hollaback girl' she thought it would be good to get empowered by the song that practically oozed girl power!

"This shit is BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S" Finn belted out, causing a roar of laughter from the entire group.

"Finn only you would actually know the whole song!" Colin said as Finn continued siging along. Steph and rory joined in causing Finn to begin dancing as well in his seat as Logan and Colin continued to laugh at Finn.

"What can I say mates, I just have a song in my heart" steph and rory laughed at this as well and about 3 songs, 2 new dance moves, and 1 freeway exit later they were back in hartford.

"Hey Ace, we can drop you off first if you want?"

"Yeah sure" she smiling at him through the mirror, they locked eyes for a couple seconds longer than necessary but logan broke the gaze to look at the road ahead of him. Steph was now on the phone with her mom who was updating her on the fact that both her and her father were out of town and would be until tomorrow afternoon. Steph put the phone down and smiled at rory.

"Hey steph, you can sleepover if you want?" rory said knowing what she was thinking.

"Ahhh thanks rory!" steph said excitedly "I just hate being in that house by myself, its so big and it like creeps me out!"  
rory laughed at the girl as logan pulled in to the drive way of the hayden mansion and parked.

Lorelai was the first to come running out of the house before the group had fully made it out of the car. "FRUIT OF MY LOINS" lorelai said excitedly as she ran to give rory a hug. "Hi mom" rory said blushing slightly at the nickname. "I missed ya kid!" lorelai sad sincerley.

"I know I missed you too!"  
"Hey guys" lorelai addressed the group. "You guys can all stay for dinner if you want. We were thinking chinese and pizza!"

"Ahh thanks lorelai but we should get back!" said colin jumping in.

"Ohh mom steph is sleeping over by the way"  
"Ahhhh YAY! It's going to be a girls night!" lorelai squealed. "Thank God you guys are back, there have been so many boring parties this week that I think that I have seen all of our parents about everyday, and well that means I have seen my parents every day and thats a scary thought" rory rolled her eyes at her mom and turned to say good bye to the guys. Steph had already said goodbye to finn and logan and was now working on saying bye to colin.

"Bye Finn! I'll see you tomorrow!" Rory reached up to give him a hug! "Bye love, wear an avocado mask for me tonight" he said kissing her on the cheek. rory laughed at his remark "okay, have a shot of Cuervo for me then. Finn smirked at the remark ,"Always, reporter girl"

Colin and steph were still engaged in their good bye as rory made her way over to logan as finn made his way to flirt with lorelai.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Ace"

"I guess you will!" he took a step closer to her and rory took a deep breath in. And smirked at her reaction.

"Never knew I had such an affect on you ace" rory rolled his eyes

"Ohh yes the ability to make me gag is one you have mastered."  
"Ouch ace" he said pretending to be hurt and pouting.

"Oh buck up Huntzburger, surely your ego can survive"  
"Ahh yes it surely can, but it does enjoy the feisty remarks of one miss gilmore or i guess hayden" he said smirking, rory just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Logan opened his arms and pulled him into her hugging her tightly. He moved his head and kissed the top of her forehead as he pulled away lsightly so he could see her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said with a smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Bye Master and Commander" Logan chuckled at the use of the nickname. "My ego says thanks Ace!" he said winking at her as he got into the car with him and colin and steph separated.

"Bye colin" rory called after him as he walked away from steph.  
"Bye rory see you tomorrow!" He got into the car and the boys drove off.

"So girls, food first?" lorelai asked as they brought their bags up to rory's room.

"Definitely, you call mom and steph and I will get all of the sleepover essentials and bring them into the theater."

"Sounds good, oh by the way ror, it really is a girls night since your dad left on a quick business trip"

"ohh okay, thanks mom see you in a few!" rory replied getting a t shirt out of her drawer.

"So steph, that was some good bye" rory said winking at her friend.

"What can I say, it was about 21 years of preparation spilling out." rory laughed

""I'm happy you and colin finally came to your senses! It's about time, you guys have been dancing around each other since we were toddlers!"

"I wouldn't be talking ACE" steph said with a knowing smirk as rory blushed and looked at her with a shy look.

"I don't know what your talking about." rory said as she turned to go change into her PJ's. Steph went into her bag and did the same, they called her stuborn, steph thought, she was nothing compared to rory.

Lorelai, Rory, and Steph spent the night chatting, watching movies, eating, and gossiping about the guys and what tomorrows dinner would entail. They were about half way through the ring when lorelai got up to answer the house phone. "Hello" she answered but got no response "Helloooo" she tried again still nothing. Then steph heard her phone ring and skeptically got up to answer it "Hello?" she said waiting for a response that never came.."Hello" she said once more stronger and a little annoyed. Then rory's phone rang "3 for 3 I guess" rory went over and hit answer on her phone "Hello" she said timidly, just as she said this there was a bang on the door of the room. "ahh" the three girls screamed and jumped as they heard a louder bang on the door. The 3 of them still clutching their phones to their ear and a pillow in their other hand as they made their way over to the other side of the room toward the door. Lorelai reached her hand to open the door and slowly opened it rory and steph linking arms as they trailed behind lorelai.

To the 3 girls surprise they couldn't see anyone or anything, but that may just have been because well, it was pitch black, they started to make their way down the hall to the light switch but when they flicked it up the usual lamp on the side table didn't go on. "Mom what the hell is going on?!" rory said in a panicked voice!

"Ummmm"lorelai said in a low voice as she continued down the hall way "Good question" lorelai looked back at the girls, she seemed to be as scared as they were and just lorelai turned back around she screamed as she saw some black figure standing before her rory and steph turned around to run but there were another two figures standing about 8 feet away coming toward them. The three girls continued to scream as they came closer, rory and steph were now on the floor hugging each other as lorelai had now been trapped in the arms of one of the intruders. Rory felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as the two figures leaned down to her and steph , they pulled off their black masks and revealed themselves to be colin and logan as finn (who was holing lorelai) turned on the light.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" was steph response as she hit colins arm!

"Ohh come on steph it was just a joke, you should have seen your faces!"

Steph turned to rory who looked from her to logan now glaring at the two boys! "LOGAN ELIAS HUNTZBURGER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she said yelling as she felt her heart rate begin to slowly decrease from its rapid pounding! "ohh come on ace it was just a joke!"

Steph took this as an opportunity to jump in as finn and lorelai came over. Lorelai now laying on the floor trying to avoid going into cardiac arrest! The three guys had tried not the laugh but it was beginning to be to much as they looked at the 3 terrified girls in front of them sprawled out over the floor and breathing as if they had just ran 7 miles. "Thats not a good look" logan said as rory kept glaring at him.

"I have no words"

logan turned to the boys and they all helped the girls up. "Oh wait I have a few, jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, low life, butt faced miscreant!" she yelled at them

Logan looked at her astonished at her insult "BUTT FACED MISCREANT"

"Why would you do something like that" she said with anger

Logan just looked at her incredulously "I'm sorry but Butt faced miscreant?!"

Lorelai thought it time to lighten the mood "ahh yes, my daughter never one to give a simple insult" the group looked at lorelai "its gotten worse since YALE" rory laughed at the comment.

"Fine, in a parallel universe, when we would have done something like that to you guys ,yes it would have been a very funny joke, but now, when its being done to us, its not!" she said the last part firmly.

Steph got up and lead the boys to the door, "We will see you tomorrow, or I guess later today seeing as it is 4:12 in the morning, BYE!" with that the boys began to leave "I hope your ego gets so big that it suffocates you in the night." logan smirked at the comment, "I love you too Ace!"  
Lorelai closed the door and the 3 girls went back down stairs to the theater room, "Well that was.. God I hate them" steph said plopping down on one of the large chairs. "I seriously think i almost had a heart attack when finn grabbed me" lorelai let out a laugh.

"we have to get them back!" steph looked at rory who was quiet.

"rory?" steph said breaking her out of what looked like an intense thought.

"Guys, can we go back to what we have learned from Areosmith.. we don't get made, we get even!" rory said with a mischievous smile on her face. "When they least expect it! Just like the old days."

Rory got her phone out and sent Logan a quick text:

This means war pass it on the the stooges.

Rory laid down on one of the couches and her mom went up to bed. Steph fell asleep clutching a pillow as if to hit anyone who may scare her again. She felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up.

challenge accepted! sweet dreams ace :)

rory put her phone down and grabbed a blanket, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

At around 1, Rory and Steph had decided to go to Stephs house to get ready for the evening ahead of them. Rory and Steph stopped to get breakfast, or I guess a late lunch on their way seeing as rory was also in desperate need of coffee.

"Do we know where we are meeting tonight?" rory said thinking about the only thing her mom told them was to be ready at 7:45 and that a car would be picking them up.

"No, in true LDB fashion, I don't think we are allowed to know all the secrets until we are actually made the official new heads."

Rory smiled a the thought, before she had been inducted into the club, she had thought it was just stupid rich kids pulling stunts that were dumb and unsafe, just because they knew they wouldn't get caught because well Daddy is important. She had thought that up until the very end of freshman year, when she had found out about the club through doing research for an article, she then came to the realization that membership had to span a thousands of centuries to get in, and she just happened to be part of a family that had that particular lineage. After her initiation, she came to know and love the slogan of the 'anarchy collective' she was apart of and understand what it was truly about.

"You know it will be nice to finally be able to not be the one in a blindfold."

"Ahh to true, plus we get to plan events!" steph said excitedly "Which reminds me we have to get together to plan the summer kick off!"

"Oh right! We should do that soon since it is going to take place in 3 weeks, on I think its June 27" rory recalled. "we should talk to Honor about it tonight!"

"Sounds good, Okay were here, home sweet home" steph said sarcastically as she pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Hey steph, I just remembered I didn't bring clothes to wear for tonight!"

"Oh Ror, thats right! Plus I haven't gone shopping so I have nothing to wear"

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt, I can think of about 5 things you have never worn that you could probably wear tonight!"  
"Whats the fun in that" steph said "We are going shopping, I don't care what you say, lets go"

"We just got ot your house stephanie" rory said laughing.

"Well, I guess we are going out again aren't we." rory just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay lets go"

About 2 hours later, the girls had put spent a hefty some of money that to anyone besides them would have thought was insane, but seeing as their parents wealth was vast, they were able to have their fun without causing so much as a chip which summed up the small fortune they had just spent.

They got back to Steph's house around 5:30, giving them about 2 hours to get ready. They opened the door to steph's house and were greeted by Lucy, who was a made at the Vanderbuilt Estate.

"Hey Lucy!" steph said as lucy came over to help the girls who were carrying about 15 bags each.

"Good afternoon Miss Stephanie" steph giggled at the sight at the result of rory and her shopping trip.

"You could say that" steph said grinning

"Oh by the say, Mr. Mcrea called"

"Colin" stephanie's head shot up.

"Yes, he said to call him and that he hopes you are doing better today than you were last night."

"HAHA!" steph turned to rory "We will show them, right ror!"

"duuhhh steph, they won't see what hit them. Thanks lucy" lucy took more bags from the 2 girls now about to get ready for the evening after bringing up all the bags.

"Of course Miss rory! It's always a pleasure to see you" she said with a smile as she left.

"Hey rory do you want to shower first?" steph said as she went over to the armoire in the conner of the room containing bottles of alcohol.

"Sure, Do you know which dress your going to wear?" rory said looking through the bags of stuff they bought.

Steph took out a bottle of Champagne and began to pour 2 glasses.

"Ummm, no not yet. I'll look through when your in the shower" she handed rory a glass.

"Ohhh can I pick yours too?" rory took a sip of the champagne and looked at steph who was grinning at the idea.

"Sure steph, I'm going to need a few more glasses though if I can guess the dress you are going to put me in" rory said as she polished off the rest of the glass.

"Ohh shut up" she said laughing "Go in the shower and I'll leave your dress on the bed, I'm going to go use the shower in the guest room. okayyyy?"  
steph said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Okay fine."

20 mins later, rory came out with her hair in a towel and wearing a robe. she saw the black Valentino dress steph had insisted she buy because she looked 'amazing' in it. Rory picked up the black lace dress, it had long sheer sleaves and it had a flowy lace skirt. It was very sophisticated but had its flare because of the fact that it came up about an inch above her knee and was v-neck.

Rory began to put on her make up for the evening, not that she wore much, but she thought that if she was going to wear that dress she might as well go all out on the glamour scale. Steph came back in the room about 30 mins later, her hair long blonde hair was parted down the middle and she had curled her hair and it took a strand of hair from each side braided them and bobby pinned them together.

Steoh did rory's hair as well by curling it and letting her bangs freely fall in the front of her face. "Hey steph can I ask you something?"

"Why do those 3 always run away from commitment, I well besides colin now, but even before I mean it took colin like his whole life to commit and realize and tell you his feelings." rory said looking down now "I just don't get why they constantly run from it." steph knew where this was leading

"Are you more bothered with the fact that they have a new bimbo each week or the fact that he can't commit to a certain one?" steph said knowingly

"Why those girls, logan, colin, and finn all know they are the same stupid and money hungry girls and yet they still always go back to them. It doesn't make sense" Steph thought about it, she knew rory knew the answer to her own question but she thought she would humor her friend anyway. "well, those 3 run when things get serious or when they feel they will be tired down, they like to be able to be in control of at least this aspect of their lives and their feelings because well you know as well as I do that their entire lives were planned out for them before they were even conceived"

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm glad colin committed to you steph" rory said honestly

"Thanks rory, I'm happy he did too. Took him long enough" rory giggled at the last part. "You know, logan may not be far behind, I see how you look at him ror." rory blushed at steph's observation trying to avoid eye contact. "Lucky for you logan isn't as perceptive when it comes to these things" steph said nudging rory.

"I guess I have something to be grateful for then when it comes to him" steph laughed "Yeah I guess in some ways, but not always logan can be such an idiot sometimes when he can't see what is right in front of him. Just promise me that you will hang in there." rory looked up at steph confused "what do you mean?"  
"rory don't give up on being with logan yet." with that the phone rang and steph realized that it was already 7:45.

"Hey lucy!"

"Ohhh miss Stephanie, I just wanted to let you know that the car is here"

"Thanks!" Steph ran over to the chair putting her short blue flowy silk dress on.

"Rory we have to go the car is here"

"WHAT?!"  
"I know hurry!" The two girls rushed and grabbed their purses and headed down the stairs , they got into the car at 7:56 and the driver opened the door. "LOVES" Finn said as he jumped out of the car to greet them.

"Hey Finn, I didn't know that we would all be riding together" steph said shocked, usually they always had to do things separately.

"well we do, and let me tell you we have already popped a 2 bottles of champers and colin here has the usual stick up his ass and has only allowed me to finish half a bottle, because we had to 'wait for steph and rory'" he said mimicking colin as they got into the limo. Steph made her way over to colin as she greeted the group and rory followed suit, she sat between finn and logan.

"Hey ace, you look great"

"Thanks" she said blushing "You don't look so bad yourself even though I'm still mad at you" she said with a pouty face. Logan put his arm around rory and pulled him into her and tilted her head up to look at him. "Come on Ace you know you can't stay mad at me forever"

She sighed "No i suppose I can't" she said leaning into him. "But i can try" She said as she sat back straight up moving away from laughed at her and smirked as she smiled looking forward.

"I wonder if this is going to be hard?" rory said thinking out loud.

"what do you mean love?" finn piped in

"well I mean, remember initiation, that was a bit hard to say the least, and now we are going to be in charge of the whole thing,do you think its going to be hard?" rory said beginning to sound worried.

"Rory I'm sure it will be fine, I'm more scared to see all of our parents in one room together and well our some of our grandparents as well."

"Yeah, but guys I mean I hate seeing my parents, but our grandparents are a bit better i mean Elias isn't bad at all, rory yours are not that bad either (rory smirked at that knowing as well as they did that when her grandparents wanted something, their was no stopping them even if it wasn't what they wanted.), and honor is going to be their, plus rory your mom and dad. Guys well be fine"

"I guess, but reporter girl does have a point, i mean yes initiation was hard, but were taking over, they may make us do something" colin retorted.

"well mates, I think its time to pay tribute to our good friend flasky for accompanying us on this unique journey." Finn took our one of his flasks and poured shots for the 5 of them.

"In omnia mate"

"In omnia paratus" they repeated as they all downed the liquid that burned going down each of their throats.

"What the Hell is that Finn?"  
"Its my special mixture, but its the condensed version, so mainly its about 4 different types of hard liquor mixed together" he said proudly taking another healthy long swig.

Suddenly the car stopped and they looked at each other.

"That was pretty quick, I wonder where we areI think were still in Hartford, or just outside because we have only ben driving for 40-45 mins" said rory

"Well I guess well find out now.." Logan said as the car door opened and they found themselves at the Wadsworth Atheneum Museum of Art.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..PLEASE :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Thanks to my loyal readers, reviewers, favorites, and followers and anyone new! This chapter is a bit of a filler for what is to come, but it is still quite interesting and drama filled! There will be more rogan action to come soon I promise! I am hopping to try and update sooner that I did this last time, but school suck! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and remember to review! I love your feed back and getting a review always makes my day! Okay on with the story I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls unfortunately! But ohh how I wish!

**Chapter 6: LDB or Dr. Phil**

The five friends got out of the car and all stood staring up at the huge museum in front of them. They stood their for a good 2 minutes wondering what they should do.

"Well, I guess we go in right?" colin said looking up at the giant building in front of them.

"Yeah, lets go" logan said as he began to walk with the group up the steps.

"We aren't going to get in trouble for this right, I mean he museum is closed, I doubt they just let people waltz in a take over the place at night." rory said beginning to worry, she knew ow the life and death brigade member were, they always tried to push the boundaries.

"Yes Ace I'm sure that they don't open the museum to just anyone who would like it for their own personal use, but our parents are pretty big people in hartford, so I have a feeling were going to be fine Ace" logan said smirking at how she was looking in every possible direction at once making sure no one was around.

"Ugh I know I know its just.." rory began and suddenly the door opened to a very familiar smiling face.

"Well it took you guys long enough to get up to the door, jeez I thought I was never going to be able to get you to come up the steps" honor said teasing the group.

"Hurry up and get in here, your already late." honor said exasperated  
"15 minutes love, not really that late" finn pointed out.

"Yeah well, just get in here, I had to sit with all of them waiting for you guys! Do you have any idea what thats like?!" she opened the door further and urged them to come inside.

"Wow, sorry." logan said thinking about what was ahead of them, they were all walking into a room with all their parents were in voluntarily, that was a first.

Honor led them up a long windy stair case that was about 2 flights long when they finally got to the top they saw a long table with 13 people sitting down already, rory looked around to see Lorelai, Chris,Richard, Emily, and Elias smiling while the other 4 sets of parents looked stern and emotionless. Rory turned to see Honor standing by her side giving her a reassuring glance as Elias stood up.

"I do declare here a founders meeting dedicated to those who have gathered years before us to form honorable life and death brigade." Elias Huntzburger stated as he looked to each of the families present and champagne was given out.

"Please raise your glass, In Omnia Paratus" Elias stated

"In Omnia paratus" they repeated as logan and rory, colin and steph, finn and honor exchanged glasses. They then all took they places, Honor at the head of the table to her left was mitchum and to her right was logan followed by rory, finn, steph, and colin. And at the other head was Elias.

"So, you all know pretty much why you are here, I just graduated YALE meaning that yeas I still am technically in the brigade, but I will be stepping down as head seeing that you 5 will be able to take over for the remainder of your time at YALE and possibly after." Honor said as she smiled

"So as you all can remember you all were initiated your freshman year separately in a group and given many tests administered by myself that were collaborated by none other that all of the elders seated in this room right now." she smirked at their surprised facial expressions. "So, right now we will eat and discuss the changes that will occur for the brigade and your new responsibilities." For the next hour the parents and respective grandparents were given time to explain what each of them would have to do individually and as a group. They were told more rules and secrets that they had not known before, such as the fact that since they really were an anarchy collective they had to all agree on any decision they made, and that since the huntzburgers did come up with he idea of starting the life and death brigade, they only were the spokes person for the LDB, but had no more power than any other founder.

"We no that you all are going to be amazing leaders and that you will continue to keep our legacy alive, so with that I dismiss the 'parental' generations presence at this meeting and I along with Emily and Richard Gilmore move on to the next phase of the evening with you all." Elias declared, with that rory saw her mom and dad walk out the door along with the huntzburgers, mccreas, vanderbilts, and the morgans.

"Well, now that their gone and we can breathe" honor said laughing slightly looking at elias. "we will move on the part of the evening that well is more difficult."honor stopped glancing to the group to whom she gave another reassuring glance. "As you all know, you must always be ready for anything and a big part of being ready is feeling safe with the person whose hands you are putting your life in, literally." Honor turned to look at richard.  
"As you all know, the stunts we do always try to actually avoid the death part, but you do have to be honest and feel free to trust and be open with other members of the brigade, but most importantly, your co founders." richard said with a smile. emily then reached down to pick up a gold box.

"This box has 5 envelopes in it,they have been formed specifically with each of you in mind. Their is a letter in each envelope that gives a short sentence that describes the person and at the bottom, there is a question, when you figure out the person you have you will address them with the whole group still present, ask them the question and everyone will listen to what they have to say and no one can interrupt or comment until the person is finished, this will continue until everyone has been asked a who ever you get handed, be sure to be a big supporter when they are stating their answer to their question." emily explained and then began to pass out the white envelopes to each of them.

Rory felt herself tense at the idea, she had never been a person who was good at being open, she liked to keep to herself, she suddenly felt very nervous about what her question would be.

"To make this a bit easier, we will not be here, Honor will be but, no one will know or repeat what is confessed or said in this room so feel free to be as honest as you can. Good luck." Elias finished as Richard, Emily and him exited. Honor turned to sit across from them and saw them staring at the envelopes in front of them.

"I need a drink" finn said rubbing his head

"Yeah I second that" logan said smirking as colin just nodded in agreement.

"Fine, its probably a good idea, maybe it will relax you all a bit, Finn i am assuming you have a flask" honor said truing to finn rolling her eyes at the fact that he had already pulled it out. The passed the flask around, rory took it from logan and she felt her hand brush against his and she felt herself blush slightly, hoping no one noticed she took the flask and took a long swig of the strong mixture, she felt it burn down her throat and she looked to finn next to her, handing it back to him. Rory felt him lean his head down to her ear, "I won't say anything love, I promise" he said with a knowing look. Ohh god, it was that oblivious, even finn could see it she thought as they all fell into a long silence again, everyone just staring at the envelopes in front of them.

"Please open them, it won't be that bad I promise" she said trying to encourage them.

Logan picked his up and the others followed suit. Rory opened her envelope, she couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean she knew how the LDB could be. I mean when she was initiated not only did they make her steal a first edition of Hamlet from the library, but they had made her run a mile, they were ruthless and those two things weren't even the hardest, she had to share something with her sponsor, who was Honor thankfully at least, but she had told Honor that she was thinking about having sex with Jess. He looked at all her friends already reading their papers and decided to just dive in, she almost laughed at the last part of the description becasue they had obliviously written this description for her to decipher.

**Betty Davis Eyes...The Long Morrow...Butt faced Miscreant**

If you could change the family you were boen into would you. Would you choose to have a different future without the whole predestined plan for your life? Though keep in mind all of the things your life odes come with, would it still be worth it to give up all the privlages, the people, and opportunities you have been give and will have or incounter? Also do you think that you will ever truly fall form your reigning playboy status?

Rory could feel herself tensing at the question she would have to ask him. She knew that logan hated how his life was already mapped out for him without any input of his own, but would he really sacrifice all the good that had come out of him being a huntzburger, she couldn't imagine her life without him, he was the one person who she loved with her whole heart. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Honor. "Okay, so its time to share. Look, you know that there is no judgement in this room what so ever so be honest and relax, I promise that as stupid as it sounds this will bring you closer and hopefully you guys will feel batter getting some things off your chest!" Rory looked down at her hands in her lap, she felt logan squeeze her hand and give her a comforting glance. "So who would like to go first?" Honor said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I will have to be the brave one love" finn said standing up.

"Okay finn, read everything on your paper and before you announce who it is see if everyone can guess first. We might as well add a bit of fun to it!" honor said turing to face finn.

"Okay so in my opinion the description of who this is supposed to be is quite bloody amazing so props to whoever chose this song to describe the person" finn cleared his throat and began singing part of the song on the paper by Helen Reddy

"**Oh yes I am wise, But it's wisdom born of pain, Yes, I've paid the price, But look how much I gained, If I have to, I can do anything, I am strong (strong), I am invincible (invincible), I am woman! **

So any guesses for this lovely ballad i just sang ever so amazingly" finn joked "Well I am going to have to go with the lovely stephanie vanderbilt due to the fact that, that song is what she had to sing at her initiation into the brigade, and I am pretty sure you were the one who got to pick it Finn" rory said laughing.

"Ahh love, nothing gets past you! Why do you have to be so smart" finn said as rory smirked and looked to steph who was rolling her eyes.

"Ughh okay finn lets get this over with!" steph said taking a deep breath."

"Anyway, the lovely question, or shall I say questions, is as follows,

If love is always a battle field, who is the one person no matter what will always fight that battle with you? What is a confession that you feel has been holding you back? Does this confession hold you back from being free and in love like you want to be? Lastly what happened between you and that person when you were 19 and on the boat trip around the world. If you would like to openly state the person who this last question is referring to feel free, even though you are not forced, it would be nice to finally clear the air.

Love, LDB"

Finn finished looking at steph who looked as if she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Rory, remembered their boat trip, but she didn't remember steph being upset on the trip ever or even after, they had fond memories of that summer. What could she be hiding, we were together the whole time, we shared a room together. Rory racked her brain but her search through the memories of that summer came up empty.

"wow, um okay." steph started. Finn went over to sit beside her and grabbed her hand. Steph had never really been a crier, but just then a single tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it away taking a deep breath. Rory's eyes were glued to steph as she looked so distressed, but she took a deep breath looked to colin and began to talk.

"The one person who I have been and will always be fighting the 'battlefield' of love with is rory." steph paused and rory smiled giving steph a comforting smile as she continued. "Rory you are my best friend, you have stuck with me through all of my craziness, forever loved me, and stood by me no matter what. I will always be eternally sorry for not telling you what I am about to say and I hope that what I say won't ruin our friendship." stephs tears were now falling more and more freely and she her tried to hold back her tears and regain her composure. Rory felt her heart beat rapidly increase, steph was her best friend and she had kept something apparently, quite big from rory. Rory felt the knot in her stomach growing bigger and more uncomfortable by the second as she saw steph open her mouth to continue, but stopped as she seemed to be looking in rory's direction but not as rory, and then rory realized who she was starring at. Logan took a deep breath as rory watched him nod for steph to continue.

"On the trip around the world when we were docked in Fiji, I had sex with Logan." steph said rory kept repeating the words in her head that steph had just said, and then the last 5 seemed to play over and over again on a loop 'I had sex with logan, I had sex with logan, i had sex with logan,...' Rory felt her heart sink and she felt steph looking at her, she couldn't even be mad at steph all she felt was shock and sadness running through her entire body. Rory looked down and felt logan touch her hand, she pulled away and in that exact second she felt her rage take over, forget the fact that she liked logan, they were her best friends, rory looked over to see colin, he looked as it he was going to kill someone.

"I am soooooo sorry rory for not telling you! I didn't know how then and after more and more time had past, I just couldn't say the words. and colin" steph now sobbing "I swear it was just a stupid one time thing, logan and i both regret it! We both were so drunk and barely even remembered the night, we woke up the next morning and made a pack never to tell anyone." steph choked out as finn gave her a tissue.

Rory looked up to see logan looking at her, she looked into his big brown eyes, they looked sad, as if full of concern and worry. Rory wanted so much to feel anger like colin, but all she felt was disappointment because of what steph had done, but there was no anger just heavy amounts of disbelief. She knew that everyone was waiting for her and/ or Colin to say something but she felt as if she was paralyzed. She saw colin get up.

"I think I can speak for rory as well as myself when we say that you are our friends and it sucks that you didn't tell us"

rory felt herself stand up before she realized what she was doing and she looked from logan to steph and then walked over to colin. "I agree with colin, but Steph your with colin now and you should be apologizing more to him than me, and logan so should you since colin is your best friend and we have all known how colin and steph have been dancing around each other for years, and yes I think I can still speak for colin when i say that we love you both and nothing could change that, not even something as stupid as this!" Rory ranted on, "And for the record Steph I would work on explaining and apologizing to Colin more ban me really because its not like Logan and I have been dancing around each other for years and have had secret feelings about each other" rory say down, she was telling the truth I mean maybe she kinda had a little crush on Logan, but it wasn't like steph and colin, plus the one major difference was that logan didn't feel the same way.

"Yeah I still love you both too" said Colin emotionless not looking at either Steph or Colin. Honor took this opportunity to step in.

"Thank you Steph for being honest I know this is hard, but you won't be able to progress all together until you all truly are honest and accept each other. So with that said, lets keep going, Steph your turn to read your paper." Honor said with a smile and handed Steph another tissue. Steph got up wiped her eyes one last time and stood up.

"Okay so I have a pretty good idea of who this is since the lyrics I were given, were introduced to me by that same person. So, I don't think I can sing like Finn, but I do remember going to this concert with this person and its probably one of the best memories I have.

Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame, say my name, sunshines through the rain...Do you feel the same, or am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame.`

So any guesses?" steph said looking at rory with a small smile.

"Rory" logan said quietly. Steph smiled at logan's response. Rory felt her heart start to beat, no one knew really besides steph that she liked the bangles, it was more of a guilty pleasure that her mom had gotten her into, but logan still knew. He we go again, looks like I can't stay mad at either of them. "Its eternal flame by the bangles" logan turned to rory looking her in the eye, "its the song you played when you broke up with dean the last time" rory looked at him shocked that he would remember something so small, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "yeah it was" was all she said as she took a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving his.

"We love you ror! And just so you know I am still here for you well if you will have me" steph choked out as a few tears escaped her eyes. Rory saw the regret and sadness in her eyes. "umm, anyway these are you questions,

**If you could go back and fix the problems between you and any boyfriends you had in the past, or have the current person you wish to be in a relationship with feel the same about you which would you choose? You don't have to have to name the new person, but describe your feelings and pros/cons about your decision and finally explain why you haven't told that new person how you feel ?**

**Love, LDB"**

Rory knew that after what steph had to admit her questions wouldn't be easy, but was she really ready to admit to her feelings about logan to him and everyone else. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him yet, and plus once it was out there, there would be no going back! She couldn't recognize those feelings until she was sure about what she felt, she loved logan so much! He was her best friend and their friendship was worth too much to be ruined over something as trivial as she would wait, plus she didn't have to state the name, she only had to state her crazy and confused feelings she thought to herself.

And then there was Steph, she couldn't blame her or feel upset about this because well they were both drunk and they were both single and to be honest it probably was just companionship and two friends who had way to much Malibu rum that night. It wasn't worth loosing two of her best friends over them having a drunken fling one night, and it also wasn't worth loosing logan over her 'more than best friend' feelings.

"I couldn't be without you" rory said honestly looking at steph with a reassuring smile. Steph felt the tears flowing out freely now as she ran over to rory and hugged her. Rory reciprocated this as she saw the blond running over to her, squeezing her like she was about to run away if she let go. Rory felt her tears begin to fall as well and then panic set in, she would still have to answer the questions and talk about everything. Steph let go of rory and both girls wiped away their tears. Steph held rorys hand for comfort as she stood up to address her questions.

"In my past relationships, there has always been that missing factor. I have yes felt strongly for them and they have made me happy, but nothing ever felt complete when I was with Dean or Jess. You all as my friends always exceeded my expectations when it came to being happy, you never cease to make me feel whole, complete, and wanted. If I could choose to fix things with Dean or Jess I wouldn't do it, deep down I know that those relationships were just summer romances and that even though we had deep feelings, I know that neither of them really truly loved me and I wanted to love them both so badly, but I didn't." Rory felt her tears run down her face and she took a deep breath and continued.

"I had always wanted my first time to be with someone who not only I was in love with, but who was in love with me too, and..." taking a deep breath rory continued in a small voice "that didn't happen, last summer, when i slept with dean there is something you all don't know. He was dating someone else, I was the other woman. I slept with Dean and after he told me that he was seeing someone else. But even after he told me that he loved me and that he was going to leave her for me that night, he still went back to lindsey who was his 'girlfriend' and he hasn't called me since." rory felt more and more tears running faster and faster down her cheeks. "Lastly, the current person who I know deep down I probably have feelings for is probably the last person who I should be interested in due to the fact that he doesn't have the best or any good track record when it come to relationships, but I would wish to be in a relationship with that person over dean or jess still, I'm not sure how I feel yet so I guess that's why I haven't told the person." Rory sat down and leaned her head on steph, she felt logan's hand on her leg and she looked at him. "You are worth more than you know Ace, and we all love you so much!" logan said truthfully looking at her.

"Yeah love, Colin, Logan, and I may just have to drop by stars hallow to pay that old bag boy a visit!" Finn said protectively

"AND ME" steph said a matter a factly!

Rory smirked at his remark "I love you guys! But seriously DON"T" she said firmly, but still smiling at Finn and then to steph.

Honor took this as her opportunity to stand up and keep the festivities rolling. "Rory thank you for sharing, I can't imagine how hard that must have been! I love you so much and just know that I don't have to physically hurt someone the break them down, plus no one has to know" Honor said jokingly rory just laughed at this and got up again to read her paper.

"Okay so, this was actually a fun description because I am pretty sure that everyone will get this one quite quickly and I was the one who gave the insult." Rory read off the description and simultaneously Steph, Colin, and Finn all responded "LOGAN!"

"ohh ace, I'm all choked up that you remembered that wonderful nickname you gave me" logan said with a smirk

"Watch it Huntzburger, I'm emotional and I'm not sure if I'm still mad at you!" Rory said annoyed.

"Ahh Ace, you know you can't stay mad at me" he said hopefully and at the same time knowingly

"I know, and I hate you for that" she said frustrated

"Just read the questions Ace" logan said smirking. Rory read the questions and saw logan grow more and more pale.

"I hate the standards, the expectations, and the unemotional side my family possesses from the world we are from, but I would never choose to have a different future or to be apart of a different family. I would never want Honor to stand alone and my life without Honor would quite frankly be awful she is the one true family member I have besides my grandfather that loves me, is amazing, and whom I love deeply. Also with out being a huntzburger there would be no LDB. I would not be here right now and I would not be at YALE. I would not live luxuriously and most importantly I would not have any of you in my life. Having one of you as my friend is enough to never make me want to be different that who I am, but having all of you leaves me no choice. I would't choose anything over being with the people that are here right now." logan said honestly looking from his sister to each of his friends.

Rory leaned over and kissed his cheek. She had no idea what had driven her to do so, but he wanted to show him how much he meant to her as well, and well she didn't care in that moment all she felt was that feelings in her stomach doing summersaults as she kissed his cheek. She felt the blush creeping on to her face so she tried to push it away, After that colin and finn also had their paper read and the 5 of them were all digesting every new piece of news they had found out about each other. Logan couldn't stop thinking about what rory had said, she wasn't a virgin anymore His little Ace, the girl who was as witty, bright, beautiful, and kind as can be had gotten her heart stomped on and he couldn't help but want to tear the guys into pieces, at the same time her felt so bothered by the fact that she liked a guy, I mean no guy was good enough for her, but this new guy that she seemed to really care about didn't seem to be the greatest. And logan felt dare he say jealous of the man who had possibly won his aces heart.

"Well, Congratulations you all have officially become the new leaders of the life and death brigade! May you live always in omnia paratus, and please don't kill each other of the things said tonight, remember you all love each other and me! despite the fact that i made you do this!"

"Yeah, yeah honor we love you so much" colin said sarcastically. he and steph had had a good fight about what had happened, and finn had to keep colin from killing logan, but all in all everyone had pretty much resolved their issues with each other and they had all admitted something they had never told anyone else.

"Hey so guys when shall we start planning the LDB event?" Steph piped in as they all proceeded to go down the stairs and exit the museum.

"well, we can do it tomorrow at my house, you know start at around 4, you guys can all spend the night or whatever and we can just plan the whole thing, ill make sure honor is there too so she can help." logan said

"Sounds good to me" rory said already making lists in her head about all the things they would need to discuss.

"me too!" colin said

"I'll bring the alcohol mates,lord knows that its bloody awful be sober two nights in a row, so no need to fret" finn frowned. Colin just rolled his eyes as they made their way back to the limo, it was 1:45 in the morning and they were all exhausted. They didn't like the whole Dr. Phil lets talk about your feelings for 4 hours set up. They got back to the car and drove home, rory once again felt herself drifting off to sleep in the safe comfort in logan's arms, it felt so natural even considering the fact that she was so angry at him earlier. It didn't matter. With those as her last thoughts she drifted off to sleep. What felt like five minutes later, she felt someone waking her up.

"Rory" she heard logan say softly

"hmm" she said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes sitting up straight.

"were here at Steph's, she is outside right now saying bye to colin.

"Ohh, okay." rory sat up and tried to wake herself up, but she felt as if she was in her daze of sleep as she yawned and saw finn sitting across from her. "What time is it?" rory asked grabbing her purse.

"Its 2:34 love" finn said smirking at a sleeping rory trying to get out of the car.

"Ohh, okay good night finn! love you!" rory said mid yawn

"Ace, here let me help you." logan said laughing as she tried to walk out of the car,he helped her out of the car and colin got back into the limo.

"Bye rory, sleep well"

"bye colin!" she said now leaning her head on steph.

"Ugh steph I need coffee!" rory groaned feeling the chill breeze of the night air.

"Ror, were going to sleep! we can get coffee tomorrow!"steph wined as they entered her house.

"It already is tomorrow, its almost 3 am!" rory stated showing steph the time on her phone, it was now 2:53 and it had taken the two girls about 15 minutes to get to the house from the drive way because they were so tired.

"Fine, but make it quick I'm tired." steph said as they went into the kitchen. Rory now smelling the heavenly brew was beginning to regain her senses. She saw steph sitting on a stool by the island in the kitchen laying her head down.

"Hey rory" steph said quietly as she saw rory grab a mug.

"yeah" she said turning around to face steph.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you before and you forgive me?" steph said sincerley making sure rory knew how she felt. Rory stared at the girl and just smiled.

"I mean who else is going to stay up with me at 3 am while I make coffee?!" she said laughing slightly, and as she said this stephanie shot up from where she was sitting and hugged rory.

"AHHH YAY! okay i'll buy you coffee for a month to make it up to you i swear! And tomorrow before we go over to logan's we must have some serious girl talk because umm, if you think we are finished talking about everything tonight than guess again girly" steph said as rory picked up her coffee and they proceeded up the stairs.

"Ohh, well in that case I will be collecting my coffee intake for a month tomorrow: rory said rolling her eyes. Both girls changed into more comfortable clothes and got ready for bed.

"Ohh but you were wrong about one thing ror tonight that is." steph said getting into bed as rory followed her.

"oh yeah what is that stephanie?" rory said sliding into the bed.

"You and logan have been dancing around each other for years and don't even try to deny it. Good Night!" steph said turning off the light giggling and turing her back to rory. Rory sat their in the dark staring at the ceiling, steph was wrong I mean, her and logan were still just friends, I mean they only kissed that one time over truth or dare, and even though when they were in stars hallow she had almost kissed him again, they still were just friends. Plus logan wasn't the boyfriend type of guy, she needed to forget about logan, forget about relationships, she was done. Why should she stress about all of this when all her other friends all had casual sex and dated different people all the time, she could do that to, she wasn't the little innocent little girl that everyone saw her as, and she was going to prove it!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:I am so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in like week and a half, I had a dance preformance all week long, and on top of school, and everything else I didn't have enough time to write, let alone sleep! I hope you guys like this chapter,I am so happy to see all my new and old favorite followers, favorites, and reviewers keeping up with the story! As always your reviews and ofcourse my love for gilmore girls fuel me to write, so please review I love to have your feedback! Anyway I have said to much, remember to read in omnia paratus :)**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7: Philanthropic vs. Philantropic?**

Rory woke up the next morning around 11 and decided that she would take a shower. She was replaying the eventful night they had experienced and realized that she never had called her mom last night to update her on everything that had happened. She finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when stephanie barged into the bathroom.

"Good Morning!"Steph chirped as she entered the bathroom as rory turned odd the water.

"Hi Steph!" rory said laughing

"Any reason your so chipper? I would have thought with all the drama last night you would have been exhausted?"  
"I was, but then I had 2 cups of espresso and got a call from the Colin saying how he loved me and that we were good so now, and that he wanted to take me out to lunch! So I'm all happy and hyper" steph said beaming

"Ohh Steph thats's great! Rory said as she wrapped a towel around her body and got out of the shower.

"So Ror what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I want to go back to my house and probably have lunch with my mom and then if you want you can come over after you have lunch with Colin and we can go over Logan's"

"Okay sounds good! I'll call and tell Logan that we will be there around 8?" steph said getting out her phone to text him.

"Ughh sure yeah sounds good! I'll just finish getting dressed and then Stephanie I will be coming to collect my coffee!" rory said smiling ever so sweetly

"Ahh yes yes I know ror! I'll have it ready!" steph said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room.

Rory get dressed and drank her coffee. "So i talked to Logan" steph said tentatively.

"ohhkayy.." rory said sipping her coffee

"he said he tried to call you ror... 3 times." steph said searching for rory's reaction.

"yeah, well I was in the shower and I didn't hear my phone." rory said shaking it off. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to be near him, he was he friend nothing more and she had to make that clear in her head despite her feelings. And its not like they were real feelings, she was rory Gilmore she didn't fall for the big playboy, even though he happened to be her best friend! He was her friend and that was it all the times she had maybe felt something weren't really anything, she had been in a relationship with 2 guys and neither ended on a good note, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend or anything she wanted to have fun like all of her friends did.

"So why didn't you call him back, you usually ways call him back." steph said stronger.

"I will , later, and besides were going to his house tonight so I'll just see him tonight. Anyway we should get going its almost 1:00,and I don't want you to be late for Colin, lord knows he will have a fit and that is probably the worst thing to happen right now." rory said changing the subject and putting her empty coffee mug in the sink.

Steph just sighed but didn't object. "okay, lets go." steph drove her home and the whole way their it was silent. rory just continued to think lost in her thoughts, she could be like everyone else, sex and dating and hooking up didn't have to mean anything important, it could be casual, he friends had demonstrated this over the had to mean something unless you wanted it to she thought thinking about what logan had told her this one day when he was talking to colin and finn about one of his latest conquests.

Just then rory felt the car stop as steph pulled into the driveway.

"I'll see you later okay have a good lunch with him I say Hi."

"Thanks! Tell your mom and dad I say hi! I'll text you when I'm on my way over, okay?"

"yeah okay sounds good." was rorys response as she got out of the car.

"Bye Rory, Love you!" steph called out.

"Love you too" rory said as she unlocked the door. She walked into the house and dropped her bag.

"Mom!?" she called out

"Hey hun!" a voice called out, it was christopher

"Hey Dad!" she said going into her father's study and giving him a hug.

"Where's Mom?"  
"Ohh, she had to go to the grandparents house, so I'm sure she will need some cheering up after" christopher said sitting back down.

"ahhh, gotcha." rory said

"How's it going kiddo? How was everything after we left?"

"good, yeah it was fine. We all you know talked and stuff." rory said fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

"That bad huh?" her dad said chuckling.

"umm, well lets just say it was an evening full of surprises."

"wanna talk about it?" christopher said sensing how his daughter was holding back.

"actually no not at all, the stuff said din't really affect me so I'm fine." with that rory got up.

"Rory..Logan called" her dad pleaded seeing how she was avoiding the topic.

Rory felt her self tense at the name, but why she didn't like him, they were just friends thats all they could be.

"He called this morning, I told him to try your cell, but he said that you weren't answering.I told him that I would let you know and that you would call him back, are you sure you don't want to talk?" her dad said with a soft look.

"I'm fine dad really! I'm seeing him tonight so I will talk to him then, okay!You know I think I'm just going to up to my room and make a dent in that new series grandpa richard got me." With that rory left the room and went up to her room she closed the door and blasted the song _I try by Macy Gray. _She pluged her phone into the charger since it had died and checked to see if she had any messages. Sure enough there was one from logan. She took a deep breath and hit play.

'_Hey Ace. Just calling to see how you are doing. Call me back when you get a chance please. I just feel like we should talk, if your going to be mad about the whole me and steph thing, don't be mad at her, be mad at me okay. I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you and I guess if I don't talk to you before then I'll see you at my house tomorrow night, or well I guess tonight since its 3:45 am. Bye.'_

Rory let the phone drop and she picked up her book. She read the first 5 pages, but couldn't seem to get into the book. Her mind was all over the place and usually she could get lost in her book and forget about everything else going on, but not today. She picked up her phone and dialed a 1 and hit send for her mom's speed dial.

"Hey Hun!"

"Hi Mom! How are the grandparents?"

"I would say nuttier than usual, they have this big party coming up and Mom asked if sookie could cater so I have to be here to make sure everything goes smoothly" lorelai said watching her mom take another slow spoonful of the soup.

"Ugh my mom this awful."

"Mom, be nice! Grandma is just particular." rory laughed

"yeah well, this tasting will never be over if she keeps eating one bite ever 6 minutes!"

"Well then mom, I guess you won't be home till later?"

"Doesn't look like it kid, seeing as I will be there until I die!"  
"relax, well then I guess I will just see you later tonight or maybe I guess tomorrow since we have to plan that LDB thing ."

"Oh yeah! Did your dad tell you that logan called? He said you weren't answering his calls, is everything okay."

"It's fine mom! God why does everyone think something is wrong, I'm FINE, GOOD, GREAT even!"

"Okay! Sorry, don't bite my head off sweets!"

"Sorry, look mom I should go I'll talk to you later bye, love you."  
"okay by sweets love you."  
Rory looked at the time it was now 2:12. God, everyone treated her like she was a little doll who couldn't stand on her own sometimes. Well she wasn't and she was going to show them. She went over to her closet to pick out and outfit for tonight when she suddenly got a great idea. She was going to show everyone that she wasn't so shy and innocent anymore. After she was satisfied she decided to take a nap.

Honor had just pulled into the Huntzburger mansion, she thought she would get there early, do a little damage control and mediating between the generations. Honor had called Rory to see if she wanted to come over early and hang out, but she didn't answer so Honor just decided to go home. She got out of the car carrying a bottle of patron, grey goose, and just for a bit of a tropical feel a bottle of Malibu Rum. She also brought a box of macaroons from this little place they all loved.

Honor walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

Amanda the Huntzburgers maid opened the door and greeted Honor.

"Honor! It is so good to see you! Here may I help you with your things?"

"Yes thank you! Aww Amanda its good to see you too!" She said giving the older woman a hug, she had been like a second mother to Honor and Logan since their parents were always out of town or at a party.

"your parents left this morning for rome, and your grandfather is in his study."

"ahh, well everything seems to be as it should then" honor said rolling her eyes at how predictable her family was."

"Where's logan?"

"Oh, he is up in his room still I think, he hasn't come down all day, well except for when he went over to the bar to grab a bottle of Macallan. He did seem a bit upset. " Amanda said concerned. Honor sighed knowing what he was probably upset about.

"I'll go up and talk to him later, anyway how's your family? I haven't seen them in such a long time!"

"Oh they are good thank you for asking. How are things with Josh?"  
"They are great! He is actually coming over later tonight so you can say hi!" Honor said beaming, she really was happy about her relationship with Josh, they understood each other so well.

"Oh that would be wonderful, yes logan told me that quite a few people are coming over tonight."

"Yes, we have some planning to do!" Honor said excitedly.

"A fun night ahead I see" Amanda said gesturing to the bottles of alcohol Honor had brought.

"yes well, more of a 'I'm sorry/thank you' if you know what I mean." Amanda laughed

"Yes, well where would you like to bring these things, to the pool house perhaps?"

"yes that sounds good! I think I'll go see logan." Honor said smiling

"Okay i will take care of all this don't worry!"

"Thanks amanda" Honor walked over to the tall spiral stair case and went up the stairs, down the hall way, and turned left to the second hall way to arrive at her brothers bed room door. "Ughh" Honor sighed 'well here goes nothing' she thought to herself. "well hey there little bro"

"Hi Honor" logan said unenthusiastically

"Wow! What a greeting and I must say you look dapper this evening." she said as he shot her a glare.

"Well what can I say, I gave it my best effort." he said as he polished off the last bit of scotch in his glass and setting it down on the table beside him. Honor knew that she wasn't going to get any where with him if he was mad at her so she thought of the only thing to get him to admit why he was so angry,

"Look I'm sorry about last night, how you had to admit the whole steph thing."

"whatever"

"logan come on! This isn't my fault and you know it, it would have come out eventually, you aren't stupid enough to think that you and steph would be able to keep it a secret from everyone forever did you?!"

"It had been fine until you messed it up!" logan shot back angrily.

"EVERYONE HAD TO ADMIT SOMETHING LOGAN! GOD! IT WAS ABOUT BEING HONEST!" Honor took a deep breath trying to regain her composure. "Look I don't want to fight, I'm sorry that you are mad about how everything came out, but your an idiot if you think something like that could stay a secret forever. Your friends will be fine and they will get over it just give them time" she looked into his eyes which now had softened from their angry state. "Rory will come around too" she assured him.

"She isn't returning my calls Honor! She won't talk to me!" Honor smiled inside at her brother trying not to burst out into laughter, the sooner logan realized his feelings for rory, the sooner things would calm down, but no he was logan huntzburger so that 'wasn't possible'.

"you know rory, she probably just needs a little bit of time to digest the news and get over her own admissions from last night. I promise she will come around logan!" Honor said seriously

"I guess! Sorry for exploding on you I guess I'm just tired."

"well just incase you didn't have enough alcohol in your system, I brought a nice selection for this evening" logan smirked at honor's come back.

"no go take a shower" she continued exiting the room as she heard her phone ring, "hey I'm going to go down stairs see you in a bit okay."

"everything okay?" he asked looking at her expression.

"Yeah, its josh!" she said leaving the walked down the hallway she answered her phone once she was sure logan was out of ear shot.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Rory woke up about 3 hours later. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long. All of her thoughts before she had fallen asleep had now rushed back into her mind. She pushed them all away as she went over to check her phone. She had a missed call from Honor. Rory decided to call her back since it was probably something to do with tonight.

"Hey Rory" Honor said into the phone almost whispering.

"hey Honor" she said questionably "why are you whispering"

"what?! Ohh, sorry What's up?"

"took a nap, sorry I missed your call, I'm just getting ready for tonight. what about you, did you need anything specifically?"  
"Oh, no I just called to see if you wanted to come over early, I could have picked you up on my way here."

"Oh.." rory said surprised. "Don't worry about it, I was going to go with steph anyway, in fact she should be here in like an hour and a half so I should finish getting ready." rory said trying to get off the phone, she hoped that she wasn't going to bring up logan. Honor laughed at her comment.

"Your starting to sounds like me and steph. Oh okay, well anyways I guess I will see you soon then, no one is here yet, and don't worry I brought an 'I'm sorry' for last night, there is a fully stocked bar here and finn said he was going to make drinks so tonight should be fun." honor said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, and don't worry about last night, It wasn't your fault, anyway I should go I'll see you soon."

"Okay see you soon, bye love you!"  
"bye, love you honor" rory said hanging up.

She went over to the large mirror in her bathroom and began to do her make up, she wasn't a big fan of wearing a lot either, but she thought that tonight she could experiment a bit. She now understood why it took steph and honor and all the other girls so long to get ready, make up was definitely something rory needed to work on as well. She wasn't comfortable with a lot even despite her new found wanting to try a new look. She had on a little bit of eye liner, a soft golden brown eye shadow, mascara, a bit of blush, and a light pink lip gloss.

For her outfit she went over to her closet and stared at her outfit for a good five minutes. She looked at what she was about to put on, it was very unlike her and all though she had wanted to be different, she almost felt it was a bit much. She shook those thoughts away when she saw the time and but on her outfit. She wore a short floral flowy dress and a jean jacket, with gold sandals,the dress wasn't so bad except for the fact that it was pretty short and low. She looked at her from her lightly curled hair, to her pale pink painted toe nails, a took a deep breath, 'here goes nothing' she thought as she saw steph's text saying that she was there. She grabbed her purse and walked out of here room with one last look.

"Wowza" she heard steph say. Rory blushed and just got in the car,"Hi steph" she said trying to resist running back into the house and changing. She didn't do the whole 'hot' look, was she so in over her head, she thought as steph giggled at her friends reaction to her appearance.

"You look so good rory! Almost as good as me I would say" steph said laughing.

"Thanks steph, you look pretty nice yourself." rory said as steph beamed. she was wearing a short black flowy skirt and a thin v-neck loose knit sweater with gold bangles. Her bold hair was wavy and her make up with more of a light smokey eye. Logan's house was about a block away from rory's so they were turning into his drive way now. Rory felt her heart begin to beat, she didn't like logan they were friends, she knew that, and she knew that he sure knew that since he always had treated her like a little sister, so why was she nervous!

"Ror there is one thing you forgot!" steph said turning to her friend as they got out of the car and walked over to the door about to ring the door bell.

"What?" rory said looking down at her outfit.

"being confident! Duh!" steph said,rory just rolled her eyes and rang the door bell.

"steph you sound like my mom!" rory said laughing. Amanda the huntzburger's maid opened the door and ushered them inside!

"Girls! It is so good to see you!" she said giving each of then a hug.

"Everyone else is in the pool house in the back if you want to go over there, and I think Finn is in the kitchen looking for pineapple juice so I'm going to go over there before he sets the kitchen on fire, again!" amanda walked away and rory and steph just laughed walking to the pool house.

Rory saw colin, logan, honor, and josh all in the back house talking and surrounded around Logan's laptop.

"RORY!STEPH!" Honor squealed as she ran up to hug the pair

"Hey Honor!" Both girls said going over to her, rory saw logan, colin, and josh's heads look up when Honor screamed. Her and steph both hugged honor and went over to say hi to everyone else. Steph of course ran over to colin and say hi to him first.

"Um rory can I just say how like freaking hot your look! Did steph pick out your outfit, because if she did, I mean it looks amazing so don't even worry." Honor could see that rory was a bit unsure.

"no, actually this was all me" she said trying to continue her confident simile as the two girls approached Logan and Josh.

"Hey rory." josh said giving her a hug.

"Hey josh, its good to see you!"

"You too, its been a while, I think the last time was the graduation party." he said to rory and then turning to honor. "finn took off about 10 minutes ago trying to find pineapple juice, and he is not back yet." rory saw logan smirk at the comment and honor rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get him" logan said Rory saw him walk out, he didn't even look at her, no hug, hi, nothing!

"I'm going to go help too, you know finn, he can be a handful" rory said looking at Honor's amused face.

"Sure" Honor replied laughing slightly at how flustered rory got since Logan didn't say hi to her.

RLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLLRLRLRLLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RL

Logan walked briskly out of the door. He didn't want to see rory right now, she was being stubborn and he was mad that she had frozen him out all day.

"Hey Logan wait!" he heard rory call frustratedly. He contemplated to continue walking but, he knew that it wouldn't do him any good. He turned around to face her.

"Hi" was all he could say

"look I'm sorry I didn't call you back." she said looking at him in the eye.

"don't worry about it" he said emotionless, he watched her face turn into a frown, his tone seemed to enrage her and he almost wanted to laugh at her facial expression.

"Look, hearing that you and steph slept together was a shock, the fact that you too kept it a secret sucked since colin, finn, and I got to find out about it 2 years later, but whatever I'm tired of fighting, i just want our friendship to go back to normal, I have always hated fighting with you and I'm sorry I didn't reply to your calls okay, but can we just go back to being normal because frankly, I miss my best friend" rory ranted on, he saw her and after she said best friend he was afraid that if he didn't stop her she would keep going forever, and in actuality all this was his fault for not tell her about steph.

"Ace" he said, he saw her relax in the comfort of hearing her nickname.

"I'm sorry too, lets just forget about it and move on. I hate fighting with you too, so friends?" he said smiling.

"sounds good to me!" she said, logan pulled her in for a hug but after a second she pulled away.

"We should probably go check on finn." logan smirked and started laughing.

"Ace, Finn walked past us about 5 mintues ago"

"what when?!" she said surprised.

"When you were going off on your tangent about us fighting." he said smirking.

"oh, really? wow" he saw rory look down and blush.

"Ahhh ace, lets go back, you look like you can use a drink! And what are you wearing, rory I know I'm the best friend, but I have usually taken on the big brother role with you and seriously your dad would kill you if he saw you in that dress."

Rory looked up at him and blushed, she thought that she could have some fun, she pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "You don't like it" she said looking up at him taking a step toward him.

"Rory, any guy in the world would like it! That's why you shouldn't wear that your rory and I don't like thinking about guys and you like that" she saw logan squirm as he said the last sentence. she just laughed and garbed his hand pulling him back to the house.

"looks like I'm not the only one who could use a drink" rory said teasing him.

"shut up Gilmore, we have planning to do, and I am sure you have a list somewhere, so lets go!" logan opened the door and rory walked in.

"Love!" Finn come over to her to give her a hug.

"Hey Finn! I'm guessing you found the pineapple juice"

"yes I did, Finn took her over to the bar in the corner and handed her a glass, here drink up, lets be merry and drunk, it will make the thinking and hard work bearable" rory laughed at him but took a long sip of the drink.

"wow finn, I shouldn't be surprise but thats really good" Rory took another sip, smaller this time, but she was happy with the fact that she couldn't really taste the alcohol.

Finn walked over to logan "She is going to kill me tomorrow" finn said laughing. logan looked at him puzzled.

"i thought it wasn't really strong" logan said as finn handed him a glass.

"its flavored rum isn't it"

"ahh yes, well I used Honors Malibu rum, but I also may have added a nice amount of Bacardi in there for a kick, that well isn't very easy to detect" Finn said smirking. Logan walked over to everyone else and heard colin begin to gather everyone together so they could start.

"So I thought that I should let you guys know that I talked to our good friends at Disney, both in florida and in California, and I am afraid we have a bit of a problem doing it there."

"what, I thought we had connections with Disney."

"See we do, but they are doing this tribute this summer for Walt Disney and stuff so they said they can't risk anything going wrong."

"well then I guess we start over, new idea and stuff" logan said

"okay so we have to make this really good though, I mean its the first event that will be planned by all of the five families in a while,there should be apart of each of us in it." steph said

As the night wore on no one had really come up with better ideas, but that may have been because most of them had been drinking quite a bit. Rory as well, but not as much, she had only had 2 cups of punch compared to everyone else's 4. Rory listened to what everyone was saying, she really wasn't the one in the group to usually take initiative and plan things, she would help in organizing, but usually everyone else fought over the idea and the creative parts. So she got her phone and was reading for probably about the 14th time, he godfather, it never got old to her whether it was the book or the movie. And then it came to her, 5 families, murders, money, marriage, heartbreak, secrets, and lying.

"I know what we should do!" rory said as she shot up from her comfortable place on the couch!

"Okay Ace shoot!" logan said as she sat down next to him.

"CLUE!" Rory said excitedly. everyone exchanged a confused glance.

"clue reporter girl?" Colin said not understanding.

"ughh" rory went over to the computer and looked up a picture of the game board."you know like the game, and that really bad movie they made in the late 80's"

"Ohhh yeah I remember that game" honor said thinking back. "It think we actually still have it back here" honor went over into the other room, it had been a play room from honor and logan when they were younger. their parents had put it into the pool house for when they would have parties.

"I forget how to play though, isn't it like a mystery game os something" finn said asking her.

"yeah its like a murder mystery, you have to guess who the murder was, what the weapon was, and where it happened! I was reading the godfather for like the upthenth time and it just came to me!"  
"I found it!" honor said bringing it over to the table and dusting off the old box.

"we could dig into our families histories and make up mysteries form that and we could pick the best one for everyone to solve, and since they take place in mansions, it shouldn't be hard to find a place to do it, we can just use one of our families houses! And we can just do it from a time period from a long time ago which takes care of the costume requirement!"

"That actually sounds perfect Rory!" colin said "we wouldn't have to worry about authorities.." finn cut off colin and pointed out, "well not on the property" finn joked as colin just smirked "good point, but we would have plenty of room for a the stunt as well, and it we wouldn't have to worry about people crashing or anything."colin retorted

"yeah ace! that sounds awesome! We could have everyone split up into groups and go against each other and such." logan added Finn came over with around of shots and passed them out.

"Okay i say we do celebratory shots in honor of our lovely rory who thought of the theme!" rory looked down at her shot of patron and tossed it back. She felt the harsh liquid roll down her throat and exhaled.

"ughhh how can you drink that all the time finn?!"

"You get used to it finn said as he took another shot with out even flinching and pouring rory one more.

"No, no more finn I think I'm good!" rory said adamantly

"oh come on love, you came up with the idea so you have to take two! plus I know your behind the rest of us int he amount you had tonight."

"So I'm being punished for coming up with the theme?!" rory asked exasperated.

"JUST DO IT RORY!" steph yelled from across the room reading the directions with Honor and how to play the game, both of them were obliviously drunk because they were repeating each direction 5 times to the boys before they could figure out with it meant together.

"you know love, most wouldn't see this as a punishment" finn chuckled holing the shot glass out to her, he could see her contemplating her decision. "oh come on t will be fun!" finn said smiling. rory smirked and took the glass and downed the strong liquid. She desperately needed something to get rid of the taste in her mouth so she washed it way with another glass of finn's punch.

"ahhh, how proud I am to see you following your shot with another cup of punch" finn laughed

"Shut up finn!" rory said sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Rory walked over to take a seat at the table where they seemed to get the just of the game.

"Okay so lets play!" rory said, about 2 hours later they had finished the game, sorta, they had, made new rules because the original ones were boring according to finn. Everyone was now sprawled all over the room, finn, josh, and honor were apparently debating over which house to have the event at and over the fact that Finn should get to pick the room and group arrangements.

Colin and steph were fighting again, as per usual for the couple, Steph always had a way of making colin made or the other way around.

Rory was sitting with logan on the couch, it was around 11:45 and they were sitting on the couch as rory told logan about how she was starting to tutor this boy for the summer. His name was benji and he was 12.

"ANd oh it was really finny he kept miss using this word, I don't remember what it was but it will come to me, anyway he kept miss using it and I didn't want to correct him because I didn't want him to feel embarrassed but then he messed up on the worksheet, and then he realized all by himself that he had misused the word. well I guess it wasn't funny haha, it was more funny.. you had to be there." she assured him as she rambled on.

"that's okay" he said smirking as she laid her head down on his shoulder, she felt so warm and comfortable next to him, so safe and happy. She loved being around him. She tried to shake the non platonic ones away. Not that she had any of course.

"Philanthropic!" she exclaimed breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into, rory didn't realize how close their faces had gotten, it was so easy for her to get lost in his touch and his warm brown eyes.

"what?" he said confused.

"Philanthropic, that was the word Benji kept miss using. He kept saying philantropic, he thought it meant tropical, it was funny." she concluded as he felt her running his hands through her hair as they sat together.

"Ohhhhhh!" Honor squealed, rory almost jumped off the couch at the sudden loud noise

"What?" Josh said concerned at Honor's sudden outburst.

"We should go and ask grandpa if he has any stories that we could make into a mystery!" Honor said getting up from her seat next to Josh.

"yeah we should, but Honor its almost 12:15 a.m., maybe we should wait till morning!"

"Logan, you know grandpa he will be up! That man loves to drink his scotch and watch his Charlie Rose and all the other late night shows!" Honor reminded him.

"I guess your right, come on lets go." Logan conceded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: I am sorry this took so long to get up, I got to talk to this amazing writer and I felt inspired for where the story will be going soon, so get excited! I hope you like this chapter, there is finally some more Rogan in this chapter and it also isn't lacking in the drama so I hope you like it and remember In Omnia Paratus! :) Oh and as always to all my readers, followers, reviewers, and favorites you all are amazing but please review! Rating will probably change to M as the story progresses just so you all know, I will keep you posted about all that and my plans though! But now go ahead and readdd...**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything well my story line, but besides that I got nothing :)

**Chapter 8: 0.2 Seconds**

Rory got up from the couch with logan and felt how the alcohol had taken affect. The seven of them all walked into the house.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" Honor drunkenly yelled through the house.

"honor maybe you shouldn't yell so loud" josh tried to get her to quiet down.

"oh relax josh no one is here!" honor said skipping through the house. Rory was walking with logan, wobbling more like. When honor grabbed her hand!

"Rory lets go find him!" rory ran over with honor and continued to yell for elias. The got to his study's door and barged in.

"Grandpa!" honor yelled happily going over to him and hugging him. Elias just chuckled at her enthusiasm and smelling the liquor on her breath.

"Hello darling!" everyone else filled in.

"Hey grandpa!" logan said coming over to shake the mans hand.

"So what do I owe you all at this fine hour of the night." said Elias taking another sip of his brandy.

"Well.." rory said coming over to sit next to the man. "We have finally picked the LDB theme for the event"

"Ohhh wonderful! what have you come up with dear" rory smiled

"well we were thinking CLUE!" rory said excitedly.

"Ohh yes! Like the game, that sounds perfect, plus we aren't in a short supply of mansions so you will be able to take your pick!"

"Exactly" rory agreed "So we were wondering if there are any stories you think we could make into a mystery!" Elias took a long swig of his drink. Rory could tell that there was something, that glint in his eye was there.

"I will give you a story for your mystery, but on one condition"

"of course!" rory said sincerley as everyone was listening intently

"The mystery and theme slightly get to be altered to fit something that will complement your theme once I figure out the story part. Plus you all have to try and figure it out, deal?"

"Okay" they all agreed.

"Good" he said getting up ad pouring them all drinks. "So which house are you thinking of having it at?"

The men all talked about the various locations it could possibly be held.

"i say we have it at our sicilian home" logan said refilling his drink with everyone else's.

"it definitely is big enough" colin said thinking aloud

"it is secluded, on the coast, and we have a vast property there that would accommodate everyone if we opened up all the villas as well."logan said sitting down again.

Elias smirked as the perfect idea came into his head for how to put this even over the top, and he had a feeling logan had the same idea when he brought up italy. He took a sip of his drink excited by his idea.

"italy it is then mate!" the five men brought their glasses together and logan looked over at rory who had fallen asleep next to steph and honor. She always looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept he thought, wait did he just say beautiful. He took another sip of his drink, polishing it off and setting the glass down.

"Alright well I think we should call it a night, what do you say fellas." Elias said as he brought a couple blankets over to cover the girls.

"Good night boys!" elias said leaving the study.

"Hey mate I should get going too, I have brunch with the parents tomorrow morning, isn't that lovely." finn said sarcastically

"Hmm, sounds like a good time! I'll see you later Finn, night" logan said as finn said bye to the boys and glanced over at the three sleeping girls.

"It's a wonder how they can sleep through all the noise we made!" colin said going over to steph trying to wake her up.

"What Colin?" steph said still half asleep

"Steph were leaving." colin said softly stroking her hair.

"hmm, what about my car?" steph said slowly getting up to a sitting position.

"I drove with finn here, we can take your car back to my place if you want." colin said getting her up.

"yeah okay" steph said with a yawn.

"Bye guys! I'll see you soon, Josh good to see you as always!" Colin said with steph leaning on him

"Bye steph" logan ad josh said seeing the sleepy girl walk out of the room with colin.

"Well looks like its just us man" logan said looking at josh.

"Yeah, it does, we should probably get the girls upstairs they don't look very comfortable" josh said looking at their awkwardly contorted positions. Logan smirked as he noticed how it looked almost as if they were sleeping in yoga positions.

"yeah probably" both of the guys got the girls up and walked them up stairs. Rory went over to Logan's room and Honor went over to her old room. Logan was following rory when he heard josh whisper his name.

"hey logan" josh whispered as to not wake anyone. logan turned around and walked over to josh.

"yeah whats up?" logan said

"can I talk to you about something?" logan looked josh up and down he looked pretty nervous, but he had a slightly feeling that he knew what Josh wanted to talk to him about.

"umm, sure lets go in the living room downstairs."logan walked down the stairs and he heard josh follow, all the drinks he had had that evening had seemed to disappear, he felt he needed something strong. Josh sat down and logan went over to the bar. "want a drink" logan said already pouring himself one.

"yeah, that would be great" logan saw josh take a long swig of the drink and let out a deep breath.

"look logan, I love your sister. Honor is amazing, beautiful, and way to good for me. I would do anything for that girl. I know that you aren't on the best terms with your parents and aren't a close knit family. We have been dating for 3 years now and well I know how much Honor means to you so, want to ask you for your permission to ask Honor to marry me." logan heard those last 11 words ringing in his ears, Josh wanted to marry his sister. Logan took a long healthy gulp of his drink feeling the warm burning liquid slide down his throat.

"logan" josh said tentatively unsure of what logan was going to say.

"Josh, I don't doubt that you love my sister and that she loves you. I know you would always take care of her and yes I guess I did think that maybe since you two had been together for so long that it was a possibility, but sorry just surprised me is the way I see it yes honor and I are close, but I will never stand in the way of Honor's happiness. I know that you make her happy and that you and her are good together so what kind of brother would I be to mess that up. You are a great man josh, and I like you a lot, but I swear to god you hurt her and I will kill you" logan said the last part seriously

"so you are okay if I ask her" josh said timidly as logan smirked at his uncertainly

"yes josh, I'm happy for you man, congrats!"

Josh got up and gave logan a manly hug. "great thanks!"

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, its almost 3:30 and I am super tired so lets head up." The two boys walked up the stairs, logan looked briefly into his sisters room and saw her sleeping peacefully. 'honor married' he thought, 'wow' and he had just given josh permission, 'idiot' he thought to himself. Of course logan had always liked josh, he treated his sister well, but still he didn't want to think of honor as a married woman.

Logan came into the room and changed out of his clothes, he contemplated for a second waking Rory up and share the news with her, but he knew that he couldn't do that, Honor would kill him if he told rory before it even happened. God, Honor married, he would have to get used to that one, even though she was the older sibling he had always felt protective of her. He climbed into his bed, looking at rory. "hmmm, logan?" he heard rory say half asleep.

"hey ace, get some sleep" logan said feeling her curl up into his side and wrapping her arm around him.

It wasn't rare that they would fall asleep together, they would do it all the time in high school when their parents were out of town so they wouldn't feel alone in their big empty houses. But it felt different now, logan dare thought that he didn't see her like a sister anymore. I'm crazy and sleep deprived he thought. He shut his, those being his last coherent thoughts and before sleep over took him sleep with rory curled up next to him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

The next two weeks were filled with tons of planning, and in coping with all the stress rory had been on a major late night movie and reading marathon. She had taken on the role of head organizer because well she always loved having something to do and well since it was summer it had seemed like the perfect thing to occupy her time with. They were planning on leaving for Rome, and taking a red eye that night so they could get there on Wednesday to be there a day early to make sure everything was ready a day before everyone else would arrive. Rory was trying to zip up her last bag that was obliviously over flowing when her mom came in her room.

"babe, maybe you should just bring another suit case." her mom said looking at her struggle

"Ugh, no it will fit" rory said out of breath. She heard her mom laughing at her.

"Mom will your just come here and help me!" rory said annoyed

"But this is just so funny" her mom said laughing as rory was now sitting on the suitcase trying to zip it. Rory shot her mom a glare and she walked to help her.

"Okay fine, here try now" her mom tried pushing down on it. "ughhh, jeeze hun! how much stuff did you bring?" it took them 10 minutes, but after calling chris to help they got it to close.

"Ohh Rory, I have a surprise for you so hold on!" her mom ran out of the room and rory went over to grab her phone charger.

"So Rome huh" chris said sitting down on rory's bed.

"Yeah, it should be nice to go back! I haven't been in a couple years!" rory said sitting across from her dad on the bed.

"and you guys are staying at the Huntzburger Villas"

"Yeah, it should be great, well I have been making it pretty great, since we are getting their early to make sure everything is up and ready to go, plus the whole compound is literally on the water, its beautiful" rory said just thinking about how amazing everything was going to look.

"no I remember" rory heard her dad say smirking

"what dad?" knowing that he had a real question deep down, or something more meaningful to say.

"I just," he said letting out a breath and taking rorys hands and guiding her to sit next to him on the bed, looking her in the eye.

"I just want you guys to be safe over their, stick together, and please don't go by off by your self rory! I know you like to wander and find cool places to write, but stay close and be careful, okay." her dad said with a pleading but serious look.

"okay dad" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I promise" she said smiling at him.

"okay good, so do you need help with anything else so should I start bringing your bags down stairs?"

"No, go ahead I'm going to just pick a couple more books for the plane" rory said going over to the book shelf that covered a wall in her room which only housed the books that she had recently read, most of the others were in the library down the hall, and others of hers were scattered between both her grandparents houses.

Chris just rolled his eyes "Okay, rory but 2 tops!"

"No promises" rory said as he walked out the door. Rory decided that while on her plane ride she would for take a sad train ride with anna karenina and relive the My Lai Massacre with Seymour Hersh once again. She also added 3 other books that seemed perfect for a nice long plane ride.

She picked up her bag for the plane and headed down stairs, half way down the stairs she heard Sandy who was the Hayden's maid talking to her mom.

"Hey!" rory said reaching the foyer.

"Hi sweets" her mom said, "the car just got here, I think Frank is your driver, apparently Logan, Colin, and Finn took off for Rome last night, I don't know why but Steph, and Honor will be meeting you at the air strip so you guys I'm sure will enjoy having the whole jet to your selves." her mom said smiling

"ohh I wonder why they left last night, none of them called me, I wonder what happened!" rory said, she was almost a bit annoyed, why should she be annoyed though, I mean logan didn't have to share everything with her.

"Huh, I'm sure its okay, look have a great trip okay!" her mom said giving her a big hug, she knew her mom always hated it when she left.

"I will be safe and everything, I promise mom!" rory said hugging her mom.

"Okay good, I love you" she said as they released from their hug and rory opened the door.

"Bye Sandy!" she said giving the maid a hug, she had been the maid at their house since rory could remember, she had always watched rory when her parents were out of ton when she was little and they hadn't gotten quite close over the years.

"Have fun and rory.." the maid said releasing her from the hug, she whispered to rory "don't wait to long to show him how you feel"

Rory looked at the maid, was she talking about logan, why would, how did she even know rory had kinda been thinking about him, I mean okay I guess she kinda thought he was cute, oh who was she kidding, rory knew she liked him, she had liked him ever since she could remember, she had always felt a little differently about him than she had for colin and finn, she just never realized it until that night at Honor's grad party. God, why him. She looked at the maid and just gave her a soft smile, "I'll see you soon" was all rory said as she walked out the door to where her dad was standing talking to Frank.

"hello miss rory" frank greeted her taking her bag.

"HI frank" she said smiling. she had always liked him, and ever since their little heart to heart in stars hallow with steph and honor they had grown closer.

"Bye hunny, I love you" rory felt her dad hug her tight.

"I love you too dad, I'll call you when I land" she said as her father released his grip.

Frank opened the car door for her and rory got inside, she heard the door close and she watched out the window as they headed down the long drive way and out the gate of her house. Rory hated being in the back bye herself, she always felt so awkward, she decided to roll down the partition between her and frank, she didn't like being confined to the back.

"did you need anything miss rory" frank said looking at her in the mirror.

"No" rory said smiling, "Just wanted to say hi"

"ohh, well hi rory" frank said sweetly

"you called me rory, finally frank" rory said teasing him, he always insisted calling her miss.

"yes, well are you excited for your trip? I took logan and the boys to the airport last night, they seemed excited."

"yeah" rory said unconvincingly as she gave him a typical fake society smile.

"i have seen way to many of those smiles rory to be fooled by that look on your face, plus I have your real smile and it doesn't even compare to what that just was." he said kindly looking at the look on her face fade.

"Did logan say why they took off early?" rory asked

"no, I assume its so type of surprise, you know how they are" frank said trying to appease her.

"yeah probably" rory said hoping he was right. 15 minutes later they arrived at the air strip. Frank got rory's bag out of the car and opened her door.

"have a good trip rory" frank said smiling at her

"thanks frank, I'll update you when I get back" rory said

"ohh miss rory remember, us men, we are a little slow" frank said giving her a wink, rory just walked away, God I guess it was more oblivious than she thought, god why logan of all people. She sighed and turned around.

"Roryyy" she heard Steph say as she got out of the car!

"Heyyy! where's honor?" rory said looking around for the other blonde.

"Ohhh, she's in the back picking out a movie." steph said as rory sat down next to her.

"So, do you know why the guys left early?"

"nope, I asked honor, colin didn't even tell me, I juts got a voicemail this morning, honor got the same message." steph said reaching for a magazine.

"at least you got a message, I heard from my mom right before I left." rory said annoyed, I mean yes josh and colin were steph and Honor's boyfriends, but finn or logan, I mean he always told her stuff why didn't anyone leave a message for her. she decided to let it go and just then honor came out.

"Hey rory!" Honor said giving rory a hug.

"Hey! so what movie have you decided on?" rory said

"well taking advantage of the fact that their are no boys I decided on an affair to remember and bridesmaids, because well you can't have one without the other!" honor said putting the movie in as they prepared for take off.

"well, guys I guess its just us" rory said as they got comfortable.

"yep" honor and steph said, they ended up finishing an affair to remember and bridesmaids, they were now all scattered around the plane, trying to get comfortable, she decided to disappear into a book for a bit, she was now in russia and in a completely new world.

About and hour later, she had gotten a little depressed from the place she was in the story so she decided to put the book down and see what steph and honor were doing.

She walked in and saw honor laughing and steph was writing something down on a pad of paper. "hey guys" rory said questioningly

"hey rory, wanna plan some revenge" she saw that glint in steph's eye and immediately sat down, she was fed up with the guys right now and this would definitely be a good use of all her pent up aggression.

"what do you have so far?" rory said with a determined look.

"wow" no hesitation, I'm impressed!" honor said with a pleased look to steph.

"shut up honor, everyone has that mischievous side, I just choose to use mine rarely, and only when I absolutely need to" she concluded looking over the plan the girls had formed.

"guys, we can't poison their dinner, they have to lead the event with us, I like how you think, but I think thats a bit to far, and not to mention what they would do to us if we did that to them"

"fine! but it has to be something good, I mean they scared the hell out of us ror!"

"I know look we have" she looked down at her phone. "almost 4 hours till we land, we will figure something good out!" rory said with determination "plus if we get stuck we can just call me mom" rory said jokingly, but in all seriousness the 3 girls knew her mom was the queen of pranking people., especially when they would never see it coming.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Logan and the boys had just landed in rome. It was about 7 o'clock in the morning when they landed in rome and they were finally arriving to the huntzburger estate around 9.

"Bloody hell, thank god we are here" finn said plopping down on the couch as they got there.

"Finn, don't be so dramatic! you slept the whole plane ride here basically" colin said as all their bags were being brought in. Colin saw logan walk over to the bar and pout himself a scotch.  
"hey logan, not that its nice not the fly without the girls but why did we come separate, I mean.." colin said looking down at his watch and logan took a sip of his scotch. "its 9:15, and the girls are going to probably be here around 5 since their flight is supposed to get in at 3."

"we have to prepare." logan said simply, his casual tone caught finn's attention and he sat up.

"and what exactly are we preparing for, it can't be the even because well the girls are helping with that and rory was the one who planned it all." finn said skeptically

"yeah finn's right." colin said confidently, his facial expression quickly changed to shock at what he had just said.

"wow, colin admitting finn is right, thats a new one" logan said finishing his scotch, he had yet to tell the boys about how josh was planning to propose.

"shut up logan" colin scowled.

"hey aren't we missing someone" finn said looking around, "where's josh"

logan exhaled setting the glass down on the end table he is setting up for tomorrow, hints one of the reasons we came early." Colin and finn just stared at logan to continue.

"Josh talked to me a couple of weeks ago, he asked if it was okay if he could marry Honor." logan said, they were the first people he had told, he wished it had been rory for some strange reason, she would have loved to be apart of getting everything ready, but rory wouldn't be able to keep the secret on a 10 hour flight so logan wasn't going to be able to tell her anyway since honor would want to share the news herself.

"Wow!" colin said "that's great, I;m happy for them, Josh isn't half bad, he's a pretty decent guy especially for asking you.

"yeah! i'm happy for them too." logan truly was he wanted to see honor happy, and he knew that Josh loved his sister.

"so how is he planning on popping the question?" finn said refilling logan's glass and getting one for both colin and himself.

"i don't really know, I didn't really ask details" logan said taking the glass from Finn.

"hey so what were the other reasons we came early?" Finn said curiously

"well, I just thought that if we got pretty much everything done today, then the girls could relax, plus Ace has done so much and I really want to do something nice for her, and carry out all of her ideas. Plus I know she is going to be excited about the mystery so I feel like we should just help her out and get it all done." logan said looking at his friends.

"yeah man sure, you don't need to convince us." colin said, he knew logan and he usually wasn't this considerate, it was strangely uncharacteristic.

For the next couple of hours the boys carried out everything for the arrival of the girls and everyone else from the LDB that would be arriving the next day. It was now 2:30 and the construction workers, caters, decorators, bartenders, maids, butlers, and others were all preparing for the event. The boys were now getting ready for the girls arrival and had gone back to their villa, since the main house was being renovated for the event and the decorators had taken over.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Rory, Steph, and Honor had just landed, they all had slept and gotten some rest so they were all ready to have some fun, they had the driver take them to the huntzburger estate and rory stopped dead in her track at the sight in front of her. She felt her breath hitch as she looked at the sea of twinkling candles lighting the path to the house.

"hello miss hayden,vanderbilt, and huntzburger may I offer you a glass of champagne?"

The three girls exchanged an amazed look as they took the glass and continued looking around and walking up the path to the backyard.

"I can't even..." honor started as she just stared at what was in front of her.

"This is just.." steph started but like honor couldn't even complete her sentence. Rory looked around her, she had no words to begin to describe what she saw in front of her. It was a huge beautiful stage on the property, their were instruments, tables, a dance floor, lighting fixtures, and multiple bars set up. Rory just stared at the remarkable sight in front of her.

All of a sudden she knew why all this looked a little to familiar, it was just like a replica of the daughters wedding in the first godfather and crossed with the party held in the second godfather. Rory smiled to herself obliviously being the only one to understand the reference and the fact that htey were in Italy just made it that much more real.

"I can't even believe they did all this, I mean I had an idea in my head, but this is just...so much more than I could have ever imagined." rory said

"Its gorgeous!" honor said "literally this event is going to be remembered for years!" just then they saw the stage light up and they saw Finn begin to sing a pretty decent version of My Way by Frank Sinatra as the band came out and began playing.

From behind them, the girls all felt colin, josh, and logan come up to them. Josh and Colin immediately took Honor and Steph on to the dance floor.

"So Ace, How did I do" from the look on her face logan felt pretty strongly that he knew the answer, he knew how much she loved the godfather and once she had said clue, the idea of italy had just seemed too perfect not the carry out. She looked at him her eyes sparking and her lips in huge smile that covered her face.

"Logan, I can't even...It's just so beautiful" he was staring straight into her eyes, he saw that twinkle he hadn't seen in a while, she was truly happy in that moment.

"yeah I knew you would like it" logan said smirking. he saw her roll her ways and turned so their bodies were facing each other now.

"you know you literally go from sweet to cocky ass in about .2 seconds, it must be hard" she teased him

"years of practice ace." logan said as he saw her look from finn singing and her surroundings to the 2 couples on the dance floor.

"shall we" logan said offering his hand to her.

"0.2 seconds" was all she said and he just chuckled at her remark as she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

Rory didn't know why he almost felt nervous, she had danced with him at many society functions, but this was different. It was almost intimate, she felt him pull her in closer and her heart fluttered as she felt his breath on his neck as the volume of the band and finn's voice began to rise.

"thank you" rory whispered in his ear, she felt logan smile at her comment and she hugged him, leaving them with no space remaining between them.

Rory wanted Logan to kiss her, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, all these years she knew that she had been lying to herself, first with dean and then with jess. She had always had a thing for logan, she loved how he was effortlessly smart and could keep up with her. He challenged her and knew everything about her, he could debate her on any topic and take her out of her comfort zone. plus the fact that he was a perfect blonde haired, blue eyes, and muscular 20 year old whom she was hopelessly attracted to. Rory realized that they were still hugging and in each others arms, it had to have been a good 5 minutes of them standing there, snapping out of her thoughts she looked around and saw that everyone else had left.

She didn't know what gave her the courage to do what she did next but all she knew in that moment was that it was dare she say right. Rory moved her head so she was right in front of his face and closed her eyes tilting her head so her lips collided with logan's perfectly closing the last bit of space between them, Rory was lost for a moment in the kiss and then after a second realized what she had just done, she pulled away as she saw a shocked logan staring back at her. She knew she needed to get out of there, she had to say something though, she couldn't just run away, he mind was completely fuzz and she felt her fight or flight response kick in, she had never been much of a runner let alone a sprinter but at that moment she would have ran like a lion was about to eat her. She racked her brain for something to stare and then realizing that a more than a few seconds had gone bye "thanks" she said and then she registered what she had just said and felt like burrowing into the ground, "umm I mean sorry, ahhh I... umm bye" she said not even stoping to grab her bag, she dashed off to the beach.

Rory wasn't used to exercise and so by the time she reached the shore she was out of breath, what had she just done?! She kissed logan! Her best friend, she just kissed logan, logan the one whom she yes had a crush on but had no desire of letting him know that, she suddenly felt like the huntzburger estate was the size of the star's hallow town square compared to the small country it had felt like before on the truly vast property.

Rory tried think of what to say to logan when she got back, nothing would be the same now, she had just kissed 'pun intended' almost 20 years of friendship goodbye in a mater of 0.2 seconds! what was wrong with her, why would she coherently ever think under any circumstances that she could do that. "God what is wrong with me" she said out loud not being able to contain all the emotion inside her anymore,she let the tears flow out. She couldn't remember a time where she had felt more stupid than she did at this moment. Logan had just stood there stunned, he didn't say a word. She felt pathetic, he was always telling her to take chances, rory though silently laughing at the irony, I guess this isn't what he meant by that she though to herself.

"Nothing" she heard a voice behind her causing her to jump.

"Finn?" rory said wiping away her tears, and trying to look presentable and not like a sobbing wreck. She heard his foot steps get closer and him sit down next to her.

"what happened love?" Finn said pulling rory into his side, she couldn't help but let the tears fall now, she felt so stupid and dumb, crying over a guy whom she knew she could never have and over the awful fact that she had just ruined a life long friendship faster than she could say supercalafragalisticexpialidocious! She could feel finn rubbing her back trying to comfort her, she took a deep breath and let her hands play with the the sand.

"I kissed logan" rory admitted barley above a whisper, not daring to look up at finn.

Finn knew that rory had a thing for logan, he had noticed the subtle glances she always made his way and how rory these past few weeks had tried to bury them by devoting herself to the event, but Finn had hoped that when she finally realized her feelings she wouldn't end up crying, or killing logan for rejecting the poor girl, ever since they were little, finn had seen rory as like a little sister.

"then what happened" finn said excited at the same time that she had finally acted on her feelings. he heard rory tense, he moved his hand to run his fingers through her hair in a way to hopefully calm her.

"nothing" he heard her sigh "he stood their stunned and I said thank you like an idiot and then realizing what i said I said sorry and ran away" rory said almost laughing at her self because of how ridiculous the last part sounded.

Finn meaningfully tilted her head up and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"you said thank you ror, I'm sure emily will be pleased with how you are such a polite child I'm sure miss manners is smiling right now" finn teased as to lighten the mood.

"shut up" rory said almost laughing. "I can't go back there" she continued looking petrified by the inevitable outcome.

"sure you can, I mean you don't have to see him tonight and well no one has to know" finn tried to reason with her, and with this he received a look that seemed to say 'yeah right, have you met our friends'

"Fine, your right they will eventually find out, but they don't have to right this second" he told her truthfully

"I guess" rory said burring her head in her hands "god, I should be put in a mental institution, or maybe I could just pull a Sylvia Plath" she joked but was seriously considering to herself at this point.

"OH come on rory!" he said standing up and then trying pulling her up, she eventually did even though she resisted at first.

"whose being over dramatic now" he said trying to reason with her. "look tomorrow is the event and I have a feeling that and other things will take place that will help with incident blow over, just hang in there" he coaxed

"okay" she said frustratedly, she looked back that the lights by the stage, that were lighting their way back to the villas and main house.

"shall we?" finn said offering her his arm.

deja vu rory thought to herself, but took his arm and interlocked it with her own as they began walking back up to where everyone was. Before they had reached the back yard rory stopped and finn in the process and she turned to him.

"hey finn how did you know where I was?" rory asked suspiciously

"well, love I came out to see if you and logan were okay since well I saw you two hugging and I had hoped that well, progress had been made, but when I came out I didn't see you and I saw logan with a bit on a panicked look on his face as he was trying to down a rather large glass on Henessy in record time. So I saw it best to go and find you and when I saw your bag lying their I headed for the beach." finn said hoping that the last part about logan wouldn't upset her too terribly.

"ohh" rory said, well he was freaked great, now she felt like she needed a drink. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, she had deep down hoped that logan had just been stunned by her forwardness and not upset by it, but apparently she had gotten a worse response than she thought was possible, she wanted him to be the one to come after her instead of finn, not that she didn't appreciate Finn and him coming to the rescue.

"lets get back love, its starting to get cold" Finn said seeing her shiver, they began walking again and had made it to the back yard, rory picked up her purse and walked with finn in through the various courtyards that connected the villas. They finally arrived at the 3rd villa which was attached to the second villa, the boys were i the 2nd villa together and steph and rory were supposed to be in the third while honor and josh were residing in the 1st villa. Finn opened the door and escorted rory in to the room her and steph were supposed to be sharing, but steph was no where to be found, she was probably staying with colin rory thought to herself as she set her bag down on her bed.

"Thanks for well being you finn" rory said giving him a hug.

"anytime" finn said reciprocating the hug

"hey finn do me one favor" she said pulling away from him

"anything, love"

"have steph stay with colin if she tries to come back, you can tell them if she tries to come back, but I just don't feel like explaining, I just want to be alone right now" rory said looking up at finn

"rory, maybe steph should come I mean, your just going to be wallowing in her by yourself"

"please finn" rory pleaded, he could tell she just didn't want to deal with an interrogation right now.

"okay, but if you need anything just text me! good night love, feel better okay." he said sweetly and kissed the top of her head.

"I will, night finn" rory said as he closed her door.

Finn walked over to the glass doors that separated the two villas, he saw logan sitting down in the chair by the far window taking a long swig from his glass, he seemed to be completely oblivious to colin and steph who were practically having sex in front of him.

"ugh, why I am i the sober one right now" finn said to himself he opened the doors thinking that this would make logan break his gaze, but it didn't though colin and steph seemed startled by the sound.

"hey" finn said as steph and colin and steph got up going over to finn.

"Hey, do you know what's going on logan's like in shock! He like didn't blink for a good 5 minutes after he sat down, and then he got up to pour himself a glass of scotch and sat down not saying a word." steph said

Finn eyed colin and colin knew what that look meant. "hey steph why don;t you go in the room, i'll be in, in a second" colin turned to her

"Oh no way!" steph said looking at the two guys and walking over to the bar and grabbing the bottle of champagne already open.

"Lets go" steph said looking at them and opening the door to the patio. The boys followed and finn just sighed taking a last glance at logan, well at least he would get some alcohol finally!

"Spill Finn" steph prompted

"Rory kissed Logan, and he was shocked and he didn't say anything basically so she ran aways, I found her and calmed her down" finn looked to steph for this part as he saw her about to get up.

"she doesn't want any company right now steph, she made me promise to not let anyone over there so she could figure stuff out in her head first" finn saw her relax into the chair and take a sip of her glass.

"umm wow" colin said "why am I almost not surprised" colin continued thinking aloud. Steph chuckled at colin's comment.

"because they have been dancing around each other for years, and they are too stupid to admit they like each other! I am proud of rory for **finally **making a move, but really logan, you had to just stand there!" steph said frustrated.

"so what do we do meddle" finn asked confused, he knew rory would want to kill him but at this point logan was being an idiot and rory was in self loathing, desperate measures he thought, laughing to himself.

"Yep" colin agreed

The 3 stayed outside for a bit longer, finn couldn't talk to logan right now he was too tired, and the amount of drama in the house was on the rise so he just decided to go to bed, besides when the 3 went back in logan had gone in the room and was asleep, colin and steph went into the other room and finn took the last bedroom. Tomorrow would be interesting, he thought to himself exhausted from the day, god I hate it when I have to be the responsible one he thought.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pleaseee :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hello their to all my loyal readers! I hope you like this chapter, its a fun one, and don't worry logan and rory will be getting together soonish, well in one way or another, I have all of chapter 10 already written and i will be posting that next friday! I hope you all enjoy that chapter and when your done reading, be a doll and leave a review-good, bad, happy, or sad. I love to have your input :)As always In Omina Paratus my fellow brigadiers!**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything besides the story line I created.

**Chapter 9:One Less Minute I Wouldn't Have Lived**

Logan heard the door shut and finn walk away from the room, He got up and walked out of his room, He ran his fingers through his hair and went over to the kitchen he took a deep breath and walked over to the glass doors, since these two villas were connected, the second one had 3 bedrooms leaving the 3rd villa to only have 3, which left room for a larger kitchen. At the time the 5 of them all being together seemed like a great idea due to the large amounts of room,but now this whole place seemed to be the size of the stars hallow town square.

Hey walked in the kitchen and decided to come with a peace offering, he knew that this was going to be an awkward conversation so he thought coffee might be a good thing to bring some.

About 6 minutes later with the nice italian roast in a good size mug, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to rory's room, he stood in front of her door for a second trying to get himself not to walk away from the door, he knocked on the door and waited for a response, but he didn't hear anything. He thought maybe she was asleep, but he doubted went back to the kitchen and got out a piece of paper and a pen scribbled something down on it put the cup of coffee on the floor and slid the paper under the door. He was happy to hear the sounds of her foot steps and her picking up the paper.

Rory heard the knock, she was about to get up and go tell stephanie that she was fine and that she should go back with colin, but when the door didn't fling open, but a piece of paper came from under the door, rory's heart skipped a beat. She walked over from her place at the desk where she was currently starting to make a pro/con list on how to best handle the situation and what had happened. She bent down to retrieve the paper and unfolded it seeing the word coffee written on it, she would recognize the hand writing anywhere. She took a deep breath, god what was she just about to do, she got up and opened the door.

"Hi logan" she said almost in a whisper

"can I.." he said gesturing to come into her room

"yeah" she said opening the door, he walked over and sat down on her bed.

She sat at her desk chair, and looked down at her shoes, logan was sitting right across from her she thought, what was she supposed to say, She was freaking out! Here he was sitting there looking all casual and normal and here she was freaking out over what to say, she never used to be this way, they never used to be this way she thought!

"coffee" he asked breaking the silence,

"Please" she said giving him an awkward smile and reached for the cup in his hand, she tried to ignore the spark that went through her fingers when she touched his hand, and dismissed it as the cup being hot.

He watched her drink a sip of her coffee, no matter how bad the situation was, he couldn't deny the fact that watching her drink coffee as if it was an orgasmic experience was one of the greatest things to see, the pure bliss on her face was priceless

"I know better than to know you could never resist coffee" logan teased trying to release a tiny bit of the tension at least.

"yeah well, I am my mother's daughter" rory said taking a sip. Just smelling the heavenly brew allowed her to relax a bit, the situation wasn't the most pleasant to say the least. rory broke the gaze and looked down at her feet, she saw the bunnies that were her slippers staring up at her, and as if reading her mind logan broke the loud silence that had fallen into yet again.

"nice bunnies, if I do recall I named them mr. and mrs. rabbit." logan said and rory laughed at the memory, he always had made fun of her slippers, becsue when she ws 7 she went into a phase that pretty much stood till now that all her slippers were animals.

Rory finished another sip of coffee, damn it was good, damn those italians, damn it logan, god what the hell is wrong with me, I created this mess. She took another side of the delightful brew hoping that it would have the answers to all her problems, but it just allowed the tension and silence in the room to rise. She knew she had to explain, she didn't really know what to say, but here was a nervous logan standing in front of her, instead of his usual cool and collective personality. She made a mental note to tease I'm about this when they were back to normal, normal she thought, what was normal now, she hadn't felt normal about them in weeks, and now being honest with herself, she knew why.

"Logan look, I.." she started not even knowing how to finish the sentence. Rory tried to read logan's expression,but honestly she had no idea what to say, she tried to form the words but all she could do was stare at him.

"it's okay" he said reassuringly smiling at her

"really?!" she said wide eyed "I am so sorry logan, I don't know what happened, or what I was thinking or I guess that I really wasn't thinking! I would hate for things to be awkward now I mean we have been such good frineds all these years and I don't want to mess that up, I am so so sorry I..." she tried to continue but was cut off

"ace!" logan said going over to her and bringing her to sit next to him, "breathe" he said with a smirk but she did as she was told.

"it's fine, were fine Ace, I promise" he said honestly

"you promise" she said trying to look for any doubt in his eyes

"I swear and look I get it you just were smitten with my charm, it happens to the best of them" he said joking. Rory wanted to punch him, but she was almost secretly happy that he was making a joke, htey really were okay.

"Shut up, your ego really must be enjoying this right now" rory said pretending to be annoyed

"well I mean, I must have been a great kisser because after al you did thank me" logan said teasing her

"and I do believe I ran away after" rory said trying to keep up with him and not blush at the same time.

"well then I guess we will just have to try again" logan said in a low tone

"umm, not thanks rory said playfully pushing him away" rory almost felt a twinge of saddness but pushed it away they had fixed everything, they were good now, this whole day was the reason why her liking him was a bad idea, no she was over it she thought to her self.

"Fine, fine." he said getting up. "I will see you in the morning Ace" He said giving her a hug.

"Bye logan, oh and thanks for the coffee she said closing the door.

Rory lied awake all night, not even attempting to sleep, she went over every moment that she could possibly remember, all her happiest memories were when she was with logan, there wasn't a single childhood memory that didn't have something at least indirectly to do with him. Last night was a memory that she would never be able to forget, not I guess a happy one though. She remembered her as a little girl, she was so shy, even this past year she had still been so shy, though her friends always pushed her she knew that it was up to her to develop her confidence. They were best friends, this whole day, everything that had happened, she had almost ruined all of that! No she was done with this, she couldn't like logan, she was done, done, done, done, she repeated to herself, tomorrow was a new day she was going to have fun at the dinner and at the event the next day everything was going to be great.

She had to stand alone, be her own person. She had always been in relationships, she never had done the casual thing, she thought to herself, relationships were messy they messed things up, people up. No she was sure done with relationships, Jess and Dean had both left her in the dust, she didn't need all that drama. She felt her eye lids begin to fall as she yawned, she needed sleep, or more of that coffee. She couldn't get herself to go make it though as sleep over took her and her thoughts.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Logan woke up, and got out of bed, he was glad that him and rory had straightened everything out, I mean they had kissed before at Honor's graduation party, and compared to that last night was barley anything. Rory was his best friend, he couldn't risk loosing her over that kiss that lasted, well in his opinion too quickly. wait what was he saying, far to quickly, this was rory. Lorelai Leigh Hayden she was his best friend, his ace, she was smart, witty, stubborn, and stunning. stunning, she definitely was, but he couldn't go there! He couldn't risk it. He couldn't survive without rory, taking this big of a risk and losing her, would be the biggest regret of his life. What was he saying though, they had just established that they were nothing more than friends, he didn't need to worry about all this.

He had justified all of his protectiveness over her as just being her friend. Him always wanting to kill any guy who even glanced suggestively her way, didn't mean he actually liked her. I mean if they did start something he would have to commit to her only her, could he even do that, he had never been a boyfriend. Wait where did that come from he thought, who said he and rory even had a thing, a kiss is one thing, but to have a relationship stem from it was another, it must just be my lack of sleep he thought. He dismissed the thoughts that were looming over his head and went into the kitchen.

He opened the double doors and went over to the coffee pot. Logan saw the paper on the table and opened it, he tried to get through an article about green span.

He was unable to continue contemplating this, because a certain blue eyed brunette had entered the room with a look of great determination.

"good morning" rory said confidently

"good morning ace" logan said with a smile

"well good morning you two!" finn said almost too cheery.

"yes! it is a good morning indeed finn!" colin said playing along

"don't you think so rory?" finn said turning to her and pouring himself his own cup of coffee

"swell" rory said smirking

"well last night was certainly fun finn wasn't it?" colin said pouring himself a cup of coffee

"ohh quite fun,mate, logan how was your evening?" finn said looking from rory to logan

"it was fine finn" logan said in a fake happy voice

"oh great that's just great!" finn said

and on that note, boys I have to go change, I have some last minute things to set up for the weekend, so I will see you later oh and since you guys ever so happily entered I should tell you that logan and I are fine, so you can stop with all of the lovely, and swell remarks, anyway I will need your help finn down by the beach in about a half hour, so I'll see you later." and with that rory left the room, god sometimes she wanted to kill colin and finn.

"I should go too and make sure everything is going smoothly this morning for the event, the guests will be arriving soon. Plus I have to go in to town and get something and yes rory and I really are okay, so relax, and I'll see you guys in a few hours" with colin and finn watched logan exit the room.

"I wonder when he will finally realize he has fallen for his precious ace?" colin said looking through the paper.

"probably when Rory gives up coffee voluntarily, mate then we will know." finn joked and colin just laughed, as honor and steph entered.

"hey boys, whats so funny?" honor asked as her and steph just stared at the boys.

"ohh nothing, you just missed the production of what would be defined as an awkward moment." finn said cheerfully.

"they saw each other?! did they talk?! what happened?!" steph said firing question after question at the boys

"I don't get it?" honor admitted confused. Finn decided to jump in on this one.

"Rory kissed logan, love. last night and they just saw each other, but were semi-normal it was quite the scene." honor's eyes lit up but the twinkle didn't last. She turned to steph.

"I'll take the brunette and you take the blonde" honor said seriously

"ugh, seriously i love your brother but he is so difficult, can't we switch" steph said begging

"oh love,apparently there is no need, they talked and are 'fine' now so I have a feeling we should just leave them be for a bit" honor and steph just looked at each other but ignored what finn said and went back to their planning

"as if rory is a piece of cake steph, plus logan never listens to me about girls, plus I think that maybe you should talk to him with colin,you guys just got into a relationship, tell him thats its not awful and stuff,i don't know, you will figure it out"

"Fine" steph huffed "come on colin, lets go" steph said

"logan isn't here, guys he just left, said he had to get something in town." colin said knowingly. honor's face immediately changed to one of anger.

"honor,remember love they both don't 'like' each other and they can both do what they want."finn said trying to calm honor down

"okay now I'm lost" steph said going over to make more coffee

"bella tatagllia" honor said rolling her eyes

"who" steph said still confused

"this stupid italian girl who logan always sees when he comes here." honor said annoyed. "god I swear one of these days I am going to kill him" honor said

"well, I have to go help rory down at the beach so I'll be back later guys" finn said "honor and steph be good please and don't kill logan, he's stupid, but if you kill him rory will kill you" he said with a smirk

"bye finn" steph said annoyed

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Rory let out a breath that she had been holding in since she saw logan this closed the door behind her, but it didn't stay closed for long.

"rory" she heard honor say followed by a slight knock on the door as it opened. Honor saw how rory was trying to put on a brave smile, but all that came out was a fake society mask.

"Hey Honor. Oh hey steph! its a really nice day! I am so excited that we got such great weather!" rory said going over to her closet and taking out jeans and a sweater.

"yeah, I know" honor said taken back and glancing at steph. She knew what rory was doing, this girl was one of the best compartmentalizers she knew. In fact, she had been the one who cleaned out her whole computer hard drive and cleaned the keyboard of her old computer when jess had stood her up one night.

"i was thinking we could bring down some lanterns for people so after dinner they could wander around and stuff, what do you think" rory said as honor went to sit on her bed. Honor couldn't help but notice how neat and tidy the bed was, rory didn't sleep last night.

"yeah that sounds like a great idea" honor said, and she meant it, it was a great idea the LDB members usually liked to sneak away and explore a bit. She had to find away to bring up logan, she knew that rory would react to his name so it was time to have some fun.

"yeah why don't I just call logan, I am sure he could help you" honor said smiling almost too enthusiastically, which did not go unnoticed by rory, she knew about last night.

"why don't you help me, we can have some girl bonding, catch up since we haven't had a good girl talk session in a while, ya know kick back, paint our nails, have a pillow fight, talk about boys, and make up, plus finn is already down at the beach." said rory and ending with a smirk.

"Okay fine" honor said throwing her hands up in defeat. "on one condition" honor finished going over and standing in front of rory.

"name it" rory said trying to sound confident hoping that the slight nervous breath she let wouldn't be detected by honor.

"admit right here and now that you have no feelings for my brother and that it would make you happy if you two remained friends instead of you being the Fanny Brice to his Nicky Arnstein." honor said her tone dropping to a more serious one.

"Honor, being friends with logan is what makes me happy, we are **just friends, **I assume you know what happened last night, and it was you know just the happiness of the moment, I was just got caught up." rory said, she had to choke the last part out, after reevaluating everything last night, making her pro/con lists she came to 2 conclusions, 1 being friends was the best thing, and 2 liking logan as more than a friend wasn't a problem because she didn't.

Honor watched her explanation carefully, but gave up her attempts.

"okay, get dressed and i'll meet you with the lanterns by the beach in 20 mins" honor said lifting up her hands to show she had surrendered.

"see you by the beach." rory said with certainty as honor left.

Rory changed and heard her phone ring she happily answered seeing who was calling.

"Rory Hayden's phone press 1 if you are a bookstore looking for a credit card number, 2 if you are her mother looking for her one and only offspring" rory said in a operator voice

"ohh I hit 1, by mistake ohh well can I try again" lorelai said playing along

"Hi mom" rory said

"ohh rory, its you opps and hows it goin babe?" lorelai asked

"oh ya know its good, the boys are behaving, we got here late yesterday, steph, honor, and I schemed on the plane and ugh I kissed logan last night, and I had some great italian coffee, I'm getting ready for the event" rory continued casually.

"I'm sorry" her mom said "what was that a few things back?" her mom said questionably

"I had some great italian coffee?" rory tried innocently

"I'm sorry before that!" her mother said her voice raising excitedly

"Honor, Steph, and schemed on the plane.." rory said timidly

"RORY!" her mom practically screeched

"I kissed logan" she said softly

"AHHHH I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" her mom said repeatedly into the phone happily

"are you done yet mom!" rory said setting the phone down and putting it on speaker.

"umm not yet! AHHH RORY! WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL ME LAST NIGHT!" her mom said

"it just happened mom and what are you doing up isn't it like 4 o' clock in the morning there!"

"oh well you know your dad and I ya know" her mom said full of implications

"mom!" rory yelled

"we had a movie night after a function at your grandparents house"

"ohh so now their my grandparents and well its your fault for giving me your mind" rory said frustratedly

"dirty" her mom said proudly "any way tell me about logan! whats up, are you dating?!" her mom said excitedly

"what, no mom were just friends, nothing more" rory assured her

"ohh, I get it your those kind of friends" her mom said with extra emphasis on the word friends

"no mom." rory said flatly "one, i am sure logan had plenty of those friends, and secondly it was just a slip up"

"oh yeah, like that truth or dare thing, right" lorelai said baiting her

"mom that was a game, and well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to finish a couple things and you should get some sleep so I will talk to you later okay?" rory said she just didn't want to talk about this anymore, everyone wanted to talk about it an she was done, god steph had sex with him and no one said anything, but I kiss him once and all hell breaks loose she thought to herself.

"fine, I love you, call me tomorrow, bye hun"

"love you too, say hi to dad for me" rory said hanging up the phone, "ahhhh " she said frustratedly as she grabbed her list of things to do and headed for the beach.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Steph and Colin made their way into the main house to instruct the servers on a couple last things. They made their way back outside on to one of the back patios.

"seriously where is he!" steph said getting annoyed and looking at the time

"here let me just call him" colin said as he frustratedly pulled out his phone and called logan.

"_hey man!" logan answered _

_"hey! where are you?" _

_"Oh, I had to go into town for something" logan said sounding somewhat distracted._

_"something or _**_someone_**_ logan?!" colin said tentatively hoping that his spot on intuition was wrong._

_"a bit of both" logan said as colin heard a giggle in the background, "look can I call you back colin, now isn't really a good time" logan said not waiting for colin's response, but instead just hanging up._

"WELL" steph asked anxiously, colin groaned and turned to steph.

"we are going to have to talk to him later, he isn't available to talk right now" colin said his voice laced with innuendo.

Colin watched as steph face turned to rage as she pulled out her phone to call logan. Luckily colin was able to grab the phone before she hit send stopping her.

"Colin MaCrea you give that back right now! If logan thinks he is going to get away with this then he has a whole other thing coming to him!"

Colin rubbed his eyes, god he needed to find new friends.

"steph, relax, and honestly what is he getting away with, him and rory aren't a "thing"! I mean yes deep down we all know that they both want to be more than friends, but until they realize that there isn't anything we can do" colin said as steph once again reached for her phone.

"and you aren't going to go all Bonaduce on his ass when he comes back or right now, OKAY?" colin probed

"okay, fine" steph said crossing her arms.

"good, I will be hanging on to your phone though just so you won't be tempted" colin said smirking and kissing steph on the top of her head.

"I hate you" steph said scowling.

"As I recall my dear Stephanie that seems to be the exact opposite of what you said last night and this morning" colin said huskily

"yeah well, this isn't the same guy from this morning now is it" steph said trying to remain angry.

"pretty sure i still am, do you need to make sure" colin said guiding steph's hand to feel the similarities.

Steph leaned in closing the gap between them kissing colin feverishly and stroking him from the outside of his pants. Determined not to loose the argument and get a little revenge on colin she moved her other hand under his shirt. "colin" steph asked innocently as colin began sucking on the pules point on he neck.

"yes" colin said breathily feeling steph's hands cup him as he pulled her into him even more.

"you were wrong about one thing" steph said coyly

"hmmmmmm" colin said feeling steph's touch, "and whats that?"

all of a sudden steph had removed her hands and looked up to him pulling out of his grasp and grabbing her phone in the process.

"there is always something we can do when it comes to tampering with our friends lives" with that colin stood there stunned at everything that had just happened as steph skipped away.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

logan hung up on colin and immediately came crashing back to reality, and sobered up in the process, it was only 2 o' clock but last night and this morning her had taken comfort in his good friend flasky. He felt the girl who was kissing his neck after their recent activities,and realized how stupid he was being, he didn't even want to be with her, and that's the part that scared him, he logan huntzburger was passing up meaningless sex.

"hey listen ummm bella" he paused

"yes logan" she said in a seductive voice running her hand down his chest.

"Bella, my friend just called and I really should get going." logan said getting up, which obliviously upset the girl even though she was trying not to let it show.

"are you sure you can't stay" she said in a low voice.

logan had to hold back rolling his eyes at the girl "sorry, I can't"

"It was good to see you logan, call me" she said as she opened the door.

He called the driver and after about 25 minutes he were back in front of the gates of the house. It was almost 3, and most of the guests would be getting there between 4 and 6, so he went into the main house to see if everything for the dinner was running smoothy.

He decided to just go back to the room seeing that it was around 3 so he could get dressed and ready for the evening ahead of him, plus he had to recite a small speech which he had yet to write.

He made his way over to the villas and saw that sitting on a chair by the door was steph.

"ohh goody" he said sarcastically looking at her and then opening the door.

"yes well I am not exactly pleased to talk to you either mister" she said annoyed. logan just took a seat in on of the arm chairs and watched the pacing girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you logan?" here we go he thought to himself

"I am not exactly which thing you are referring to but I have a pretty good idea that you are going to tell me" he shot back at her

"you can't just go talk to rory, logan like a normal person and fix all this, no you have to go sleep with some girl instead, you know I knew you were stupid but I never thought of you as someone who would deliberately hurt one of your best friends out of spite, especially rory! And just tell her you like her already I mean why is that so hard, but wait I guess I should know you better though than to think that you would give up your playboy status even for someone as amazing as rory!" steph yelled

"first of all steph you and colin are the last people who should be giving relationship advice, and 2nd who says I even like rory like that! Have you talked to her about this, do you know how she feels. And as I am pretty sure you know by now we kissed but we both talked and said how we are just **friends** nothing more!" logan said starting to get angry

"really logan so why are you always so concerned about rory huh?! Why did you practically threaten to kill jess and almost drive to stars hallow? You never did that to any guy I ever liked!"

"First steph my concern for rory is that of a friend of 20 years and secondly before colin, you were never a girlfriend girl, you slept around too and did the stringless course if colin hurt you i would kill him, but I am sure that you already talked to rory and I have a good idea that she would agree with me about our friendship." logan asked again clearly knowing she was avoiding the question for a reason, he didn't know why but with steph's answer his heart almost sank a bit.

"yes fine, she said you were just friends" steph said annoyed

"well then I guess there is no basis to your argument. Rory and I are just friends and thats how it is going to stay" logan said the last part was harder to get out than he thought it would be for some reason, he really didn't know why though, it was true his ace and him were just friends, he said over and over again in his head hoping to be reassured by the repetition of the phrase, although it only seemed to confuse him more.

Steph caught the small almost undetectable hitch in his voice and sat down, she didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"look, I have to go get ready, I'll see you later" steph said getting up and going through the double glass doors. When she got a text from rory:

hey we are getting ready in honor's room so come over whenever, oh and I saw Finn and he said that both yours and my dresses were in my room so if you could get them that would be great!:)

Steph read the text and went into rorys room setting her phone down on the desk. she grabbed both of the garment bags and went back over to pick up her phone when couple of crumpled pieces of paper caught her attention.

She set the bags down and folded the papers out. She smiled when she saw the heading of the lined paper splint into 2 equal columns with Pro and Con labeled. She read over the lists and then tossed them back into the trash can. If she could have bet money on the fact that rory liked logan before she would have already had a pretty good chance, but now their was no denying it.

Steph grabbed the bags and headed out the door, she had a pretty good idea that from even the slight hiccup in logan's usually composed self that he may feel the same way, and that was enough for her to go on, it was time to meddle.

The girls got ready and all made their way out of the room at around 7, they heard a few people being to arrive and make their way into the house for the main event and for dinner.

"Hey guys I am going to go find Logan, I have to make sure his speech is okay, but if you guys could possibly look out for josh and tell him that would be awesome!" honor said looking around for her brother

"yeah sure, we will see you when the games begin" rory said excitedly.

"Ahh steph aren't you excited, this is so cool I fee like we are in the 1940's" rory continued looking around.

"uhh yeah ror, totally" she said laughing at her friends enthusiasm "I'm excited for all the alcohol that we will have consumed by the end of the trip that will probably equal the amount drunk in the 1940's" steph said laughing downing her glass of champagne, as rory just laughed

"yeah, well I guess that part isn't so bad too" rory said taking another sip of her champagne.  
"what?!" steph said overly shocked

"rory gilmore condoning drinking, finn would be so proud" steph said wiping a fake tear from her eye as rory laughed, it was true she really didn't drink much but hey she could have some fun when she wanted to.

As Steph finished they saw Honor call everyone's attention.

"Hello there my fellow brigadiers!" Honor said excitedly Logan was standing next to her, Rory couldn't help it her eyes were glued to him as he winked at her. Rory missed the rest of what Honor had said but as she heard everyone start clapping she saw logan getting ready to speak.

"Well, as my sister so kindly said, yes me,Colin McCrea, finn morgan, Stephanie Vanderbilt, and.." there was a slight pause and rory felt her eyes lock with logans "ummm Rory Hayden, are the new leaders per say" their was a slight applause and rory downed the rest of her champagne, it was going to be a long night.

"I will keep this short but I would just like to say that this evening would not be happening without all the work we have all put in together, even you finn" the crowd laughed "but you should all know that, rory hayden was the architect behind the even and without her none of this would be here so, tonight eat, laugh, dance, solve your perspective little mysteries, and drink because as we all know tomorrow we will surprisingly not be in a great deal of pain since 1. you all have aspirin in your rooms and we will be drinking more to disguise the affects of tonight! So have fun and as always _In Omnia Paratus"_

Everyone raised their classes and repeated the phrase.

Rory was stunned, she couldn't believe he had just said all that, it was so sweet, not his usual arrogant self.

"You know what Rory, I say we go all out tonight" steph said excitedly, noticing her fiends fidgety behavior.

"what do you mean, we are already look like characters from every 1940's movie known to man and are going back in time to solve a mystery from that era, what else are we supposed to do?" rory asked confused as steph laughed at what rory thought a good time was.

"**I mean we get a little tipsy, make the most of our time here have some fun in preparation for tomorrow" **steph said as they walked over to the bar.

"i don't know steph we are supposed to help and stuff" rory said

"ror come on live a little, we are on vacation, lets blow off some steam and have fun! we can even get finn involved, go knows nothing can be boring with finn" steph said smiling as she saw rory begin to consider the idea.

"well, I guess..." rory said, but as fast as her smile appeared it went away when she saw Logan with his arm around Victoria Fallon.

Steph confused at rory's facial expression followed her gaze to see logan and victoria, ugh she couldn't stand that girl if the definition of gold digger wasn't clear you could just put her picture in the dictionary. Steph turned back to see rory look like a little girl who had just had her ice cream smacked out of her hand.

"can we start with shots?"rory said letting out a sad laugh.

steph put her arm around her friend and let out a laugh, " how about we start with a martini"

"sure, I guess gin is okay too" rory said, god she sounded like finn.

"you can't freeze him out forever rory" was all steph said, rory looked at her but she was ordering their drinks, and rory didn't even know what to say, she knew she was right,but still..god she needed that drink,

The girls got their drinks and were then greeted by Josh, Colin, and Finn telling them to come up to the front of the room so they could take a picture and then start the game.

The mystery ended up being a modern version of the godfather staring the heads of the 5 families form hartford. It was a mash up of everyone being someone from the last godfather, since there was the most parts.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Rory woke up the next morning at around 10. Her head was pounding slightly, thank God her and steph had decided after talking to colin that going all out the first night probably wasn't the best idea since they had the whole part today and plus the big stunt which rory was already getting nervous about. She had successfully avoided logan the entire evening and watched countless, well actually rory being rory had keep count of the 27 girls that had decided to go up and flirt with him, and if she had counted all the girls that had even glanced his way, well she didn't want to even think of how many that would be.

She went into the kitchen, and saw that no now was, there. She let out the breath she had been holding in. She made coffee and as she was about to pour it she heard the double glass doors open.

"hey ace" logan said casually like the giant elephant in the room wasn't there.

"hi" she squeaked, her eyes wide and unsure. "coffee" she said unsure of what to do.

"Definitely" he said, obliviously he hadn't taken colin's advice. rory looked at him he was in his tuxedo his hair was a bit messy as usual but put together at the same time.

"oh by the way, thanks for recognizing me in your speech last night, you so didn't need to do that." rory said shyly

"i wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" he said honestly, her heart warmed

"you look, um your tux...umm nice event integrity you have" she said trying to form a complete sentence, damn logan and his good looks.

He smirked at her frustration, he smirked at her. "thanks ace, I would say the same to you but doubt that your scooby doo pajamas are what were all the rage in the 1940's"

"yeah, they strike me as more snoopy people too" rory shot back

"ya think so" logan said standing closer to her

"yes" she said trying to sound confident

"and why would that be" logan said curiously taking another step towards her now being able to detect the scent of coffee on her breath.

"well, with everything in world war 1" she said wavering in her confidence

"oh right" he said, she could now feel his chest rising and falling against her own as she felt the counter top pressed against her back.

Rory could smell his cologne and she had to resist from moving her head less than an inch forward to make contact with his lips.

"you could start getting ready yourself."

"I should." she said in a small voice looking up into his eyes.

"I'll wait for you outside than Ace" logan said as he slowly pulled himself off of her and walking out the door. Immediately rory missed his presence, oh boy this was going to be hard, was he flirting with her though? rory went inside and saw the box on the floor of her closet.

Logan's mouth went dry when he saw her, he wanted so much not to feel what he felt at that moment when she stepped out side, but he couldn't help it.

"i"ve got your event integrity right here mister" she said she big cerulean blues shimmering in the sun.

"yep well as you know I have an eye for dress sizes, we go this way ace" he said putting his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"Come on hurry! If colin sees that we are late he will have a stick up his ass the whole day"

"colin is always like that though and you try running in heels on cobble stone" rory said as logan just laughed at her struggling along.

They had made it just in time and finn handed rory and logan both a glass of champagne, rory looked up at finn and gave him a nod indicating that they were okay.

"I do declare here gathered 109th grand assembly of the honorable life and death brigade." Colin stated as he looked to logan and rory who were just arriving.

"Please raise your glass, In Omnia Paratus" Colin stated

"In omnia paratus" they repeated and rory turned to logan exchanging glasses of Champagne. The crowd broke into a cheer and rory and steph separated from the boys to go find honor and have a little of their own pre planned fun.

Rory couldn't help the smile that krept over her face her and logan were fine, they held their normal banter and the awkwardness had warn off, it was time for a good time.

"ohh theirs honor!" steph said as her and rory scurried over to her.

"Ohh hey girls! rory i saw you and logan, sis you guys figure everything out!" honor said excitedly

"yes honor we are still the best of **friends**" rory said adding special emphasis to the last part.

"yes, sure, definitely" honor said sipping her champagne

"anyway.." steph said "well girls i do believe we have earned some sustenance, lets go find the bar, and rory if I am not mistaken sookie is the cater so I think we should go get food!" honor said grabbing the two girls arms

Everyone was having fun. Steph and Rory had enjoyed a few cocktails by now and were reaping the benefits as finn would say. It was about 7 o'clock the sun was beginning to set and the games had been underway for a while rory and steph went to go seek out colin, finn, and logan, while honor and josh were off having fun somewhere. The found the boys at of course the target practice spot on the lawn which seemed to fit very well into the whole godfather theme of the evening.

"nice shot" rory said coming up behind logan

"ahh thanks ace, having a good time?" logan said smelling the alcohol on her breath

"yes I am as a matter of fact, I would say you are too" and she was right logan too was a nice buzzed at this point and excited for the upcoming surprises the evening had in store.

"good, yes I am having a good time too." he said as finn came up to the pair

"LOVEEE" finn said hugging rory

"Are you excited for the big stunt" finn said, immediately earning a stern look from logan, which in turn finn began to smile.

"umm no more than usual why?" she asked skeptically eyeing the two of them, and just then she spotted the scaffolding and 2 people up there that she could have sworn were colin and stephanie. She turned to see logan who was grinning at her.

"NO!" rory said realizing what was going on.

"oh come on were just going to jump"

"we"ll die!"

"were al going to die one day!"

"but us 5, are today" she said with certainty.

"come on were not going to die, as you know now one in the life and death brigade has ever died, well old ones have." logan said reasoning with her. He knew this was going to be hard but she seemed pretty adamant.

"I am not going to jump" rory said just then rory saw seth come over.

"we are all set" seth said smiling at her.

"come on look seth's the genius behind all this!"

"come on rory I swear its very safe, we did a dozen of successful test drops, every potato come through without a scratch"

"potato?" rory questioned hoping he was joking

"you can't test using people that would be dangerous" logan said smirking as if she was being the outrageous one.

"look thanks for the offer but I'm good you know here on the ground. I like being an observer, I'm a journalist it's in my blood to be a spectator, journalist do not participate" rory said nervously

"since when?" oh he had her now, there was no way she could win with that statement.

"since forever" she said as if it was oblivious.

"George Plimpton never participated..." logan started, he had her now. He could get her to do this, he thought confidently.

"what?!" she asked completely thrown

"His best stuff put him in the thick of it. fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins." he continued

"so he participated" she said giving in to that.

"Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in_ Among the Thugs_. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action of word war 2 that he got killed by a japanese sniper, not that you have to go that far.

"Buford, Pyle I know!" she said getting frustrated because she couldn't argue with him on this point.

"Richard Hottelet was 4 months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P.. Hunter Thompson lived Hells angles, got in the muck didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing he put you in those bikers parties he put you in those bikers heads" he finished strongly, very pleased with himself. For once all the stuff his dad had forced on him had come in handy

"alright, alright so those guys participated! I got it, but I..." she said but was cut off by Honor calling everyone to get in place.

"you're scared" logan said stepping towards her placing his hand on her arm.

"well yeah!" she said looking up at about the 7 story high scaffolding right in front of her.

"and that stops the greats!" logan said trying to convince her.

"it's stopping this great." she said adamantly and taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on ace, you look like you could use a little adventure" he said trying to fire her up

"what does that mean" she said taking a step away from him.

"you're just a little sheltered" he finished trying not to upset her

"why because I haven't spent time in a nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans or beat up by hell's angles, and come to think of it Plimpton got banged up pretty good too." she finished looking at him anxiously

"it will be fun, a thrill, something stupid, something bad for you, just something different." he exhaled and brought himself close to her again and pulled her in close, he could smell the sent of vanilla and coffee on her skin mixed with the alcohol from the day.

"Isn't this the point of being young! It's your choice Ace, people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. If you climb up here with me it will be one less minute you haven't lived" Logan said as she looked up at him with her big soft blue eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Hey guys! I hope you guys really like this chapter! It was super fun to write since there is more rogan interaction now! :) Anyway I am also super happy since this is the longest chapter i have ever written, 30 pages and over 10,800 words! So please please please read,review, and favorite! **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 10: Courtesy of the Long Island Iced Tea**

She sighed and smiled "lets go" she said strongly

"lets go!" he said guiding her over to the ladder.

"I am not a fan of ladders" she said as she began to climb and he couldn't help but laugh, oh his ace.

"they scare the crap out of me too" he said assuring her. They made it to the top a few minutes later.

"High, we are very high" she said looking down over the edge as she got in place.

"I've been higher" he remarked as he stood next to her

"i meant distance from the ground logan" she said nervously

"that too" he said smirking at her timidness

"why do they look so worried" she said as she was being strapped in to her harness.

"low on champagne" he said grabbing 2 umbrellas that looked as if they were from the 20's. "you know you can back out no one is forcing you." logan said making sure that if she really did know that.

"I know" she said looking at him and taking the umbrella

"you trust me" logan asked her as everyone else was getting ready as well

"you jump, I jump jack" she said logan inwardly loved the fact that even scared she never lost her humor or wit.

"ready mate" finn said looking from colin to logan.

"In omnia paratus finn" colin from the other side of steph, remarked grabbing steph's hand

"you ready ror" steph said looking over at rory who was next to rory on the other side of finn

"as i will ever be" she said worriedly

"me too girly" steph said as colin kissed her hand.

"I really should have confirmed those potatoes were okay" logan said squeezing rory's hand, and rory's eyes widened.

"you will both be fine loves, In omnia paratus" finn said as they all grabbed hands

"In omnia paratus" everyone recited together as they jumped.

"ahhhhhh" they all screamed, it was the most exhilarating feeling rory had ever felt going through her. They hit the floor and she caught her breath, she stared into logan's eyes and their hands staying together.

"oh thank god!" honor said cheer-sing with Josh as she kissed him and drank her champagne.

"You did good ace!" logan said trying to catch his breath.

"Once in a life time experience"s he said as she leaned into his grasp.

"only if you want it to be" logan said liking the feeling of her in his arms, but it was short lived since they were both handed champagne and separated.

He could see that spark in her eye, he knew that he was always very lucky to have a girl like her as his best friend, but now what that enough. He couldn't do commitment and she couldn't not do commitment, what was he saying this wasn't even a problem, they were fine now which was the first time since the kiss, things were back to how they were that was plenty.

After all the excitement and both of them had caught their breath they had all made their way over to the bar in desperate needs of something at bit stronger than champagne after their exhilarating jump.

"vodka tonic for the lady and a scotch" logan said to the bartender

"hey were going to head to the table" colin said with his hand around steph's waist.

"okay" rory said smiling, she couldn't be happier that her and logan were good again, being friends was great, she thought, it was good. "hey colin, where's finn" rory said looking for the australian who had all of a sudden disappeared into the sea of brigadiers that were now surrounding the food.

"he's over there trying to convince rosemary that he is the man of her dreams" rory laughed and the bartender handed her and logan their drinks as they went to go get food.

"hey logan colin is going to kill finn" rory said smirking as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"ohh god, why?" logan said not wanting to deal with what happened last ear at the life and death brigade event and really anytime finn was around food.

"well, I think I just ate salt with mash potatoes added to it, instead of the other way around" she said dropping her fork on her plate.

"lovely" logan said sarcastically. all of a sudden they saw colin chasing finn around as the australian was yelling

"colin its just a little salt, you americans and your weak palettes"

"finn no one likes this much salt!" colin said as logan got up to stop colin from killing finn, they always got in a fight about the food, it was just inevitable.

"I'll be back ace" logan said getting up from the table

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRL

the evening wore on and rory was now watching logan dance with the lovely Fallon girl from the other evening. She had just finished her 3rd vodka tonic and was on her way over to the bar for something a bit stronger.

"what can I get you?" the bartender asked as she approached him

"umm, how about a long island iced tea" she said thinking about what had the most alcohol in it, she was never much of a drinker but right now she wanted more than anything to just not think.

"wow Hayden, collar me impressed!" colin commented on her drink order.

"thanks McCrea, what can I say I am feeling adventurous tonight." rory said

"he's not interested rory" colin said looking at her honestly, it was colin, rory and colin never really talked much, they were both the more parents of the group trying to at least keep everyone out of a prison cell, though not that colin didn't have fun, rory couldn't count on one hand the times her and steph had bailed the 3 of them out of jail for stupid stuff.

"yeah well neither am i" she said taking a sip of her drink, she had to make a effort to swallow at first, it was pretty strong. Colin just put his hands up and ordered a refill.

"so are you at least having fun?" colin asked unsure of how it proceed it was so oblivious that rory had a crush on logan she was like a little puppy with her eyes, not in a bad way but colin had noticed it over the years and well rory was like a little sister to him, he loved them both but logan was such a player and he knew that she would get her heart broken and logan would loose a best friend if they ever got together.

"ohh yeah, totally, i think everyone is, and well especially victoria over there, you know she is next in line" rory said annoyed taking another sip of her drink, wow it was strong she thought to herself again.

"rory.." colin started in a sympathetic tone trying to reason with her, "maybe it is for the best, ya know I mean you and logan are best friends and maybe its for the best that things don't get out of hand." colin said

"I completely agree" rory said with a smile "I think you should go and check on steph though before her and finn really duke it out" Colin turned to see steph going over to finn to help on vocals

"I'll catch up with you later rory" said colin and just laughed at steph who was fighting with finn over the mike.

"Hey there" honor said coming over and sitting down next to rory

"hey" she said casually and taking a long sip of her drink, she had been watching logan and victoria fallon, honor saw that rory could use a distraction. she was like a little sister to her and she hated to see her upset.

"so i must come and tell you that you rory hayden have put on a fine party for us brigadiers this weekend" honor said

"thanks honor" rory said a bit distracted

"I would expect nothing less ror" honor said taking a sip of her drink and watching rory lost in a thought.

"hey did your mom ever tell you the story of you parents first kiss?" honor said

rory laughed "nope, for some reason my dad never lets her tell me" honor rolled her eyes, christopher would

"well, do you want to hear it" rory heard honor said happily, she took one last look at logan and victoria and turned her chair to face honor

"I'm all ears" rory said

"well it was when they were both 14 and it was after school at the parking lot of the am/pm, and lorelai just walked right up and kissed him"

"ahh yes, well that does sound like my mom doesn't it" rory said giggling at the memory, it did sound like her mom.

"yeah and then she told him that she 'just wanted to know what it would be like'" honor continued

"did he at least buy her a moon pie" rory joked, thinking of her dad at 14 and how things were probably still very much the same. Honor laughed at the comment.

"I don't know when we get home we'll ask" honor said as they sat back and watched the couples dancing.

"I wonder what that would be like you know, just to walk right up to someone and kiss them because you wanted to know what it was like." said rory thinking out loud

"I don't know, ror you tell me" honor probed smiling. rory just blushed and took a sip of her drink.

"it's not the same thing honor" rory clarified

"maybe, maybe not, but hey I could never do it, but you have your mom's hair, eyes, and coffee addiction and sweetie from the amount of guys that have been staring at you tonight well I would guess that you have her gift of charm as well" honor said

rory sat their for a second, and then saw josh coming toward them.

"well hello there you two" josh said picking up honors hand and kissing it.

"hi josh" rory said smiling at the couple, they were so cute sometimes.

"umm honor, I have to show you something will you come her really quick?" josh

said a bit nervously.

"sure" honor said confused but smiling at his awkwardness.

"have fun you two" rory called after them.

Rory took another gulp of her drink and watched Finn taken off of lead vocals by the band. Rory smirked at Finn and how he was yelling at the conductor saying that it was him who couldn't carry a tune. She was so caught up in the theatrics that she neglected to see who had taken a seat next to her.

"Rory" she heard someone say and saw jordan chase come over and sit next to her, ughh he was so boring she thought to herself, she remembered when her grandmother (gilmore) had tried to set them up, it was awful, they went to dinner and all he talked about was his porsche.

"oh hey!" she said swallowing the piece of steak she was eating. ugh she thought to herself, damn finn and his stupid salty palette.

"I haven't seen you in a while,well since our date a last month." he said looking at her.

"ohh yeah" she tried to sound sad that she hadn't seen him. "How have you been?" she said as she picked around at her food, there was no way she could eat this.

"good, you?" he asked scooting his chair closer to her. Oh boy she thought, as she took a sip of her drink, it was becoming easier to drink now.

"Fine, if I remember correctly you have yet to show me this crazy side of you when you drink" he said suggestively "need a refill" he said. That was it for rory. She scooted her chair away from is.

"No not a refill" she said giving him a a small but annoyed smile.

"Ace" she heard logan call as she got up and put his arm around her.

"Hey logan, you remember jordan" she said implying how grateful she was for his arrival.

"of course, good to see you man." logan said shaking his hand.

"yeah you too, well I should be going I will see you later rory." he said backing off seeing logan there, most people were intimidated by logan, which in cases like this was extremely helpful.

"Thank you!" rory said gratefully

"you looked cornered" he laughed at her

"I was!" she admitted

"well I am glad to be of service. so can I get you a drink or do you already have something Ace" he said gesturing to the bar

"Oh no" she said picking up her drink "i'm good" she said taking a sip an smiling at him.

"wow ace, nice drink if I am not mistake thats quite a nice long island iced tea!" logan said with his extensive knowledge of alcohol.

"yeah well" she said smiling and setting her drink down.

"so where's the blonde" she asked casually

"she's at the bar ace, why looking to make a new friend" he said teasing her seeing her squirm was always so cute, 'cute', where did that come from funny and adorable yes.

"no I was just saying.." she said nervously and  
"what were you just saying" he probed her to continue seeing her so nervous, why was she so nervous, yeah I mean I guess it could still be the kiss! They had cleared that up though he thought, was there more too it? Did she feel more perhaps, at that moment his heart flipped a little a at the thought.

Why should it though! They were just friends! Good ones, it couldn't ever be anything more than that!

"she's pretty,that you too look pretty together, incase you were wondering" she finished, looking flustered.

"It's victoria fallon, I guess sure she's pretty but hey if you need other words to describe her I am sure steph could help you out" he said joking with her, but giving her a reassuring smile at the same time.

"do you want to dance?" she asked him not wanting to continue talking about victoria, but her forwardness still caught him by surprise.

"after you ace" he said with a smile on his face, logan stared into her eyes they were gleaming.

"so successful event so far." he said to her, as they made their way onto the dance floor, he couldn't help but love how she felt in his arms, he couldn't explain it, they just felt so right together. It was rory, they danced together all the time, he didn't want to have these feelings for her! They were friends, just friends, remember that he told him self over and over again.

"i would say so,the whole jump was quite a thrill." rory said never leaving his gaze, he is your best friend she reminded herself.

"yes, I have to agree, it was quite the jump, though the night before definitely takes the cake for most memorable" he said smirking at her, that kiss had been too short for his liking, but that kiss from rory hayden, his ace, his best friend made him forget all of the wrong and the messiness that could develop.

"ohh yeah, look logan about the whole kiss thing" she started, she was going have to face him about this, I mean though would it really be that bad if they got together! I mean him and steph had stayed friends and they were okay after the whole sex thing, he was a great guy underneath all of the arrogant layers she thought to herself, but was cut off by logan

"ace, really I promise its okay were good, I swear!"

"okay I'm glad she said as he pulled her in for a hug, they stood there for a few seconds, but rory pulled away creating some space between them.

"logan" she said softly and looking deeply into his warm brown eyes.

"yeah ace"

"are you ever going to ask me out, you flirt with me, you act like you like me a little, you say victoria is just a a girl, not a date,I mean aren't you ever?" she questioned bluntly the alcohol giving her the little push she needed to ask him the question she had wanted to, she watched his face as a smirk appeared on his lips which failed produce any words.

"you do like me right, I mean like more than a friend, maybe." starting to get nervous, what had she just done! God, she was starting to feel the alcohol, she felt he stomach flip with butterflies as she waited on his response her eyes searching for any indication of what he was thinking.

still no response, he must have thought the whole kiss was a mistake, how could she let this happen she thought, why did she have to fall for that legendary huntzburger charm, you would think by now i would be immune to it she thought the her self I mean she was his friend first and for most, she should be used to his games by now, and she realized that he still hadn't said anything she needed to get out of there.

"ohh um no problem" she said beginning to pull away from him, "I will just let you go back to victoria" she said quickly

"rory" he said softly, but she was so caught up in her embarrassment and trying to flee that she didn't even hear him.

"I should be in china by midnight" she bravely and jokingly announced,but then felt him pull her back into her.

"rory" he said a bit louder, this time catching her attention with the volume and the use of her name.

"you called me rory" she said surprised, she could count on her hands the amount of times in the almost 20 years that they had been friends he had used her name.

"i want to be clear" she heard him say as he looked into her eyes.

"oh good" she said still surprised by the sudden use of her name.

" i have thought about asking you out several times, I just don't think its such a good idea" he stated honestly

"and why not" she asked, her face clearly showing her confusion.

"Becasue your special" he admitted giving her a small, honest smile

"special, like stop eating the paste special?" she frowned at his remark, unsure of how to really take that last comment.

"you are beautiful, you are intelligent, you incredibly interesting, you are my best friend ace, I have known you forever rory, and you would definitely be perfect girlfriend material, I however am not boyfriend material, I can't do commitment rory and I don't want to pretend to you that I can. If I were to date you ace, you know how I am, there would be no dating, there would just be something right away, and I am nt that guy. I would never want to do that to you ace, we have been friends forever, there isn't a single time where I can remember as a kid not being with you,I can't risk loosing you! You deserve more than a guy like me rory"

"Logan, there is no way you could ever loose me, we wouldn't be making our friendship with each other less, we would be closer than ever, plus I mean you and steph had that one night thing and you guys are fine, it never affected your friendship logan. No guy has ever been able to push me the way you have, or keep up with my crazy love for school or my coffee addiction accept you. I am not looking for anything something like, I did that as a matter a fact I just did that and thats not what i want."

"Rory" he said sighing

"what happened with steph and I was two friends having too much to drink, this between you and me is not that and I know you feel that two ace, but there is just too much to risk rory, i wish things were different I would love to be with you like that. You are so amazing rory, and those things make you who you are and I love all of those quirks, and I am not saying you want more than that now but.." he tried but she cut him off

"No don't want that at all, logan I'm not expecting anything, I just like you and I want to spend a little time with you, I mean hey we are best friends, that relationship has to come with some perks right, no strings attached" she said ending on a confident note with a smile.

"no strings attached huh?" he said flashing his patented smiles.

"hey girls just want to have fun, stringless fun!". she said laughing

"ace, you may feel like that now,and I am sure steph would be proud of your new found adventurous, and finn of your new found sense of liquid courage..." logan said pointing out once again all the reasons why this was very very bad, though he didn't have time to finish with her cutting him off, but in away he was glad he did as bad as he knew this could go, he couldn't help but feel the strong urge to just kiss her right there.  
"I do feel like that now!" she confirmed confidently to let him know that she really was serious and sure.

"okay but" he said as she grabbed his hand pulling him off the dance floor towards the bar

"Where are we going?" he asked shocked at her new found sense of adventure

"how should I know you think i have a plan or something" she said grabbing a bottle of champagne and smiling back at him, her eyes smiling in the dim light of the lanterns and twinkling light fixtures.

"live in the moment huntzburger" she said throwing one of his usual lines back at him for a change as she continued to walking.

"you coming' she said demurely, but her happiness and confidence was quickly restored upon seeing him briskly walk to catch up to her.

"Champange?" she said handing the bottle to him as he walked next to her. He took a long drink, feeling the light bubbly liquid run down his throat, he desperately wished that it was something stronger, because he was definitely going to need a lot more of something to restrain himself from rory.

"so where are we off too?" rory asked looking too him, she feeling light and happy as she walked with logan along the beach, maybe tomorrow she would regret this, but that was okay right now it didn't matter, the alcohol in her blood was pushing her to do the thing that deep down she knew that she wanted to do for a while, and honestly she was so far more than satisfied by logan's response.

"well ace, seeing as you are the one who brought me out here i would say that its your turn to figure that out" smiling at her drunken happy state, he was pretty drunk himself though all he saw was a confident and happy rory, for someone who had too much to drink rory really didn't get crazy drunk, the craziest thing she would do was laugh a little to much at everything, but that was still innocent.

"noo" she said with a pouty face, he wanted to badly to kiss her pouting lip, he never had really take the time to look and see how incredibly sexy she was, I mean her eyes alone were amazing, but her body, light soft skin, chocolatey brown hair, her illuminating smile, and her incredible mind broke the scale.

God, she was perfect, but still so quirky and amazing in the same way, but still, she was his ace, as much as he felt the urge to brake the oblivious sexual tension they both had denied since she had broken up with dean, well pointed out by their friends though, they just couldn't! For so many reasons that logan wouldn't have a hard timing naming off 5 at that moment.

"I think that you can take the reins tonight" she said with a coy smile walking closer to him and whispering in his ear, but with her voice and seeing her eyes sparkle, he let those reasons go, none of them seeming the least bit important anymore!

This time he wasn't able to resist the temptation, he pulled her into him feeling her chest rise and fall as she breathed, he could feel her heart beating, and the scent of vodka and other alcohol on her breath as she fell into his arms.

"Do you think you can do that, i mean do you even want to" she said in a small voice, having 2 meanings, on being the literal and the other being if he really wanted to be with her.

"there is no where i would rather be ace, and I just may have a nice place in mind"logan honestly admitted while holding her and stroking her left arm. She shot him a smile as he dropped her hands to his, and he took her soft finger, interlacing them with his own as he led her over to the shore.

"Logan..this is gorgeous!" she said in awe looking at the row of italian gondolas in a line following the shores.

"i am glad you think so, come on ace what are we waiting for?" giving her shoulder a light squeeze while bringing her into himself as they walked toward the boat.

"lets go" she said her eyes gleaming, they looked bluer than ever in the combine light of the moon a lanterns covering the beach, they shown brighter and more blue than the ocean water. They got into the boat and logan paddled them out farther into the clam water. They settled in to a comfortable silence together, the first one they had experienced since the kiss and rory was glad to be free of the tension, she felt logan come up behind her and she leaned back into him as he sat down.

She turned her self around in the boat so she was now facing him, she saw his face as he had an intent gaze on her.

"what?' she asked with a smile "change your mind already" she asked half joking, but nervous that that really was what was going through his mind.

"nope, I just.." he said but stopped

"what?" she said "logan, were best friends, just tell me" he saw the sincerity in her eyes, he hoped that look wouldn't be changing after he asked her the question.

"Why did you do it ace?"

"what" she asked completely thrown of of her thoughts.

"why did you kiss me?" rory blushed, well that was quite forward,

"you know same thing still applies, 'we are best friends, just tell me' " he said quoting her.

She searched her head for an answer but the only reason she could think of was, why not.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know what it would be like to just kiss you, just because I wanted to" she answered honestly looking into his eyes, but shying away as he smirking looking from his eyes to the water, she let her hand lightly graze the top layer of the warm water.

"I'll let you in on a little secret ace" he said pulling her hand out of the water so it was in his own and in doing so her closer to him "i am glad you did" he said in a low husky voice that sent a chill up rory's spine, she loved how safe and excited he made her feel at the same time, it was so many emotions, that she just stopped trying to think so hard, it was logan she never had to think this hard.

"I'm glad I did too"she admitted coyly

"well then its a mutual admiration society" he said shooting her a smile.

She decided to take chance closing the last bit of space between them as she lightly touched his lips to gage a reaction. She was pleasantly surprised at him reaching his hand up to her face and cupping her cheek. She began to kiss him with more passion and he felt his other arm come around her waist pulling her into him. She felt his tongue seek entrance to her mouth as it lightly traced over her lips, she welcomingly obliged opening her mouth for him and as he began to explore her mouth she moved her hands into his hair as he pulled her into his lap, her now straddling him. She relished in the kiss that she had longed for, this one putting the last small peck she gave him to shame. She decided to be bold and she pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders, he gladly rid the garmet and she felt his hands move from her to help himself remove the jacket, never parting from their slow passion filled kiss.

Rory felt as one of logan's hands moved from its place on her waist, sliding down past, where her dress had bunched, his hand resting on her bare upper thigh as he lightly stroked her soft skin. She felt one fire, his hands moving from place to place on her body, she couldn't get enough of him and him of her. She began to loosen the bow tie on his neck as she lowered her hips onto his lap including the hardened member residing there. She heard him emit a slight grown and she successfully took of the bow tie undoing the first button, she felt his hand begin to slide higher up into her inner thigh and she moaned appreciatively into the kiss.

"look you sure you wanna do this" he said to her breathily as he heard her moan at the loss of the kiss and his touch. He had to make sure this was okay, she was so amazing, he couldn't believe all these years he had been best friends with this girl, not experiencing her expertise in this area. He used to see her as a little sister, his innocent ace, but now it was different she was confident and sexy, and he couldn't deny the fact that he liked this side of her.

"Why logan Huntzburger are you planning on taking advantage of little ol' me" she said in her most innocent voice as she batted her eyes pulling away from him slightly.

He couldn't help but laugh at her expression, "ace, if any one is being taken advantage of i would have to say it would be me, you were the one unbuttoning my shirt."

"yes, well you didn't seem to object to that fact a second ago" she said leaning in closer to him, teasing him slightly by moving her body rhythmically with that of the boat.

"I still am not" he said huskily, that was all he needed, he surprised her by leaning in and kissing her pulling her into his lap, he felt her continue to unbutton his short, and pull it off of him. In a desperate need to feel her own bare skin though he decided that she had a bit to many clothes on compared to him, he broke the kiss and moved his lips slowly down her neck, stopping only to suck on the pulse point of her neck. He brought one hand to her back, unzipping the dark navy blue satin gown she was wearing, he let it slide down and bunch on her waist, and he let his hand graze her breast through her bra as moved his hand to rest on her bare stomach, receiving an appreciative moan in return.

Rory let lifted her hips up allowing the garment to fall to the bottom of the small boat, she felt something on the floor of the boat though, towels? she thought to her self.

"hey logan are their towels.." she said she beginning to pull away from logan who was currently lightly making his lips down to the valley in between her breasts, her thoughts left her mind which was overcome by the pleasure of logan's lips, in one quick movement, her bra was off, and she before realizing it,she had moved her hands down to his lower half and had successfully removed his pants. she quickly covered her chest, out of nervousness while pulling away from his touch in the process, her eyes met logan's.

"ace" he said pulling her into a hug, yes they were both almost completely naked, and they had just done things that definitely would not be considered normal in a friendship like theirs, but more than anything they were still friends and logan would never want to do anything to make rory feel uncomfortable or upset her in anyway.

"god logan I am sorry! I just got nervous and well I..."she said starting strongly but her words faded out at the end and she stopped talking

"and well..?" he said urging her to continue, trying to give her a comforting smile

"Its, stupid" she said nervously laughing

"ace, come on. I doubt that anything coming out of your mouth could every be remotely stupid" he said reassuringly

"I was embarrassed, I mean you have been with so many girls, and I am sure I don't measure up to all the other bimbos at yale, I mean seriously logan I am not this girl I can't do the sexy, girl next door strip tease, I am no Holly Madison" she ranted, logan cut her off, taking her face in one hand and her waist in another, pulling her into a hard longing kiss that would have made anyone at the playboy mansion blush.

"rory, you are so much sexier than you could ever imagine, you are the only girl I know who can excite my mind as well as my lower half. You ace are so beautiful and amazing I wish you could see all that" he said to her as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen and making her heart melt in the process. she couldn't help but blush, she wasn't used to guys talking to her in such a sexual way before.

"Oh now don't go get all bashful on me now ace" he said holding her fully in his arms. "or I may just have to teach you a lesson" he said suggestively standing up holding her so she wasn't touching the bottom or the gondola, he heard her laugh but then realizing, what was going on.

"LOGAN HUNTZBURGER DON"T YOU DARE!" she warned

"what ace, afraid of a little water" he said innocently

"logan I sweat to god if you throw me in her naked I will kill you!" she yelled at him frightened, he smirked at her as he leaned down planting a kiss on his lips, trying to get her to relax the death grip she had on his arm, when he felt her loosen slightly he took the opportunity, and jumped out of the gondola, taking her by surprise and with him into the sicilian sea.

He pulled her up with him to the surface. "LOGAN" she yelled at him, but all he could do was laugh

"what?! I thought you liked surprises" he said overly sweetly

"what would ever give you that idea!" she said starting to calm down a bit, though still holding onto him as if her life depended on it

"well ace there was ya know the kiss, and well tonight on the dance floor, and just now in the boat"

"yeah well I guess I am just very of the moment these days, wonder where I learned it from" she shot back pointedly, but loosening the grip on his arm and moving her hands to wrap around his neck.

"well it would have to be your good looking, amazing, and spectacular best friend I guess" he said with his infamous smirk

"well aren't we a little cocky"

"I would say more than a little ace" logan said as he kissed rory's hand and moved it down to show her just how cocky he really was.

he saw her eyes cloud with lust, and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"ohh logan" moaned into his mouth, logan pleased with her response, moved his hands back up to her breasts,and continuing to tread water.

"logan, shouldn't we go back to the boat?" rory said hearing logan groan, but giving in seeing as though they needed to be getting back

"okay, but this isn't over ace"

The pair swam back to the boat, splashing each other in the process, and after a good 10 minutes they made it back to the gondola. Logan got into the boat, and pulled rory in after him.

"those were towels" she said through shattering teeth, it was close to 2 am and they were trying to get warm.

"nothing gets past you" he said sarcastically, as he passed her a towel and wrapped it around her.

"thanks!" she said with a small smile, she bent down and picked up her bra and put it back on.

Logan watched her smiling, god he couldn't even believe everything that just happened. I mean it was him and rory, they had always just been friends never really anything more, till now. Logan pulled on his pants and put his shirt on. He watched rory as she shyly got dressed in the moonlight, he was beautiful he thought to himself. He stood up picking up the paddle and began to head back to the beach. He started to hear people talking and singing as they got closer.

rory watched logan, he had always been there for her, and yes okay so even though she had been denying it, she had recently thought that yes he was cute and that she could possibly have liked him as more than a friend, but now everything was different, they were different, they were happy though. She got up, and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug.

"hey" he said happily, moving his arm to put it around his shoulder, he had never been much for the cuddling, hand holding, and anything but physical stuff with a girl, but with rory it was different, everything was different he thought, I mean she was his best friend, she was oblivious more than just another notch on his bed post. Were they together now, I mean she said no strings, but this was rory, would it be so bad. She was amazing, tonight was probably one of the best and most fun nights he had had in a while and they had just made out and gone for a night moonlight dip, he thought to himself, well skinny dip actually, inwardly chuckling at the memory. Wait, wouldn't be so bad, where did that come from?! No things were fine, there was no need to over complicate things, god this was going to be interesting, but nothing was ever dull when it came to rory he thought feeling her in his arms, it was so mice, comforting, it was dare he say...right.

"hi" she said, god hi, really rory! You could name the state capitals at 3, recite the periodic table by 4, discuss schopenhauer's influence on Nietzsche when she was 10, she had read every book with a russian surname, and had a 4.5 grad point average at one of the toughest schools on the east coast, you were valedictorian of that school, you got into yale and were in the top 10 of your year, and are taking more than the average student work load and are still top 4 in your whole class, and you can't come up with anything better to say than hi! Her brain still partially functioned with jess and dean, but with logan with logan it was like mush wish a kick, her barin was able to keep up with him but it was like she had no control over what came out of her mouth. The breeze blew as they grew closer and closer to the shore and rory shivered feeling her wet hair on her back.

"do you want my jacket?" he asked leaning down and grabbing it

"thanks" she said as he draped it around her and then giving her a light kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her suggestively as they reached the shore, getting out of the gondola and grabbing their shoes and their extra clothes.

"well I have a few ideas" she said as they walked the long way back to the villas from the beach as to not run into anyone in their damp state.

Logan couldint resist and he pushed her against the wall of the door of their villa, it was like he couldn;t get enough of her.

"logan" she said breathaly

"what" he said distracted by her touch that lingerend on his body, and he moved to kissing her neck.

"ohh" she said feeling the lovely sensations.

"logan" she tried again, trying ot be more firm with herslef and him "I think someone is coming, I can hear footsteps"

Just then finn accompanied by a red headed girl came frantically up the cobble stone path to where they were. Normally he wouldn't thik twice of seeing rory and logan alnoe together and since he was quite pissed he begun to wave it off, but now it was a different story he rememebred! Particularly because about 20 minutes ago steph came looking for rory and saying that she couldn't find her any where. He pulled away from the girl who was currently kissing his neck.

"Hey finn" rory said trying to not smile

"Hello there love" he said giving rory a smile "logan" he said curiously "what are you guys doing back, and logan no blonde tonight?" he said trying to gage the pairs reactions.

"no, just a normal night finn, and well we don't want to keep you from your evening" he said pointing to the girl next to him, "were just going to go" logan said turning around, but just to find solin and steph running towards them.

"RORY!" steph said excitedly and running to give her a hug.

"heyyy" rory said, god really they had to see every possible person they knew right now.

"I was looking all over for you! I wanted to do shots, rememebr tonight is our fun night!" steph said as if it was oblivious, and then her face changed she looked from rory to logan, and noticed that oth rory and logans hair was wet.

"oh okay yeah lets go" rory said grabbing steph's arm, and trying to flee the situation that eas growing in awkwardness, but steph resisted.

"why are you both wet?" she said confused

"ohh well, see we were dancing and umm...logan?" rory turned to logan as her face began to take on a dark shade of crimson.

"we went for a gondola ride and we fell out of the boat" he said looking at rory smiling, but then turning to a striaght face when he saw steph, colin, and finn grow silent

"doll, why don't you go in side, first bedroom on the left, ill be right there" finn said Turing to the girl at his side

"okay, ill be waiting" she said obeying him though.

"you fell out of the boat" colin questioned skeptically

"yeah, you know ace over here she is so clumsy, plus you know we are both a little drunk" he said looking at colin, who seemed to be believing the story, looks like they were in the clear for now.

"more than a little i would say, good job love" finn said smelling the alcohol on her breath

"right well boys we, it seems that rory and I are eager to go continue to enjoy the lovely gift of the bar and finn you have someone inside waiting for you so I suggest you go attend to her, but come over later, we can have some fun." and with that steph grabbed rory's arm pulling her back tot he party, rory turned to look at logan, she saw him give her a small nod and then mouth 'later' to her, she smiled back at him and turned to see steph with a serious expression on her they had gotten caught byt their friends, stupid steph, she just couldn't resist, even when she was drunk that girl wasn't able to resist starting a little drama.

"we need to talk" steph said puling her over to the bar, "I need 12 tequila shots on a tray with a small bowl or salt and limes, got it jack" she said smiling sweetly

"coming up, ill bring them over to the table right there"

"thank you" she took out a $50 bill and put it in the tip jar, "and when we are done, i should be expecting a few others to join us so keep them coming"

"yes miss vanderbilt" he said nodding. Rory really wasn't paying attention to what steph was saying, she just had sat rory down and she was beginning to feel the affects the alcohol she had consumed wear off, and she wasn't ready to think about the whole thing with logan, or talk about it with steph for that matter, she had never been so grateful to see shots of tequila in her life.

"rory" steph said snapping her out of her daze.

"hmm" rory said, her head shooting up from staring at the floor. Steph handed her a shot passing her a lime and the bowl of salt.

"okay, to having a good time" steph said with a smile

"here,here" rory said replying and tossing the shot back, feeling the strong liquid burn running down her throat.

"sooo question" steph said after discussing the fact that steph had been a bad influence on her, playing 1,2,3 to find their husband, and now on their third shot.

"shoot!" rory said enthusiastically happy to be letting loose for once.

"well i just find it a little strange that you know both your's and logan's hair was soaking wet, but your clothes were completely dry" steph said looking at her with a curious but knowing look, and her suspicions were confirmed by rory blushing 14 different shades of red, each one being darker than the last.

"rory!" steph screeched shocked at her friends evening activities.

"i don't know what your talking about steph"

"oh sure, you don't" steph said sarcastically

"steph! We are just friends, logan and I made sure of that, we talked about everything and how tonight wouldn't affect our friendship" rory whined, and in her drunken state, she didn't realize she had said tonight instead of lat night.

"tonight?" steph said, rory paled in her sense of panic, she really didn't want to analyze it right now

"last night" she tried to say convincingly

"you said TONIGHT!" stephs smile growing, rory just rolled her eyes, but as her head rose form its comfortable place of staring at her heels she saw clearly, well actually in a bit of a blur thanks to the tequila what looked like colin and logan coming toward them.

"ohh rory, here don't worry I will just ask logan!' steph said casually and calling the boys over.

"LOGAN!"

Colin and logan made their way of the the girls who obliviously were now 3 sheets to the wind and rory looked like she was about to punch steph in the mouth.

"Fine, wither you tell me, I ask him, or you have to do body shots" steph said giggling, though rory knew that once steph was drunk she would likely spill the information anyways, hearing it from her and not in front of the guys would probably be better.

"Fine, we'll do shots" rory concided

"AHHHH, I'm sorry what was that? What kind of shots miss hayden!"

"Body shots, steph!" rory said with fake enthusiasm.

"YAY!" Steph hugged her, she didn't really care right now that she didn't know exactly what happened, she knew enough and well getting rory to do body shots was a total win!

"hey guys, you seem to be taking advantage of peter's generosity and serving you" colin said exchange a look with logan, both of them staring at the girls and then the tray of shot glasses that was more than half empty.

"yes well, why don't you join us! Rory were just about to have a little bit of fun!" steph said mischievously grinning at rory

"do you think they have had too much fun?" colin said staring at steph as if she had cracked, but laughing at her as well.

"Shut up colin" steph glared back at him, "or you won't be a very happy camper tonight" she threatened, logan laughing the entire time at how.

"what kind of fun did you have in mind steph?" logan asked skeptically only knowing what steph could have p her sleeve would be not the least bit entertaining.

"ohh, well since you asked, we were going to do this!" Steph licked rory's neck, added the salt, downed the shot, and licked rory's neck, then took the lime out of rory's mouth, and turned to the boys with a huge smile.

rory giggled at her friend and logan and josh's faces that obliviously hadn't seen that coming.

"okay rory's your turn, we can do it in a chain, rory you take one off of logan, colin takes one off of me, I take one off of finn when and if he gets back from his sexcapades with his 'fiery redhead' and then logan you take one off of rory and I take one off of colin" everyone listened to steph's drunken ramble, rory suck a quick look at logan who seemed to be trying to hold back laughing at the situation, and rory felt herself go a shade of red that would have made a ripe strawberry ashamed.

"steph!" rory shreeked

"oh come on rory, were all friends here, right I mean whats a little shot between friends" she batted her eyes innocently and shaking her head

"i don't know that depends on whether it is from a glass or you have to lick the person's body!" rory exclaimed

"I am back, what are we doing, I head some thing about liking a person's body" finn chimed in back from his 'activities'

"kinky" colin commented as finn come around the table.

"that was quick, not as feisty as ya thought" logan joked causing colin to let out a laugh

"ohh mate, lets just say time was in our favor when it came to the peak of such events due to her excellent expertise if you know what I mean"

"FINN! do you really have to be so, i don't know explicit when it comes to your little 'bed friends'!" rory rolled her eyes

"love, you are such a mary, it is so cute that even after being with us for all this time your still as shy as you where when you were 15 and in high school" finn said pulling her into him

"though I am must more interested in this lovely game brewing here." finn continued sitting in between steph and rory.

"yes, finn for once your timing is impeccable!" steph answered handing rory the shot. "here rory will demonstrate our evening of fun!"

rory shot daggers a steph, oh god well it was only a matter of time before they found out anyway aI mean, it wasn't a a big deal right, logan had dates like this all the time, it wasn't anything new and yeah they were friends, but they had both agreed that it wouldn't change anything.

Rory just shot steph a look and got the salt from the table, she turned to logan him with a smug smile on his face, he obliviously was enjoying this way too much. Rory just sighed, she could feel a blush begin to creep up onto her face even though she hadn't even done it yet, which was ironic since well they had definitly done more with logan about 2 hours ago than she would be do with him in the next second.

Rory took a deep breath, oh what the hell 'in omnia paratus' she reminded her self as she leaned into logan, licking his neck, she licked her finger tip, and looked into logan's eyes while dipping her finger into the small bowl of salt and rubbed it onto the spot she had just placed her tongue, then she lightly picked up the lime and placed it into his mouth.

Her heart not surprisingly was beating rapidly, but it was almost in a good way, she felt powerful and confident with her new relationship with logan, he made her feel more than she had ever felt with dean or jess.

Rory looked at logan and then looked down giving him a small smile, she placed her arm on his shoulder and licked the salt slowly off his neck caressing the sensitive pulse point with her tongue, then taking the shot glass she downed it and quickly swallowed the potent light brown liquid as she set the glass down, completing the process by lingering her lips over his for a second before taking the lime from his mouth, and in taking it out she gave him a light kiss. All of which logan seemed to be throughly enjoying!

rory heard a steph yell encouraging things as rory took the lime from logan's mouth and into her own, and when rory was done she just blushed furiously, and buried her head into logan's chest.

"well, well, well, it looks like rory maybe needs a new nickname finn!" steph teased looking at her blushing friend!  
"yes, love I do concur that a 'magdalen' will have to be attached to your former title" finn said laughing

Rory just continued to go back and forth between a nice snow white and tomato red color, too surprised by her own actions to even respond as her friends joked.

"hey isn't that josh and honor dancing right there" rory said trying to make out the couples faces, but to be honest her vision wasn't the best at the moment. She was still caught up in the fact that well all of her friends had just seen her take a lime out of logan's mouth and desperate to change the subject! Yep it was an interestingly fun evening, just as steph had promised!

"HONOR!" steph yelled seeing if the blonde would turn around or come over to them.

It was in fact honor and the blonde whipped her head around and rory saw honor grab johs's hand pulling him over toward their table.

"I have been looking all ver for you guys! I called all of you, but since none of you ever answer or even have your phones at these events, I just assumed that i would eventually find you and be able to show you this!" honor said with a huge smile on her face and holding out her left hand which made both rory and steph scream and jump out of their chairs going over and surrounding honor in an excited hug!

Logan smiled at the 3 screaming girls, and he looked to josh relaxed and smiling for the first time since they had gotten here.

The ring was a beautiful, but elegant large square diamond, with little diamonds logan the band, it was by all means a ring that would fit nicely and even out shine the others that were worn amongst the hatford elite.

"ahh so josh you finally gave in" logan teased his sister who looked as if she would never stop smiling.

Josh smiled wrapping his arms around honor! "ohh stop, he's lucky I even looked at him in the first place" honor said proudly but leaning into her fiances grasp.

"well were so happy for you honor!" rory excitedly said still smiling out of sheer happiness for the girl who was like her sister.

"yes and to celebrate, more alcohol!" finn announced coming over with another bottle of tequila.

"finn, no! no more" rory scolded

"ohh come on love we must celebrate! Besides I would had;y think that you would be one to object after the nice little show you put on" finn said cheekily

"finn!" rory rolled her eyes, blushing, but continued "I am not nearly as drunk as I need to be for all this"

"well that can be remedied" finn passed out the shots and they all came together

"to honor and josh!" colin said happily

"to honor and josh!" they repeated

"yay guys!" steph exclaimed "sooo guys if I didn't know better I would say that it was tradition time!"

"ohhh yes!" finn said, you know sometimes finn was such a girl, he loved to be apart of the gossip and finn loved nothing more than to be in the middle of all the drama.

"Finn, get off your chair" colin groaned as finn jumped down off his chair.

Rory thought about her most 'in omnia paratus moment' so to speak that they always shared with each other after each of the gathering. Usually she didn't really have one, but this event had been a whole other story, I mean she had kissed logan the first night, jumped off a scaffolding today, skinny dipped and had a hardcore make out session with logan, and to conclude the evening right now, she had just drunkenly done a body shot off of logan!

"alright guys, well who would like to go first!" logan announced

"okay well I would say getting engaged was probably the best thing ever!" honor said excitedly

"yeah I have tot second that in saying that i was the one who had to ask, so that pretty much covers my moment for my entire life" josh said recalling his nerves

"ahh I know I am so happy fro you both!" steph said, "I would have to say mine would be the jump I mean that was amazing"

"Yeah I have to agree with steph, that jump was amazing!" colin said sipping his scotch

"Ahh, well the lovely red that I just was with definitely was a highlight" finn said excitedly but realized that both rory and logan had been offly quite, which was strange since usually they both commented on everything, I mean sure they had done a body shot, but wait, no they couldn't have...

"what about you logan?" finn asked curiously

"I would have to say mine would be hmmm, tonight the events and what occurred during the evening" logan said with a wink at rory, which did not go unnoticed by their friends.

"and what events would those be rory" steph said turning to rory, who had her eyes glued to her hands in her lap.

"me falling out of a boat" rory answered knowing that there was no way that would appease steph, or any of them

"wait, catch me up here" honor said confused. "what does that have to do with logan"

"rory and I went out for a ride in a gondola and ace being her clumsy self, fell out, so we came back" logan said casually not trying to give them too much, he wanted to see how long to would take them to be honest.

"really? thats it" honor said not really believing them, rory was far too quiet to believe the story

"yep" rory answered with a smile, and taking a sip of water.

"okay, oh steph I forgot to tell you, you know my silk dress, well I got it wet by accident and its not even the same anymore, I am so bumped" honor said, oh no rory knew where she was going with this, but the boys seemed to be totally oblivious to the connection that would be made.

"Oh no! Say maybe rory knows something we don't, ror! how did you seem to fall into the ocean no less and come out looking perfectly dry even though your hair was wet?" steph probed, and as she did rory felt logan squeeze her hand and give her a smug grin as she saw finn's surprise form.

"NO!" finn said "mate my completeness to your persuasiveness" finn said laughing

"touche finn" logan said taking a sip of his drink and looking at the darker blush appearing on rory's face as steph and honor just smiled while finn laughed.

"wait, I won't get it!" colin asked perplexed

"mate, you are a bit slow tonight aren't you" finn said slapping him on the back

"jeeze finn! maybe its because I will need a back brace after that slap!" colin retorted dryly

"ohh don't be such a nancy, and mate isn't it oblivious, I am actually quite surprised I didn't pick up on it earlier, these two 'fell' into the ocean, and when they came back their hair was soaked but their clothes were mysteriously bone dry, now how do you figure that works" finn proposed as he spelled it out for colin.

"so I guess it is mary magdalen now, huh rory" colin said smirking at his realization of the two's activities

"and on that note, I am tired, and yes I did make out with logan and yes I did stuff that your little precious mary would blush at, I went skinny dipping, and to top it off did I nice body shot with your 'mate' here, so now if you will excuse me I need to figure out how to walk again because I seem to have forgotten" rory said laughong at the last part of her rant.

Her friends just laughed

"one of a kind love, and logan my dear friend, take the fair maiden to her chamber before she forgets how to lie down as well" finn joked

"night guys" rory said smiling, and she turned to logan whom she was leaning on as they walked away from the table and were pretty close to the villas. "my dear master and commander, carry me" she said with her Bambi eyes

"oh ace, your wish is my command, but i am afraid that if I don that we will both end up on the floor since, i can't see straight after those shots" he said laughing at their situation.

"well, we are about 20 feet away we can make the epic journey" Rory said sarcastically and pouting, but getting up and trudging on the cobble stone.

"yes i will be channelling my inner Odysseus for this one" logan said watching struggling, she was so cute, thought to himself, chuckling inward

"oh god don't it took him like forty years to get home! And i can't wait even 4 more minutes logan!"

"ahh well ace, we are here so all good"

"yes it is!" she said plopping down on he bed.

"ace, you can't sleep in that dress!"

"no" she replied innocently, as she unzipped it

"would you prefer me like this" she said stepping out of her dress, now lying on the bed in only her bra and underwear.

"rory, we can't do this!"

"why not" she asked coyly

"Becasue you can't see straight and well I am not doing to well myself, plus I will not take advantage of you in your drunken state, I am too much of a gentleman after all" he said properly and handing her a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of her willy wonka pj shorts.

"okay well then, I bid you a due kind sir" she said with a yawn as her breathing began to even out.

"good night ace" he said kissing her on her forehead and tucking her in. Yep it had been a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: I know I know I haven't updated in about 3 and a half weeks but the end of the year was pretty intense at school and I barley had time to eat and sleep let alone write which sucks! Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter, its has an exciting Rogan scene which is a always a plus! Anyway please review! I love to read what you think and I am open to suggestions if anyone wants to see something, doesn't like something, or really does and wants to see it more! I will shut up now and let you read, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly nothing is mineeeeeee except for this storyline. :)

**Chapter 11: Memory Lane**

Rory felt her self slowly start to come out of a dead sleep, as she realized she was awake, she felt a rush of pain to her head causing her to let out a frustrated moan. She sunk back into her bed trying to ignore the pounding in her head, when she realized that her phone ringing had been what woke her. She reached for it blindly and in the process knocked over several things on the dresser.

"hello" rory grumbled as she answered the call.

"GOOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" her mom chirped cheerfully into the phone

"AHHHH, LOUD!" rory held the phone away from her ear, god that second bottle of tequila they got probably wasn't the best idea.

"no hello mom even for the woman who gave you life, your best friend in the whole entire world, no thank you to the mother who secretly put coffee in your baby bottles when your dad didn't know, god rory wheres the love" she heard her mom rant into the phone.

**"**Hi mom" rory said in a monotone voice trying to sit up and get rid of the woozy feeling she had.

"wow, i felt the love there" here mother shot sarcastically back at her daughter, her voice rising.

"Ahh, mom the volume, can you like keep it down a bit! I'm sorry we just had a late night last night" rory said again pulling the phone back away from her ear.

"really doin what?" her mom asked in a sarcastically unknowing voice

"you know mom, I mean I am best friends with finn, it is quite easy to guess why I am not feeling my best this morning" rory said getting out of bed.

"eating massive amounts of ice cream"

"mom, your really going to make me say it"

"say what" she said in an incredulous tone, "that my only daughter was up all hours into the night drinking away and is now suffering the lovely affects of a hangover induced by something strong considering your cheery disposition."

"yes mother, courtesy of the long island iced tea" rory stated falling back into bed, her head was not her friend this morning. she gruffly moaned into the phone.

"you sure that was all, you sound like you drank finn's normal amount" her mother said concerned

"well.." rory began "it started with vodka tonics, then made its way to long island iced teas, and ended with rounds of shots, ugh the thought makes me sick." rory said ready the puke at the memory of all she drank.  
"wow, well you truly are my daughter, but seriously take my wit instead of drinking ability, okay kid"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! It won't happen again" rory promised and by the way she was feeling at the moment it wasn't a hard promise to make.

"ohh you will, but hopefully not to this extent for a while, though I am sure that the even was a hit considering all the fun you had"

"it was eventful" rory remarked, trying to figure out how much she should tell her mother about well everything that happened.

"ohh really do tell"

"I jumped off a seven story scaffolding" rory started, it was big news but definitely not the biggest in what she was about to tell her mother.

"OH MY GOD RORY!" her mom screeched. "was it amazing how dare you do something like that without me" her mother lightly scolded

rory laughed at her mothers reaction,"next time mom I promise!"

"uhuhhh sure, well go on..I am sure there is more, your friends aren't exactly a dull group!" her mom urged her.

"No they are not" rory conceded smiling at the memory of her anything but planned evening with logan.

"look mom, I have to tell you something but before I do you have to promise, not too freak out, okay!?"

"...okayy, do I need to call Charlie Davenport or Andrew McCrea becauseI am really hoping that this isn't where this is going" rory let out a nervous laugh at the mention of the Colin's dad or Mr. Davenport, who were the families attorneys.

"no mom, you can call them off this has to do with well.. Logan" rory waited to here her mothers response as she heard a knock on her dor. "one sec, she called out"

"mom" rory questioned

"AND!" her moms voice rose in excitement

"and...we kissed well a lot" rory blushed furiously even though no one was there to see her.

"ahhh you are my daughter, though something tells me that there is more" her mom said happily

"yes.." rory grumbled in response and in a small voice continued, "we went skinny dipping and well we did body shots"her voice trailing off on the last event.

"I'm sorry the connection must be really bad because I could of sworn you said you did a body shot off of logan huntzburger, you my little straight A and innocent child, wow you really are my daughter." her mother gloated

"maybe I should have made you promise not to gloat instead" rory shot at her mother who was laughing.

"yes, well mom I have to go some one is at the door, and as swell as it always is to talk to you, I will see you soonish since we are flying home in a few hours" rory said walking over to open the door.

"alright fine, say hi to logan for me" her mom said before hanging up, "love you babe"

rory shut the phone and opened the door, she felt the pain in her head momentarily dissipate as she was distracted by the butterflies in her stomach upon seeing logan standing in fornt of her.

"hey ace, don't you look happy this morning" logan told her sarcastically as she moved away for him to have room to step in as she made her way back to her bed to sit down, she really didn't actually feel good.

"yes well, I would say that my current state of being makes me look amazing too" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"you take anything?" he asked with concern in his voice, he knew rory didn't really drink much, not that after all they had had aspirin would do anything.

"Asprin?" she looked up at him curiously, he couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face.

"white pill with a big A on it"

"oh yeah, right" she said leaning her head back down on his shoulder. They sat in a moment of comfortable silence as rory tried to ignore the pounding of her head.

"why aren't you more hungover?" she questioned

"well lucky for you, and really well anyone who is friends with finn, he made his magical brew, which cures this particular ailment"

"ahh, that finn" rory inwardly laughed, her friends really were one of a kind.

"yes, so get dressed and come out, there is a nice glass of it waiting for you"

"ahh, gotta love finn!" she smiled

"yes you do" logan agreed, smiling back at her and then leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"alright well I will see you out there ace, do you need any help packing?" he said pulling away from her to talk to her

"no I'm okay, I'll see you out there in like 20 minutes" she said gratefully.

"okay" he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Oh, god rory thought as she packed her bags, it had sure been a memorable trip.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

Rory heard the pilot announce that they would be landing momentarily and that it was 6:53 p.m. in hartford, the plane ride had gone by pretty fast, the boys had all decided to play poker while honor, steph and rory had discussed wedding details. Rory was also more than happy that honor had been so chatty about the engagement with josh since it too gave her an out not to talk about logan and their new arrangement. She had also texted her mom to tell her that they had landed and that she would be home soon.

"Ror, so I'll talk to you soon?" honor said as they walked off he plane.

"yeah sounds good, maybe we can do a little shopping miss bride to be?"

"sounds good, I'll call you! Bye Rory love you!" honor said hugging her as her and josh left.

"so 2 down 5 to go" rory commented seeing all her friends getting off the plane.

"yes well love, seeing as it is only 7, I think the pub is calling my name, maybe I will indeed be graced by the presence of a lovely red headed sheila." finn said in his usual upbeat tone

"well have fun then finn! Bye" rory called after him as he got into his car.

"bye colin!" logan said turing to his friend as rory and steph exchanged goodbyes as well.

"are you taking rory home?" colin questioned

"yeah, I'll talk to you later man, we should go out tomorrow get a drink, I know finn is excited to have our we made it back from another event party" logan said as the girls had come to exchange good byes with the boys

"pure finn logic" steph said rolling her eyes.

"okay well bye guys!" steph and colin called to the two of them.

"So ace, ready to go" logan asked walking over to the car.

"Definitely I'm happy to be back" she said getting into logan's porsche

"me too."

About 20 minutes later they were outside of the hayden mansion, they had driven in a comfortable silence, rory had desperately wanted to say something thing, but she couldn't figure out exactly what to say. I mean she knew that a commitment relationship wasn't in the cards, so she would just have to be okay with dating her best friend of almost 21 years 'casually'.

"you okay there ace?" logan asked smirking at her deep thought.

"fine" she said a bit dazed grounding her self back to reality.

"are you sure?" he asked knowing that she was obliviously in her mind probably rethinking their whole arrangement.

"positive' she smiled at him. they got out of the car and he helped her with her bags. "well I should go, I'll talk to you soon" she said looking into his eyes

"absolutely, I'll call you tonight" he reassured her, and trying to break that last bit of tension he pulled her into a hug.

She pulled away slightly to look up at him "good night logan" rory said with a shy smile

"goodnight ace" he said pulling her back into him but this time taking her cheek in his palm and guiding it slowly to meet his lips, they stood there in a slow, passionate, and sweet kiss. Rory felt him begin to pull away along with all her worry that she wasn't doing the right thing.

"bye" he said softly walking away, "say hi to your parents for me"

"I will" rory said as she rang the door bell

"Hey there sweetie!" her dad said opening the door and pulling her into a big hug

"HI dad! I missed you!"

"I missed you too kiddo! It's not the same around here without you, your mom was going crazy!" he told her in a serious by joking tone

"I'm sure! Where is mom?" rory asked wondering why her mother hadn't come out and tackled her when she had gotten home.

"RORY!" she heard her mom yell, apparently she had spoke too soon since her mom had surprised her by hugging her and causing her to topple to the floor, both of the girls erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Hi mom!" rory said happily seeing her mom

"I'm so happy your home!" her mom told her as her dad helped them both up and into the living room. "tell me everything we want to hear all about the jump, the estate, and ohhhh logan too!" her mom squealed

"logan?" christopher questioned looking from his wife to his daughter unable to follow what was going on.

"mom!" rory said embarrassed about having to tell her father about her late night rendezvous with logan huntzburger, and pleading with her mother to save her

"What, I'm sorry!" her mom said laughing at her blushing daughter, "I'll fill you in later honey" lorelai whispered to chris.

"You know what I'm really tired, its.."rory paused looking at her phone for the time, "almost 1:45 a.m. in sicily, I should get some sleep" rory said getting up and hugging each of her parents

"Alright, good night sweetie!" her father said kissing her on her forehead, "night hun!" her mom said

Rory walked up the stairs and into her room, she saw her bags in the corner of the room, the maid had probably brought them up she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a gray tank top, and then flopped down onto her bed. It was then when she realized that she actually wasn't that tired despite the time difference. She had slept on the plane, so she decided to pick up a book and loose her self in it for a while since she really hadn't had time to do much reading the past few days. She had dove into the kite runner by Khaled Hosseini for a while now, when she though she heard something, she set down the book, and picked up her phone,it was almost 3:30 in the morning. She smiled when she heard her phone right, and saw logan's name appear.

"hey! What are you still doing up?" rory answered

"well, I was bored and I wasn't really sleepy, and there was nothing on tv so as crazy as it sounds, I was actually going through some old papers form the daily news and I found this article you wrote last year." logan said

"ohh yeah which one" rory asked curious, and almost a little nervous that he was reading though all her old articles.

"the one where you reviewed that ballet." logan said laughing

"ohh god, the infamous one" rory rolled her eyes sighing at the article and all the drama it caused between her and that ballerina.

"Ace, remind me to never cross you with a pen in your hand, talk about the pen being mightier than the sword, that pen of yours is a howitzer." logan smirked

"you don't have to say that" rory said blushing at the compliment.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't true" he told her honestly

"Hey how did you know I was awake?" she asked incredulously

"well ace, you have taught me to do my research" he said smartily

Getting up and going over to her balcony, and looking our of the drapes to see logan parked in front of the gate. "oh my god your here" she said opening the french door and stepping out onto the balcony, feeling the summer air.

"Come on grab a sweater, lets go"

"what logan, go where? It's 3:36 in the morning" she asked him as if he was crazy

"come one ace, it will be like old times during high school when we would all go on mini adventures." he said trying to convince her, they looked at each other for a minute, logan trying to gage her expression, he knew it would be a long shot to get her to agree, but he was pretty confident that she eventually would.

"okay, give me a minute let me grab my sweater" her said giving him a smile conceding smile

"good" he said smiling up at her.

She went back inside locking the doors, she grabbed a sweater and slowly crept past her parents rom and down the stairs. She felt a familiar rush go through her as she went out the back door, running to meet logan.

"hi!" she said giving him a hug.

"hey ace" he said laughing at her excitement of sneaking out, she was so cute.

"so where are we off to huntzburger?" she said as he guided over to the passenger door and opened it for her.

"well.." she said getting in on the other side. "I thought we would take a little trip down memory lane" logan said vaguely causing rory to laugh.

"jeeze logan, can we be a little more vague" he smirked at how she rolled her eyes.

"oh come on , if its memory lane, you have already been to all these places" he stated as if she was being the ridiculous one.

"fine, but I need coffee, logan so we better find a place that's open!" she looked at him seriously to let him know that she really wasn't kidding.

"well ace, as a matter of fact, I came prepared" he said gesturing for her to look in the back.

She turned to see 4 venti cups of coffee in the back seat from Starbucks, she leaned over to pick one up removing the little green stopper to prevent if from spilling, she smelled the glorious scent of the americano and smiled in pleasure, "well, you are quite some thing huntzburger!" rory said leaning in to place a chaste but soft kiss on his cheek, and then happily drinking her coffee but at the same time wondering how he had gotten her Starbucks in the middle of the night.

rory was so caught up in her happiness that she didn't realize that they were on the familiar path that she went up everyday for four years of her life. She turned to logan to see him smile at her realization of where thye were going.

"I haven't been here since graduation, I almost miss coming up that crazy hill every day" she said with nostalgia

"yeah, I thought it would be nice to see how Chilton is doing without us" he said laughing at all the memories they had in these 'hallowed halls' during their four years of high school with all their friends.

"probably a lot better without you, colin, and finn, not almost burning it down every other day in the Chem lab" rory retorted laughing.

"hahaha, very funny ace" logan said pulling into coincidently his old parking space.

They pair stood outside the front gate of the school, coffee in hand.

"So ready to go on our adventure" logan said as rory dismissed all the thoughts running through her head.

"what, logan its locked, how are we supposed to get in?" rory wondered.

"ace, I am surprised you doubt my skills after so many years" logan said as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket

"logan! Thats like breaking into the school! We can't do that we could go to jail!" rory said beginning to freak out

"ace relax, one its not breaking in if you have the key, two I promised you a trip down memory lane so arriving at said place isn't going through all the memories, and three look around for tonight this place is ours" he assured her.

"it is kinda cool" she said after a few seconds of looking around,and giving him a smile letting him no she was on board.

"I know, look around ace, It's not so scary anymore is it, even with all the gargoyles and centuries of tradition." he told her as they stood, now inside the school at the top of the grand staircase.

"No its not" she agreed confidently a smile firmly placed on her face that made her blue eyes shine bright even in the darkness.

They walked around the school reminiscing about different memories of past pranks the boys had pulled, places where steph had hooked up with guys or more likely made out with(colin), and where they had all hung out. They finally had made their way down to the courtyard of the school, onto what they had relocated as the senior lawn. They were now lying down on the grass.

"thanks for brining me here logan, I didn't realize how much really happened here, I mean we all, me, you, colin, steph,and finn; really really grew closer here, I almost with we could go back to those years, they were so simple"

"I know, its true we definitely left our mark on this place, oh my god remember how we all carved our initials onto the base board by the stair case by the stairs after graduation?" he asked her thinking back and laughing at the memory

"GOSH! I still can't believe we did that! I am still surprised we haven't gotten a call about that!" rory said thinking back to that day.

"should we go see it?" logan asked

"yeah! we should take a picture and send it to the guys" rory said as logan pulled her up.

They walked back to the main staircase, their fingers entangled as walking past where there lockers were senior year.

"there it is" logan said squatting down.

"I'm glad we did that!" rory said coming down to logan's level.

"that's not what I remember you saying after we did it at graduation" logan said sarcastically as rory just playfully hit his arm and shook her head while giggling, "no it wasn't" she admitted.

"do you wish that we could go back, escape for a while ever?" logan asked rory honestly as they sat down logan leaning against the wall, and rory leaning her head on his chest.

"at this moment, I think i am pretty happy with where I am" she said looking up into his big, soft brown eyes. "do you wish you could go back?" rory asked him, almost afraid to hear his answer, she really wasn't sure about their whole arrangement, when she was with him she knew that she was happy being with him, but they were best friends first, then she would be overwhelmed with worry that if they broke up or i guess 'ended' their little arrangement things between them would be ruined.

"I am pretty happy where I am at the moment too" he said smiling down at her and moving his hand to caress her cheek, pulling her into him and he brought her lips up to his and began to envelop them in his own. He felt himself loose himself into the kiss, wanting to savor the moment here with his ace. He knew that everything between them was changed forever, but he didn't want that to be a bad thing, but he couldn't do commitment, he felt rory's hands move under his shirt and her hands lightly touch his abs. He traced an outline of her lips with her tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, in which she welcomingly obliged, and deepening the kiss, by wrapping her hands around his neck. He moved his hands down to her waist to pull her into him more, and having the sensations of the kiss overtake his thoughts. He couldn't analyze anymore, all he knew for sure was that whatever was between him and rory was something that he didn't want to end.

He continued to rory, feeling her hands roam his body, she wasn't so shy when it was just the two of them he thought to himself causing him to smirk into the kiss, he moved one of his hands to her hair and he entangled his fingers in her soft waves, his other hand making small circles on the bare skin above the waist line of her pants, "logannn" she moaned into the kiss causing him to smirk once again, she move on top of him so that she was now straddling him, he moved his lips from hers so they could catch their breath once again, though his lips making their way down to the pulse point on her neck. She dropped her head to the side giving him better access to the sensitive area, as rory had now succeeded in pulling his shirt up and over his head, and was now placing light kisses along his neck and chest.

Logan missing the addictive taste of her kisses, brought her mouth back up to his and moved under her matching her grinding hips that were lightly grazing his lower half. They had both been lost in their own pleasure that it took two missed calls for both of them to come crashing back to reality, the third time the phone rang logan groaned at the interruption.

"yes?" he said annoyed into the phone, as rory climbed off of him fixing herself, and pulling her top back down.

"ughh colin, I though it was your turn" logan sighed frustratedly into the phone, rory laughed at the tone he had taken now knowing he was talking to colin.

"okay fine colin! You so owe me though!" logan said lastly before hanging up. Rory saw him turn to face him and he grabbed her hand.

"as much as I would love to continue this ace, finn is in jail and well colin needs me to bail him out since he is 'occupied' with something, or shall I say steph, at the moment." logan said annoyed

Rory just laughed at finn, "okay well lets go, this night sure wouldn't be complete without some of finns antics" rory remarked pulling logan up.

"we will finish this later" logan promised her.

"whatever you say master and commander" rory said sarcastically and placing a kiss on his lips once they had gotten out the front doors and out the front gate.

Through logan pulled rory into him once again, making rory forget why they were even leaving, he felt her immediately melt into the kiss and move her hands up into his hair, but then she protested by pulling away, "we have to get finn, logan!" rory gently reminded him, but was pulled back into the kiss again, loosing her will to stop herself from kissing him, it was crazy the little self restraint she had when she was in his grasp. "logan" she tried again only above a whisper, her eyes still closed.

"ughhh" he pulled away from her, leading her back into the car, "I am going to kill finn" he concluded finally.

"yeah well I am not to fond of his timing at the moment either to tell you the truth, but one thing is for sure, Finn really has a knack for bad timing" rory said recalling that it was indeed finn who had interrupted them when they were at the life and death brigade event.

They arrived at the police station about a half hour later, and picked up finn for dancing on the bar preforming his version of coyote ugly, which didn't float well with the owner of the bar.

"oh finn, you are truly one of a kind" rory commented after he finished his story.

"yes love well, I aim to be original" finn said drunkenly lying down in the backseat

"well this is definitely one for the scrapbooks finn" logan said dryly "and I must say your timing was just perfect as well."

rory blushed when logan shot her a look through the mirror, that didn't even go unnoticed by a very drunk finn.

"oh yes, what did I interrupt on this fine evening you two? I must say love, not that I'm not happy to see you but it is nearly 6:15 in the morning, what were you doing with my mate here" he said smiling at rory

rory brushed him off in an attempt not to fill him in on the exact details of her and logan's early morning adventure.

"its fine finn, we were just going down memory lane" rory said smirking at logan.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at Rory's house and they said their good byes. Finn was now sleeping in the back seat.

"good night ace" logan said lightly kissing her

"good morning logan, I'll talk to you later" she said kissing him one more time, and then getting out of the car, she looked back at him once and saw him smiling back at her as she went in the patio door.

She went inside, and stood their for a moment, unable to help the smile that was plastered over her face, she touched her finger tips to her lips thinking back to everything that had just happened. She turned around, looking to see if anyone was around, and she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, praying that it was anyone but her parents she stood their frozen for a second, but was relieved to see that it was just Gabby their maid.

"hello rory!" gabby said surprised to see rory up and dressed before 7.

"hey!" rory said sighing in relief that it was just her.

"what are you doing up so early my dear? Can I get you anything, coffee or pancakes maybe?" the maid asked her

"no I'm good, maybe in a few hours" rory said hoping no one else would come down stairs, she knew it was unlikely since her parents weren't the type to get up super early, but still it was monday.

"okay, oh and miss" gabby stopped rory.

"yes?" rory said smiling

"I would try and cover that up" rory looked at the woman confused, but went over to the mirror in the hallway, and there she saw a nice little hickey, god she was going to kill logan.

"thanks!" rory said embarrassed and then went up stairs. She shut the door of her bedroom, she walked over to her bed and lied down. For the first time in the past 24 hours she felt tired, she felt sleep begin to over take her and was lulled to sleep by the memories of the past few hours.

Rory she felt as if she had just went to sleep when she woke up to a knock on her door.

"come in" she called

"hey kiddo!" her father said coming into the room and kissing her on the tops of her head, "good morning, or I guess afternoon" he said looking at his watch, it was a little after 1.

"hey dad, are you going somewhere?" she asked seeing his brief case placed out in the hall

"yeah, unfortunately your grandfather has decided that it is time I do my fair share and help out west coast office, so I have to go down their for a week." he said sighing

"ahh gilmore or hayden" she asked curiously knowing that it was probably hayden since she didn't think her grandpa (gilmore) had many offices down in california.

"hayden" he said dimly, "anyway I just wanted to say bye since I'm leaving for the airport right now"

"ohh, wow! well I will miss you dad, have fun, get a tan, surf the waves, have lunch with a celebrity, or drink a chai tea latte" she teased.

"I'll try, I will being you something back" he said getting up and leaning down to hug her

"i love you rory" he told her as she squeezed him, she hated how her dad always had to travel

"I love you too" she said smiling "bye"

"ohh by the way your mom is just dying to hear about the rest of the trip so I would get up and get dressed, she is in the mood to go to Luke's" he father said as he walked away

"oh thank god! I have been craving that coffee!" rory said excited, she still felt tired but for luke's coffee she would sacrifice the sleep.

"ohh and rory.." he father said pausing looking back at her

"yeah dad" she answered getting out of bed

"nice hickey" he said with a smirk, rory just sat there speechless and blushing as her dad left.

she was pretty sure that he didn't know about her sneaking out since she had barley made any noise and Gabby wouldn't tell him. She would have to be more careful to cover this stupid thing up or her mom would never left her live it down.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

"Rory ohh you better run faster than that" her mom called after her as they come out of luke's, she was heading toward the town square and away from her mother in the process.

After her dad had left that had decided that luke's was where they were going to go from lunch or breakfast in rory's case, but during their meal and talking about her trip, mother-daughter duo had landed on the topic of logan.

"I knew it you like him!" her mom said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"mom we are just friends, logan and I made that clear" rory clarified finally stopping, mostly because she never really exercised and she was tired of practically running through the streets trying to get away from facing her mom about logan.

"really, because most best friends don't make out or do body shots, or whatever else you guys did" her mom said cheekily

"mom" rory said frustrated

"okay fine, but swear on..." she said looking around and then seeing the to go coffee cup in her hand from luke's 'ahhh lorelai thought! Perfect'

"swear on coffee that you don't like logan as more than a friend" lorelai said seriously but smiling at the same time.

Rory just starred at her mother and then at the cup of coffee, "fine" rory admitted finally

"ahhh I knew it!" her mom cheered as if she was a 15 year old girl who just found out her best friends crush.

"you want to kiss him, you want to date him, you want to love him" her mom sang, rory just rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her coffee.

"okay, okay!" she said holding up her hand for her mom to stop.

"fine yeah, I guess I like him.." but rory was interrupted by her squealing mother

"a lot!"

"yes mom, a lot, but.." rory thought how to proceed, here she was again, thinking about everything between her and logan, she wished it could be simple, but she didn't know what simple was after all that happened. She liked him so much and she never understood how she hadn't realized it after being friends with him for so long. She couldn't help the smile that crept over her face when she would think about him, he was amazing.

"no buts missy, you like him" her mom said pulling her daughter into her

"i need more coffee" rory said suddenly realizing their conversation had stopped in all her thoughts.

"okay, lets hit weston's bakery and then head home" her mom said excited

"okay, hey mom do you think today is the day that we will make it through all 7 layers of the 7 layer chocolate cake?" rory asked excitedly taking in the sweet scent of the bakery.

"well hello girls" fran said, she was a small elderly woman who was the owner of weston's and was as sweet as one could be.

"hi fran, good to see you" rory greeted her

"we haven't see you around in a while rory, I see your mother when she pops by the inn, but we miss you around her" fran said smiling at the pair.

"I know! I will come around more I promise, I miss this place" rory said happily, she really did love this town, it was truly her second home.

"so what can I get you girls today, coffee I assume to start" she said going getting two cups.

"oh yes, coffee is a given, and I think we are hoping to tackle the 7 layer chocolate cake today" lorelai said hopefully

"oh well if anyone can do it its you two! Ohh and I added a bit of chocolate in the coffee just for a kick" the older woman said handing them the cups.

"thanks fran" rory said as they went to sit at a table.

"so dad's in California" rory said sipping the coffee, god it was good, that chocolate was heavenly

"yep, he got the call last night that he had to go, I swear sometimes I want to kill your grandfather" lorelai said annoyed

"yeah but then grandma francine would kill you" rory laughed at her mother

lorelai only nodded acknowledging the fact as they began to dig into the cake.

"hey mom?" rory said in almost a dazed tone, "does logan ever remind you of dad?"

rory watched her mothers expression soften into a small smile, rory couldn't help it, she saw so many similarities, both men were from very prominent families in hartford, their lives pre ordained in the womb, both having good looks and charm, and their rebellious tendencies.

"yeah, I actually notice their similarities all the time" her mother answered truthfully

"mom" rory said seriously, scaring her mother a bit

"rory" her mom answered unsure as to why her daughter had suddenly take such a nervous but sure tone.

"you know how I said I would talk to you before I.."rory said eluding to in her tone what she she was talking about

"yes.." her mother said thinking back to how her daughter had lost her virginity.

"well, I know that when it was my first time with jess, well I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry but I want to talk to you now about logan" rory said taking a bite of cake.

"ohh logan" her mom said trying to put on a brave face, she always wanted her daughter to come and talk to her about everything, but it was still hard for her to see her little girl all grown up when they talked about stuff like this, yet she felt a weird calmness knowing they were talking about logan, it was weird but a good weird lorelai thought to herself, she wasn't worried about rory if she was with logan, and she definitely felt comfort in that fact.

"yes, I want to talk to you about it now right when its well, starting" rory said setting down her fork

"ohh okay, wow okay so you two are starting something, okay good" her mom said trying to process everything

"yes, I wanted to let you know that we have started something" rory said with a shy smile trying to read her mothers expression.

"oh started, so you two have definitely already started something out of the whole life and death brigade thing, wow okay fast" her mom commented said trying to catch up.

"yes, I mean logan is amazing you know that, he's well beautiful, funny, and he is so smart, smarter than me I swear" rory finished unable to stop from gushing even when just talking about him

"well good, and he is treating you well" lorelai asked seriously, making sure that rory wouldn't be left in the dust by the infamous huntzburger charm, lorelai loved logan, he had always been an amazing friend to rory but she did want to make sure that rory and him didn't throw away nearly 21 years of friendship for her just to become another notch on his bedpost.

"yeah he really is" rory said as her mother watched her daughter happily take another sip of her coffee.

"well then thats great" her mom said letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding throughout their conversation.

"I feel like i should buy you a shot after all that" her mother joked

"what about a rum ball?" rory said playing along

"2 rum balls coming up!" lorelai said with certainty as she got up.

Rory felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as her mom left, she pulled it out, she opened the text from logan

'Another memory Ace:) I'll call you later!'

rory smiled at the text, yep definitely another memory. God why did she have to like him so much, why couldn't she be happy just being friends! And then she realized fro all the reasons she loved being his friend, he was so smart, he could keep up with her, he supported her, and pushed her to do things she thought she never would, he was unbelievably caring when his ego didn't get in his way, he was just amazing and amazingly frustrating all wrapped up into one! She liked him because he was the only one who would bait and debate her on the crazy topics she became interested in, he just got her, even more than colin or finn. Oh Finn! -she remembered!

'sounds good! how's finn?"

she replied, she had wanted to tell her mom about finn's evening because she knew her mom would die of laughter but then she would have to tell her mom about the events that preceded logan and her being the ones to pick finn up. Which reminded her she had to call stephanie.

"your rum ball my darling daughter" her mom said sitting back down at the table.

"ohh why thank you" rory said picking it up at the same time as her mother.

"Whatcha thinking about" her mother probed, "i see you laughing over there"

'back to normal, or I guess what is normal for finn. I have to go I will talk to you later Ace, Daddy Huntzburger is requesting my presence in a meeting #snore'

"nothing, just thinking about this thing finn did" rory answered cooly. realizing her mother was watching her and trying not to give away to much.

"ohhh stories about my favorite Australian, you have been holding out on me rory" her mom said excitedly, it was true though things were never dull when it came to finn.

"yeah finn went to a bar last night and was super drunk even for his own standards and was preforming his rendition of coyote ugly on top of the bar" rory said laughing slightly thinking back to how finn was last night when they had picked him up.

"ohh that finn" her mom said wiping a pretend tear away from her eye as she laughed, "so who's turn was it to pick him up?"

"yes, he is something and ohh it was colin's but logan ended up doing it, unhappily though" rory said remembering how annoyed logan had been since they had to interrupt their activities for finn.

"why couldn't colin do it?" her mom asked finishing off her rum ball.

"ohh well he was 'busy' with something thing" rory said sarcastically

"so he was with steph"

"most likely, plus you could hear her in the back round when Colin called logan" rory said, and then inwardly kicking herself for what she had just implied

"you heard steph in the background when Logan was talking to logan?" her mom asked suspiciously

"ummm no... oh i mean..well you see, i had talked to logan and he had told me about finn and stuff..and about how colin didn't pick her up, and then I went with logan early this morning to go get finn with him" rory finished unconvincingly

"uhhuuh" her mom said smirking at her daughter, but was unable to further the conversation because her her phone rang

"ughh its her, you talk to her" lorelai said annoyed

"no mom, you be a big girl!" rory said warningly

"please please please rory!"

"nooo, mom" she said inwardly laughing at her mom

"ugh fine"

"give me the phone i will talk to her" rory caved

"no its fine ill talk to her she is my mother after all" lorelai said frustratedly

"well your my mother"

"exactly its a tangled web!" lorelai said pointedly and answered the phone

"mom, how nice of you to call" lorelai said a little to chipper

"lorelai, rory's home!" emily said happily

"yes mom I know, I am sitting right across from her would you like to say hi" lorelai said grinning evilly at her daughter

"of course!" emily said excitedly

rory just rolled her eyes at her mom and took the phone.

"hi grandma" rory said

"rory! your grandfather and i missed oyu!"

"awww thank you grandma I missed you guys too" rory said as her mom smiled happily taking another bite of the chocolate cake

"yes well, you must come to dinner this friday since we missed you all last week since your mother had a 'cold', just make sure she is well" emily said exasperated, rory held back a laugh

"okay grandma well we will see you friday" rory concluded

"wonderful! put your mother back on the phone please would you?"

"sure grandma" rory said looking at her mom with a smile and handing the phone back to her

"hi mom" lorelai greeted

"don't forget dinner, Friday at 7" her mother said sternly

"oh really because I thought it was at Thursday at 6, are you sure" lorelai deadpanned

"Good bye lorelai" emily said dismissing her daughters last comment

"bye mom" lorelai said hanging up and letting out a groan

"so you were pretty sick last week i hear" rory said sarcastically

"yes your dad and I were suffering from since-rory-is-gone-i-have-no-bufferitis!" her mom said overly dramatic

rory just laughed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL 

The rest of the week went by rather quickly, steph had decided to make a trip down to the book store and bought rory a ton of books and bags and bags of coffee bean as she had promised from the whole logan 'boat sex' debacle and in exchange for having a little shopping spree friend the Bloomingdales annual sale. So since her take over of barns and nobel, she had been reading many things and was now finishing her ode to Samuel Beckett in _Waiting for Godot _which had caught her interest.

It was now friday evening and she was getting ready to go to friday night dinner, she had been happy to have the distraction of her books because any second she wasn't in her world of the 1950's, she was thinking about logan. She was happy with how things were going, they had been talking a lot and just having fun, there was still though just that nagging feeling of what would happen if something went wrong, would she forever loose her best friend?

"hey hon ready to go?" lorelai said noticing rory staring at herself in the mirror

"yeah" rory said pushing away her thoughts "lets go, grandma will have a fit if we are late like we were last week" rory said recalling how her mother and her were 3 minutes late and received a lecture by miss manners.

15 minuted later they were at her grandparents mother-daughter duo were walking up the path to the door when lorelai suddenly stopped and grabbed rory's wrist to stop her in the process.

"Mom?" rory said confused looking at her mother who looked confused.

"Is this the same dress I wore to dinner last friday night?" lorelai said trying to think back.

"what?" rory asked confused but trying to think about what her mother wore last week. "how would I remember?"

"well you sit across from me during dinner and next to me during drinks, and while you and I may not remember emily gilmore sure will" lorelai said

"mom relax, i will deflect any attention away if Grandma says anything I swear, okay?" rory said pulling her mother over tot the door.

"okay. you ring the bell though, oh and stand in front, then maybe if I actually am she won't notice" lorelai said as they approached the door

"ughhh fine" rory said laughing, and rung the door bell.

"good evening" said the maid as she greeted them and ushered them inside.

"good evening"

"may I take your coats?"the timid maid asked, as lorelai and rory exchanged a knowing look watching the maid look so unsure as they took their coats off.

"you can go back and hide in the kitchen if you would like" lorelai told her

"thank you" the maid said relieved and scurrying off down the hall. lorelai and rory walking to the living room.

"HI grandma, grandpa!" rory greeted

"Rory! So happy to see you" richard said hugging his grand daughter and then moving over to lorelai "Hello lorelai" he said pulling her in for a hug as well

"hi dad, where's mom?" lorelai asked looking around

"I'm right here" emily answered as she came into the living room.

"Hello girls, sorry its that maid she is so mousy, ever since she got here she barley even talks" emily said sitting down on the chair opposite of richard's.

"oh emily, give the girl a break" richard interjected as he got up."May I get you all something to drink?"

"martini please" lorelai piped in

"make that two richard" emily said rubbing her head slightly

"Alrighty...may I get you something rory?"

"just club soda thanks grandpa" rory said smiling demurely

"perfect, okay here you go everyone" richard said passing out the drinks

"so rory are you glad to be on summer break" emily said turing to her granddaughter

"yes, grandma very, its going to be nice to just be home for a while" rory said sitting her club soda

"oh yes I can imagine it will be nice to spend some time with family and friends" emily continued

"uhuh" rory said, seeing the glint in her grandma's eye as she mentioned friends

"dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore" Emily the maid said quickly above a whisper and then fleeing.

"well she's fired" emily said rolling her eyes, "come on everyone lets go"

"So mom, are you and dad planning on going anywhere this summer?" lorelai asked trying to shift the awkward gazes rory was receiving from her grandparents.

"we are planning on going to England to visit your Gran this summer, she is thinking about moving to hartford and she wants to get the house in order to leave it there" richard said

"ohh that will be nice, to see gran more, won't it mom" lorelai said knowing how her mother and her gran didn't get along, winking at rory in the process

"yes lorelai, I am sure she will be excited to take you shopping as well seeing as though that must be the only dress in your closet, since you wore it two weeks in a row" emily shot back

"anyway, rory! How was the event, I was excited to hear that you put alot in to it!" richard boasted

"it wasn't that big of a deal grandpa, I just come up with the theme" rory said trying to deflect attention away from her, she really didn't want to talk about that night.

"And planned the whole thing my dear, we are very proud of you!" emily jumped in

"thank you guys" rory said reaching for her drink, god she now wished it was something stronger than club soda.

"we heard the stunt also went well! It must have been such a thrill to make that 7 story jump, I heard logan made a nice speech too" her grandmother said knowingly with a smile

"ohh yeah?" rory said nervously playing with her hair, seriously did her grandparents have spies?! How did they know so much!

"yes! I was so happy to hear that you had fun with your friends!" emily said sipping her wine, making rory a bit nervous, she just kept playing with her hair

"yes I did it was fun to be in charge!"rory said still waiting for what her grandma really wanted to know

"so how is logan" emily said with an innocent smile. Of course rory thought,this was about logan, I wonder if she has heard anything, I hope not!

"logan? he's fine" rory said with a small smile "as well as colin,finn, steph, and honor grandma" rory added in trying to change the subject

"good, thats good, oh rory did you get hurt at the event?" her grandma asked concerned

"no grandma why?"  
"ohh that mark on your neck" rory looked like a deer caught in hard light and pulled her hair to cover the mark, 'great!' she thought sarcastically

"what mark" lorelai looked up from the spinach she was pushing around on her plate, to see her daughter going from pale white to tomato red.

"did you wear a necklace too tight or something, or get a bug bite rory maybe, it looks like a bruise" her grandfather suggested

"umm.." rory started nervously trying ot think of an explanation, looking at her mother for help

"sweetie, it was probably your purse strap or something, you know the one you keep your laptop in" lorelai jumped in saving the day

"oh right!" rory said agreeing whole heartily, god that was genius

"well, mom thanks for the lovely dinner but we should get going, rory and I have a busy day planned tomorrow"

"really lorelai on a saturday?" her mother asked disbelieving

"yes we need to..." loerlai started, looking for her daughters help this time

"make the surprise for dad!" rory announced as if she had just remembered

"yes, we are doing something since its his birthday" lorelai finished

"Isn't Christopher's birthday the 22nd of July?" emily added

"yes, but we have to plan somethings for his birthday and we are going to figure out what to get him before he comes back form his business trip" lorelai explained hoping that her mom would finally let them of the hook and give them their coats

"ohh, right then well we will see the 3 of you next friday."

"Alrighty bye mom, dad!" lorelai said opening the door and

"bye lorelai" they said in unison

"bye grandma, bye grandpa, love you" rory said giving them each a quick hug

"bye rory love you!" her grandmother called after them as they left and then closed the door

"ugh your parents are exhausting" rory said as they got into the car

"no, not as exhausting as your grandparents! hey it could have been worse!" lorelai reminded her

"how could it have been worse mom grandma saw the hickey on my neck, mom!" rory asked incredulously

"the hayden's could have been there two and you could have gotten tag teamed by francine and emily, which is a lethal combination, let me tell you i am only still here from my resurrective abilities" her mom pointed out

"good to know its a gilmore hayed trait" rory remarked sarcastically

"no sweets, just a lorelai thing" lorelai reminded her laughing

"gotcha!" rory said nodding her head and giggling

A few minutes passed as they drove, rory was trying to pick a station on the radio.

"so you never revealed how you get the hickey from Logan" her mom said smiling

"wait..how did you know it was logan?" rory wondered

"well sweetie, i mean you two have kinda had d thing" lorelai reminded her "I mean you told me that you guys kissed and now you guys are friends again" lorelai reminded her

"I know I know and yes if you must know it was logan" rory said trying to hide her smile, she couldn't help it, he was just so great.

"hmmm, well I guess friends are friendlier than they were in my day" lorelai said smirking

"mom" rory sighed

"rory as long as he's treating you well and your happy im good, okay"

"okay good! Because I am really really happy!" rory said trying not to gush.

"well good! Now that we are finally home on our friday night, what shall we do." lorelai said trying to change the subject

"hang out with ben and invite jerry along so he won't be jealous, oh and break out our dvds of the donna reed show, you know the usual" rory said smiling

"add a pizza and i think that will just about do it" lorelai said unlocking the door

"deal! you call im going to go change and check my phone real quick since i left it here" rory said going up the stairs

"okay hurry back, its only 9:40 so maybe we can get through 5 episodes before we die of lack of sleep" lorelai said taking off her coat and going to change as well.

"sounds good" rory yelled form the top of the stairs

Rory went to her room, turning on the light and changing into sweats and a t shirt. She went over to her desk and picked up her phone, she had 2 texts from steph asking her to hang out tomorrow and a missed call from logan, she decided to call him.

'hey ace!' logan answered

'hello you ran' she said in a fake british accent, joking with him

'yes I did missy, I haven't seen you the past few days and I miss you' logan said, which made rory's heart flutter.

'you did,did you' rory said flirting slightly

'yes i did' logan admitted sincerley

'well that's nice, i missed you too' rory said with a smile that carried through the phone

'so what are you doing tonight?' logan asked as rory sat down again

'usual movie night since we had friday night dinner i just got home' she explained.

'oh right, how are the gilmores and haydens?' he said knowing that those dinners were always lets say, eventful

'just the gilmores and there good, both sets im pretty sure, except emily enjoyed the lovely mark on my neck' rory said the last part too sweetly

logan burst out laughing when he realized that she meant the hickey he had given her on monday.

'ace, you should of covered it' he said thinking aloud and scolding her slightly, though he couldn't help but laugh at the situation

'yes well, i am to steph, i don't have much practice in that area' rory said slightly annoyed

'you should of asked her' logan pointed out still slightly laughing at the situation

'yeah well i haven't told her, but its okay because my mom covered for me' rory continued

'your mom knows/' logan said a little nervous now, he liked lorelai and he knew that she liked him as rory's best friend, but this was something that people who are just friends do.

'yes, and my dad, well my mom knows you gave it to me, my dad just saw it before he left for his trip when i woke up to say bye to him, and then before that sandy saw' rory ranted on

''well i'm excited to go over you house' logan said sarcastically and nervously

'oh come on you know they all love you, and honestly my mom thinks it funny' rory said honestly but laughing at his nervousness.

'yes well, well see i may have to use the alternate entrances into your house just to see you ace'

;or i could just go to your house' rory said being a little more forward

'always an option..so tomorrow, what are you doing?' logan replied happy with her confidence toward him

'well steph said that i must spend the night at her house since i haven't seen her in 3 days and that is just unacceptable' rory said imitating steph and causing logan to laugh

'ohh okay well then i guess i will probably see you soon then, i'm sure steph will also wasn't o see colin and colin will surely bring finn and i along'

'so i'll see you tomorrow master and commander' rory shot back sarcastically

'ill see you tomorrow ace, good night' logan said a bit huskily

'good night logan' rory said happily

'tell donna reed i say hey' Logan threw in at the end

'haha okay, bye'

"rory how long does it take to check your phone" rory heard her mom yell from down stairs

"i'm coming mom' rory said walking down the stairs

'so hows logan?"lorelai sang happily

"what?" rory asked shocked, great so it was obvious that obvious s

"you heard me, that smile obliviously isn't because of grandma and grandpa' lorelai said laughing slightly

"he's fine" rory conceded and slumped down on the coach

"good" her mom said smirking

"yes, it is good. oh and im sleeping over steph's tomorrow and hanging out with her this weekend'

"ohh fun!"

"yeah i don't know what we are doing yet though" rory thought

"well I am sure it will be fun hun! oh so the pizza just came" lorelai said bring it out from the kitchen

"oh yay, how is it we just had dinner and we are already starving?'

"we are haydens hun, scientists still haven't come just with a diagnosis, but as far as I know eating is good sooo" lorelai said picking up a piece of pizza

"amen to that" rory said cheersing her pizza with her mom and pressing play.

They got through 7 pieces of pizza, 6 episodes of donna reed, 5 cups of coffee, 4 new snappy comebacks, 3 present ideas for chris' birthday, 2 boxes of red vines, and 1 bag of chocolate covered expresso beans.


End file.
